Stardust Crusaders: Around The World
by LilMonster23
Summary: Born with a special gift made things in life difficult for Kakyoin, Noriko. She always thought she was never going to have anyone understand her, that is until she met a certain blonde man in Egypt. After being sent to kill Kujo, Jotaro and failed, she joins in his journey to defeat the man who manipulated her in order to save Jotaro's mother, Holly. (Fem!KakyoinNoriakiXKujoJotaro)
1. The Girl In Green

_Another Stardust Crusaders Story? Well, I can explain. I like the whole Gender-bend of Kakyoin Noriaki shipped with Jotaro which is one of the reasons why I'm writing one. The other reason would be the lack of never knowing Jolyne's mother's name nor any of her backstory makes me upset, which is why I began writing my other fanfic, Beauty of Annihilation. Kakyoin was originally suppose to be a girl but was scratched off because the shonen publishers behind JoJo thought a female protagonist would not "fit" in the audience or the scenario. I thought it was stupid but later came to an understanding for the whole thing._

 _If you don't like the whole gender-bend idea is fine, you don't have to read it. I also changed the name of Noriaki, to Noriko, a more feminine name. The name came from an artist who draws Gender-bend Kakyoin shipped with Jotaro (I would suggest checking her out, her DeviantArt is Xilondruum)_

 _There will be some similarities between Beauty Of Annihilation and this story. For those wondering if I dropped Beauty Of Annihilation, no I didn't, just doing a few reworks and fixing any errors on it at the moment. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **The Girl In Green**_

A female student walked up to the front gates of the high school she would be attending from now on. A few months ago, she had told her parents that she wanted to go to a new school while they were on summer break. Her parents assumed she wanted to start fresh and open up to people but that wasn't the case.

Three months ago, during their vacation in Egypt, something happened to the student as she roamed in the streets of Cairo that were filled with markets. She came across a secluded area and her curiosity took over so she decided to take a look. Not knowing what she got herself into, she encountered a tall, buffed, beautiful blonde shirtless man. Dead bodies were on the floor covered in blood and the temperature was freezing cold.

She couldn't see the man's face as it was covered by a shadow but his voice was deep and gentle. A bird was resting on some tall curved ice sculpture that was next to the man. The bird looked like it was ready to attack since it had his wings out.

The teen didn't know what to do, she was paralyzed in fear from what she was witnessing but the tone of his voice soothed her. It brought her relief and gave herself in to him. Not knowing what had just happened, the man told her she had a mission to do.

Her mission was to kill someone who wanted to do him harm.

It enraged her from hearing that, how could someone possibly hurt this handsome man? She wasn't going to allow that to happen and swore her loyalty to him.

" _I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's out of the way, Lord Dio."_

Now she stood outside in the school yard next to a tree as she was peacefully painting.

The teen had long red hair, her bangs parted down the middle with a long twisted one on the side. Her uniform was a bit different than the other female students. It was a long-sleeve green sailor uniform shirt with two white stripes on the sailor collar and cuffs. The tie was pink and her high waisted green skirt was a few inches above her knee with a pair of black leggings. The shoes are brown with a short high heel. Lastly, she had a white scarf wrapped around her neck along with a black choker that held a pair of cherries and her earrings were long and cherry shaped.

A commotion of two girls arguing with each other and calling one another names made the girl pause on her painting. She looked up to see a group of girls right behind a tall, buffed male wearing a hat that blended with his hair.

"No boobs!"

"Ugly!"

"No boobs!"

"Ugly!"

"No boobs!"

"Ugly!"

It kept going on until the male student couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING ANNOYING!"

The girls immediately burst in excitement from the insult.

"AHH! He totally said it to me!"

"No me!"

The male brunette only sighed in annoyance and resumed walking.

"Jojo wait!"

"Jojo wait for us!"

"Jojo!"

The transferred student kept her violet colored eyes locked onto Jojo. She stared at him menacingly.

She glanced down at her painting, hovering the brush over it.

" _Kujo, Jotaro…_ " She whispered. " _I will not allow you to hurt my Lord._ "

She swiftly brushed the painting across and a cut appeared on Jotaro's leg.

"W-What the-?!" Jotaro immediately fell off the stairs.

The horde of girls screamed in fear as they could only watch Jotaro fall.

" _AAH!_ JoJo!"

Jotaro quickly summoned his Stand to grab onto one of the branches and saved himself. Once he was at the bottom of the steps, the group of girls ran down to help.

"JoJo!"

"Jojo fell down the stairs!"

"Jojo are you okay?!"

The red-headed student approached at the top of the stairs and was surprised from seeing a glimpse of Jotaro's Stand.

"Hmph. So he was able to summon a pretty powerful Stand..." She then smirked. "I see..." She tossed the canvas onto a tree. "No wonder _he_ wants me to get rid of him _,_ but even so..." Her smirk faded away and breaks the canvas into pieces with a gesture while holding the brush before throwing it away.

She glared down at the delinquent.

"He'll be no match for my Stand."

She walked down the stairs and everyone went quiet. They turned their heads at the girl as her heels echoed through the silence.

The horde of girls glared at her, watching her walk up to Jotaro. The student pulls out a small handkerchief out of her school bag.

"Here." She said as she slightly bends down. "I saw you fall down the stairs and it appears you cut your leg." She moved the piece of fabric close to him.

"You can use my handkerchief and wrap it up." She said sincerely.

Jotaro only starred at the girl in confusion. He assumed she was just another regular girl but something didn't feel right about her.

He grabbed the handkerchief as he stood up, which caused the girls to gasp in shock.

It surprised him that the girl was almost his height, she was taller than most average girls.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's only a scratch."

"That's good to hear, see you around." She waved goodbye before turning around and walked away.

"Hold it." Jotaro demanded as he placed a hand in his pocket.

The girl halted and turned her head to look at him. "Hm?"

"I appreciate your kindness but do you even go to this school? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

Fully turning her body to the side, she smiled, "My name is Kakyoin, Noriko. I just transferred here yesterday. It's a pleasure meeting you...Jojo." Noriko walked away with a devious smirk on her face while the girls glared at her with jealousy.

Jotaro only narrowed his eyes in confusion, _"How does she know that name?"_ He briefly glanced at the handkerchief and back at Noriko.

" _Grrr!_ Who does she think she is?! Giving Jojo a handkerchief as if she was his girlfriend!"

"Right?! Only in her dreams! She will never have Jojo!"

"Exactly because he's mine!"

"What do you mean he's yours?! He's mine! Isn't that right, Jojo?"

"No he's mine!"

"No!"

"JOJO!"

Jotaro sighed, "Good grief..." He muttered to himself as he placed a hand on his star-shaped birthmark.

* * *

 **Name:** _Kakyoin, Noriko_

 **Age:** _17_

 **Height:** _178cm (5ft 10in)_

 **Occupation:** _High School Student_

* * *

"Jojo how did you get that cut? Did you get yourself into another fight again? And take off that hat, it's poor manners!" Jotaro dodged his head to the side as the nurse missed for attempting to snatch the hat away.

"For pity's sake, Jojo!" The nurse scolded as she placed both hands on her hips as Jotaro only rocked back and forth on the chair.

"Are you being serious, Sensei? Since when has Jojo ever gotten hurt from a fight? I'm pretty sure is just a regular cut." A student said while lying on the bed.

"Yeah!" The other student said.

"Well, you do have a point there." The nurse said as she turned her back at them.

She glanced at Jotaro and giggled. "Well then, I'll just assume you were being clumsy, you big cluts!"

The nursed picked up a pair of scissors and slightly bend down.

"Wait, hold on! What are you trying to do?" Jotaro instinctively moved away.

"Cutting off your pants, of course."

"Like hell you are!" Jotaro said as he got off the chair, distancing himself from the nurse.

"Well I just can't treat the wound through them, so I have to." The nurse said as she approached the delinquent with the scissors in hand.

Jotaro turned away as his back faced her. "I'll take them off myself. Cutting them will be a waste."

The nurse let out a laugh, "You're surprisingly stingy." She placed the scissors back on the small table.

"Now then, while Jojo is taking off his pants, I'll take both of your temperatures and prove you're nothing but fakers." The nurse turned to look at both boys who are on the sick bed.

"Come on, Sensei! We really are sick! Just let us go home for the day." One of them said.

The nurse chuckled, "Nope!"

As Jotaro began to remove his jacket, the handkerchief he received earlier slipped out of his pocket.

"Hm? Whoops." He kneeled down to pick it up, only to find a message written on the handkerchief.

 _"What the hell is this?!"_ Jotaro queried in shock.

He widened his eyes once he read the message.

 _"Kujo, Jotaro, I will kill you today with my Stand! -Kakyoin, Noriko"_

 _"N-Noriko?"_ Jotaro averted his eyes back at the nurse.

"S-S-Sensei! What are you doing?" One of the students said in fear as he watched the nurse swift the pen back and forth, spilling the ink all over.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waving the thermometer to reset it!" She said in a near demonic, threatening tone.

The nurse kept waving the pen around. She didn't look the same as she did a moment ago. She was stiffly waving the pen around and became paler. Her eyes were veiny and were rolling back. Foam was coming out of her mouth and remained on the corners of her lips.

"A th-thermometer?"

"But that's a pen, Sensei!"

"A pen? Did you say a pen?! Does this look like a pen to you?!" The nurse continued as she aimed the pen at one of the students.

Jotaro glanced at the floor as he saw a green tentacle making its way inside the nurse.

"How stupid can you be?! If this thermometer looks like a pen to you..." She kept moving around until she finally positioned herself in an angle, prepared on what she's about to do.

"Then take a better look!" She stabbed one of the students in the eye who had a pompadour hairstyle. She twisted the pen around in his eye as she only laughed.

The student screamed in agony pain.

Jotaro slightly winced from what he just witnessed. "She's..."

The student pulled away from the nurse as he covered his eyes.

"My eye! My eye!"

"Dude let's get out of here!"

Both students run away from the office as one of them continued screaming in pain.

The nurse was slouched by the sick bed and turned her head to the side.

"Jojo...You're not going to say this is a pen, are you?" She charged the pen directly at him to stab him, only for Jotaro to capture her wrist on time.

But that didn't prevent the nurse, her strength increased and the pen made contact on Jotaro's cheek.

"Ngh!" Jotaro grunted. The nurse applied more pressure as it was penetrating in his skin.

"How the hell is she so strong?! This isn't a woman's strength!" Jotaro placed his other hand on the nurse's wrist, preventing it to go any further.

 _"Something crawled up from the floor earlier...but what was that? Was it a Stand?!"_

"Kakyoin, Noriko...was she the one who cut my leg earlier on the stairs?!"

"Precisely!" A feminine voice said from behind.

Jotaro widened his eyes in shock as he tried to look back at her.

Noriko sat on the window sill with her legs crossed and so were her arms as she held a marionette in hand. She had a devious smirk displayed on her face.

"Y-You're-!"

"Nice to see you again, Jojo." Noriko cut him off.

She raised up her marionette, "My Stand has possessed that nurse and has taken full control of her. If you try to attack my Stand, it would hurt also hurt her as well, Jojo." She warned.

"You bitch...just who the hell are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Jotaro seethed as he kept his grip on the nurse's hand.

Noriko chuckled, "I already told you, Jojo. My name is Kakyoin, Noriko. The name of my Stand is Hierophant Green. I am human, but my loyalty is to _him_ and _him only_..."

"Therefore, I shall kill you!"

The nurse shrieked as she charged at Jotaro. Her blouse unbuttoned, revealing her bust while trying to attack the delinquent. Her mouth was wide open and Jotaro could see a pair of yellow eyes down her throat.

Finally able to escape the nurse's grasp, Jotaro grabbed the back of her head and shoved his lips against hers.

Noriko gasped in shock.

Jotaro used his Stand, a giant muscular looking warrior, to pull Hierophant out with his mouth. He gave Noriko a sly smirk.

"I won't hurt the nurse," He said as he dragged Noriko's Stand out.

"Now that I've dragged your Stand out," He observed the green figure. "I see..."

It was a humanoid Stand like Jotaro's but with a slender female body covered in green and white.

"It's just a sleazy Stand that can't do anything but possess people." Jotaro's Stand bit harder on Hierophant, which caused Noriko to wince, gritting her teeth.

"Y-You..." She hissed.

Jotaro's Stand pulled the rest of Hierophant out, gripping on her neck and head.

"So this is your Stand, Noriko?" Jotaro said, sounding almost displeased. "All green and white stripped, it almost looks like a melon." He commented as he gently put the nurse down on the floor.

Noriko grunted under her breath, "You're going to regret dragging my Stand out of her, you bastard." She hissed but groaned in pain as Jotaro's Stand applied pressure on Hierophant's neck.

"Don't try to act tough, Noriko." Jotaro said as he holstered both hands in his pockets. "You may be a girl but I won't go easy on you." Jotaro turned to face the female student.

"I can see my hand mark on your neck." He then spits on the floor.

"If I go ahead and crush your Stand's neck like snapping a twig, most likely your neck would snap too." The purple Stand applied more pressure on the girl's Stand as she groaned again and got off the window sill.

"Now, I'm gonna keep a tight grip on you for a while. We can do this the easy way or hard way. I'll hate to use more force than I have to on you, so I would suggest you cooperate."

"What are you talking about?" Noriko grunted as she glared at Jotaro.

"I'll take you with me to see the Old Man for questioning. I'm sure he'd love to meet you. And I'd like to know more about this _Dio_ guy myself."

The shutters behind Noriko suddenly slammed shut, the sound echoed in the room as it became silent.

Jotaro gasped as he noticed green liquid was coming out of Hierophant's hands.

"Wh-what?! Is that...is that green fluid coming out of your Stand?"

Noriko stood there, menacingly, "I had already warned you, Jojo..." She said as she held the marionette with both hands in-front of her.

"That you're going to regret this. Now you will feel the attack of my Stand, Hierophant Green!"

Jotaro gritted his teeth, "Don't make any weird moves!"

Hierophant put her hands together as more of the fluids were beginning to spread,

 **"EMERALD SPLASH!"**

Emerald projectiles spread across the room. Jotaro tried to block most of them but broke through his defense and launched him across the room.

He coughed out blood once landing on his back.

Noriko laughed as she approached the delinquent and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, Jojo, what do you think?"

"Emerald Splash..." She continued, "The bodily fluids that came out of my Stand, Hierophant Green, was a vision of destructive energy!"

She smirked deviously, "Hmph! It even pierced through your Stand's chest. That means your insides have been torn to shreds."

"As for that nurse..." Noriko then turned to look at the nurse who was sitting up. Blood gushed out the woman's face as she collapsed back on to the solid floor. A pool of blood was forming around her.

Jotaro frowned as he lifted his head up. "What?! I was certain I removed your Stand out of her..." He gritted his teeth as he saw the poor woman slowly bleed to death.

Noriko quickly averted her eyes back at Jotaro. "Have you not been listening to anything I have said?!" She snapped at him.

"I told you, attacking my Stand would harm her." She said. "My Stand has a much farther range than yours, Jojo. But she doesn't like open spaces, she prefers to be in hiding. Once you drag her out, she gets angry."

"That's why the moment you pulled Hierophant out, she got angry and harmed the poor nurse. So all of this _isn't_ my fault." Noriko added as she lifted up her finger pointing at Jotaro.

She frowned, "This is all your fault, Jojo!" She scolded at the brunette. "This is your responsibility! It's all your fault! You did this to her, Jojo!"

"Honestly, it would've never happened if you just allowed me to kill you. The nurse would be completely fine and well but you're refusing to accept your fate-hm?"

Jotaro grabbed onto the half-broken wall next to him to get himself off the floor.

Noriko sighed in disappointment with a nod, "How sad..." She said. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"If I were to compare you to something, it would be a punching bag in front of a boxer. You're only asking to be put down again, Jotaro."

Jotaro stood over the unconscious woman before him and glared at Noriko.

"I, Kujo, Jotaro, am labeled a punk. I tend to overdo it with my opponents in fights so much that some are still in the hospital. There was this one dumbass teacher who was all talk, so I taught him a lesson and he hasn't come back to school. At restaurants that serve me lousy food, I leave without paying the bill all the time. But..." Jotaro lifted up his fist and clutched it tightly.

"Even I know nauseating evil when I see it. Evil is when you use the weak for your own damn gain and crush them under your foot. Especially an innocent woman!" He said furiously and pointed at Noriko.

She frowned from being called _Evil._

"That's exactly what you have done! Noriko, your Stand isn't visible to the victim nor the law. Therefore..." Jotaro moved the brim of his hat to the right.

"I shall judge you!"

" _Evil?!_ " Noriko said as she was offended. "That's where you're wrong, Jotaro. What I'm doing is justice. Justice for my Lord, and justice refers to the victor!"

Hierophant summons next to Noriko, "Meaning the last person standing and the method doesn't matter!" Hierophant's tentacles spread to attack Jotaro.

Jotaro dodged the tendrils as he ran around Noriko. He even kicked a small table at the red-headed girl, only for her Stand to quickly capture it and destroy it.

The delinquent came to a stop, giving the opportunity for Noriko to capture him.

She let out a laugh, "See, Jotaro? I told you. The loser is the evil one...And now, the final blow!" She declared.

Green fluid was beginning to come out of Hierophant's hands once again.

"Excuse me? Did you say the loser is evil?" Jotaro muttered out.

 **"EMERALD SPLASH!"**

Jotaro smirked as he saw the projectiles heading towards him.

"Hmph, in that case..." He summoned his Stand and blocked the incoming projectiles and shrugged them off like nothing.

"WHAT?!" Noriko shouted in shock and anger. "I-Impossible! It can't be! He shrugged off my Emerald Splash?!"

Jotaro then pointed at Noriko, "..you're the evil one after all!"

Before Noriko could step back, Jotaro's Stand forcibly grabbed Hierophant Green by the neck.

 **"ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA!"**

The Stand violently shook Noriko's Hierophant as she coughed out blood.

The warrior-like Stand then formed a fist and punched Hierophant Green in the head. The Stand repeatedly pulverized Hierophant Green.

 **"ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA,ORA!"**

"The one who shall be the judge is..."

He lifted up Hierophant Green up in the air and punched her once more.

"…my Stand!"

The entire school's windows exploded from the purple warrior Stand's force.

Noriko screamed in pain as blood spurted out of her body.

"What a powerful Stand...I underestimated him..." She said huskily before collapsing onto the floor losing consciousness.

"You just caught my Stand by surprise," Jotaro said as he wiped blood out his mouth. "and hurt its chest a little."

"I'm actually lucky for not having such a weak Stand, but I have a feeling it will become more violent. That was close."

He walked over by the nurse and kneeled down to check on her pulse and injuries. He sighed in relief. "She'll be fine once her wounds are treated."

Jotaro then glanced at Noriko. This was the first time he actually fought someone who's a Stand User besides Avdol, especially that is a girl.

It made Jotaro wonder what type of person Dio is. That bastard had sent someone to go after him and kill him. Noriko kept referring him as her _"Lord"_ , which confused the delinquent. But any questions he has in mind would have to wait.

The alarms went off in the building and the students and teachers were already panicking.

"W-What was that?!"

"I don't know! But it sounded like it came from the nurses' office!"

"Everyone stay in the classroom!"

Jotaro sighs, "I'll leave the rest to them," He picks up Noriko in bridal style. "I'm ditching school today." He then jumps out the window. "I need to have her explain some things about Dio."

* * *

 _ **Kujo Residence**_

"Jotaro!" A middle-aged woman shouted. "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be-eh?" The blonde woman noticed Jotaro carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

"J-Jotaro, who is she?! Is she okay?! She has blood all over! Y-Y-You didn't do anything to her... did you?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Jotaro said frankly as he turned and walked away from his mother.

"I'm looking for the Old Man. Sucks having to find him in such a huge house."

"I think your grandfather is in the tea room with Mister Avdol."

Jotaro doesn't utter a word as he continued walking towards the tea room, but he halted and looked back at his mother.

"Are you feeling alright? You looked a little pale this morning." He queried in concern.

The woman gasped and smiled, "I'm fine! Thank you!" She did a peace-sign at her son.

Once finding the Old Man and Mister Avdol, Jotaro gently laid the girl down on the floor.

Jotaro explained everything to both the adults from what had just happened.

The Old Man crossed his arms once Jotaro finished telling his story. He only glanced at the girl as he felt more bad for her.

"I'm sorry Jotaro but I don't think there's much we can do." The Old Man said. "It's too late for her, she's not going to make it. She'll probably die in the next couple of days."

Jotaro grunted under his breath, guilt spread all over his body which his grandfather noticed.

"Don't feel bad, Jotaro. It wasn't your fault." The Old Man assured him.

The Old Man lifted up a finger, "Look, there's a reason why this young girl swore her loyalty to Dio and come kill you..." He moved the girl's bangs out of her forehead, revealing a squirmy looking bug. "...is right here!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Jotaro said in shock.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Dio's Curse!

**_Dio's Curse!_**

"That thing on her forehead is the reason why she swore loyalty to Dio?" Jotaro asked, confused by what his grandfather is saying.

The Old Man nodded with a _hmph_.

"That's a flesh bud made out of Dio's own cells. It connects to her brain." The fortune-teller specified. "This tiny little flesh bud was implanted in her brain to influence her mind."

"In other words, the flesh bud is a controller that draws forth certain feelings." The Old Man added.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes.

"Charisma!" The Old Man cried out. "The feelings that make soldiers want to obey dictators! The feelings that make true believers follow cult leaders!" He clutched his fist and pointed at Noriko.

"This young lady admired Dio and swore her loyalty to him!"

"What are you trying to get at, Old Man?" Jotaro queried.

The Old Man cleared his throat, "What I'm trying to get at is that Dio is a charismatic figure. Meaning he can sway others with his overwhelming powers of attraction. He used that as an advantage to order this young lady, called Noriko, to kill us."

"So operate on her and remove it." Jotaro implied.

"The brain is very delicate, Jotaro. If she were to move while extracting it, we could conflict brain damage." The Old Man clarified with a sigh.

"Jojo." Avdol called out. "The following happened four months ago in Cairo, Egypt." He closed his eyes and reopened them again. "I met DIO!"

* * *

 _ **Four Months ago, Cairo, Egypt...**_

 _Avdol walked down the street in the middle of a full moon night. He was heading back to his shop, Khan el-Khalili, after making a trade with a customer._

 _Once entering the shop, he closed the door behind him and decided to go upstairs._

 _Before Avdol could take a step on the stairs to his shop's second floor, a man stood quietly at the top of the stairs by the door._

 _The cold gaze of the man felt as it could stealthily pierce the fortune teller's heart._

 _The man's golden hair, his near-transparent alabaster skin, and his strange sensuality made it hard for anyone to believe this was a man._

 _"T-This man...the description Mr. Joestar told me about is identical to him! This has to be him! This is DIO!" Avdol thought to himself._

 _Dio lifted up his hand, "I heard that you have powers that ordinary people don't. I'd be grateful if you could show them to me." He said with a silvery tone as he licked his lips._

 _Avdol, frightened, knew the man is truly terrifying. His words brought peace to the fortune teller's soul but with a hint of dangerous sweetness._

 _Dio's hair was flowing above him but Avdol could see something very dangerous on the end of Dio's hair._

 _"Come Avdol..." Dio said._

 _"AAUUUGHHHH!" Avdol jumped out of the window next to him._

 _"I must keep running! I wouldn't even think about fighting this man! Good thing I know the labyrinthine souk below like the back of my hand!"_

 _Avdol continued running, not daring to even look back to see if he was being chased by Dio._

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

"If I didn't escape nor knew who Dio was, I would've end up like this young lady right here. Made into one of his followers through a flesh bud." Avdol then opened his eyes.

"You would be dead within a few years later, your brain completely devoured by the flesh bud." Joseph said.

"Die?" Jotaro said as he stood over Noriko. "Hold on, Noriko here isn't dead yet!" He summoned his purple warrior Stand.

"What are going to do, Jotaro?" Joseph asked in confusion.

Jotaro got on his knees and grabbed Noriko's head, holding her in place.

"I'm going to pull out the flesh bud with my Stand." Jotaro declared.

Avdol gasped as he and Joseph stood up.

"Jotaro, stop!" Joseph cried out.

"Don't touch me, Old Man!" Jotaro snapped at his grandfather. "I'll pull it out without harming her brain. My Stand moves with such precision that it can grasp even a bullet."

"Jotaro, that flesh bud is still alive! Stop what you're doing right now!" Joseph demanded. "Haven't you realized why part of the flesh bud is outside her body? Not even the best surgeons can extract it!"

The purple Stand gentle grabbed onto the flesh bud, only for one of the tentacles to come out and penetrate in Jotaro's hand.

"Shit!"

"C-Crap! One of the flesh bud's tentacle already stabbed him!" Avdol said as he panicked. "Jojo! This isn't good, you have to let go!"

Jotaro furrowed his brows as he concentrated.

Noriko opened her eyes and felt a pair of hands holding her head. Her eyes briefly looked left and right and starred at the Jotaro in a bit of shock.

"Y-You..." She said in a raspy tone.

"Don't move a single muscle, Noriko. If I fail, you're done for." Jotaro warned as his Stand began pulling the flesh bud. The tentacle in Jotaro's hand began moving upwards along his arm and then up to his face.

"Jojo! Stop already! It's already on your face! You have to let go now-!"

Joseph stopped Avdol from intervening, "Hold on, Avdol. My grandson is quite the man." He complimented. "Even though it entered his body, he has remained completely calm. He nor his Stand are trembling!"

"He moves with more precision and strength than I anticipated."

The flesh bud's tentacle was almost in Jotaro's brain but was soon removed out of him once it got out of Noriko.

"He did it!" Joseph cheered.

"AGH!" The purple Stand cried out when it yanked it out of Jotaro.

Joseph then karate chopped the flesh bud, "Overdrive!" He cried out as the flesh bud disintegrated into dust.

Jotaro pulled the brim of hat down before placing his hands back in his pockets and walking out of the room.

Noriko was in shock but relieved. She sat up as she touched her forehead where the flesh bud was placed.

 _"He...He saved me..."_ Noriko thought to herself. She glanced at Jotaro.

"Wh-"

Jotaro heard the girl and turned to the side, waiting to hear what she had to say or ask.

Noriko closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "Why?"

"Why did you risk your life to save me after what happened?" She queried as she was about to tear up.

Jotaro doesn't respond for a moment. He turned his back on her and stepped out of the room.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself..." He responded as he gazed outside.

Noriko looked down at her legs as tears dropped on to her skirt.

 _"Thank you, Jojo..."_

Unbeknownst to them, Jotaro's mother hid her in the corner outside the room after hearing Noriko.

The blonde woman smiled to herself, _"Mama sees right through you, Jotaro."_

A few moments later, Jotaro's mother walks into the room with a first aid kit. She treated and patched up Noriko with care as the others stood there.

"And there." The woman said when she finished wrapping a bandage around Noriko's head.

"Thank you so much ma'am."

"You're welcome, dear." The woman said with a pure smile.

"Noriko, wasn't it?" She asked. "You should rest for a while, perhaps even stay in for the night. I can give your parents a call and let them know if you give me their number."

Noriko widened her eyes as she shook her head, "N-No! I mean uh..." She then looked down at the floor. "I don't want them worry. I'll tell them everything tomorrow. I'm sure they'll understand." She gave the woman a genuine smile at the end.

"Well, okay then," The blonde woman returned the smile and turned at her father.

"Papa, why don't you get her futon ready?"

Joseph frowned as he uncrossed his arms, "Eh? Why do I have to do that?! I don't even like the idea of sleeping on the floor!" He vented out as he smacked the floor.

"Holly, replace the futon in my room with a real bed!" Joseph requested.

"Sorry, Papa, this is Japan, you're going to get used to the Japanese way of doing things." Holly told the elder Joestar.

"Oh, and please call me _Seiko._ " She added.

"What?!"

"Holly comes from the word _Holy_ , which is _Seinaru_ in Japanese." Holly than clapped her hands together joyfully. "So all my friends call me Seiko." She chuckled.

"What the hell is that?! _Holly_ is a beautiful name I gave you-"

Holly looked away from her enraged father, "If you don't call me Seiko from now on, I won't answer..."

Joseph smacked his hands against the floor. "Holly!"

Holly then turned to Noriko with a smile, "Does it hurt, Noriko?"

"Holly!"

Noriko nodded. "No, it doesn't. I'm fine."

"Holly!"

Jotaro pulled the brim of his hat, shadowing his eyes as he stepped out of the room, not wanting to hear his mother and grandfather argue.

Noriko felt awkward by being in the room with both the father and daughter as they continued to dispute.

"All right, Noriko, take off your uniform." Holly told the girl.

"Holly!"

Noriko became flustered, her cheeks blushing madly. "E-Eh?!"

"Holly!"

"But first the men in here will have to leave. Papa, Avdol, please excuse me and Noriko as I help her take off her uniform." Holly demanded as she shooed both men away.

"Holly!"

Holly then closes the shoji from the room as her father continued calling out her name.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

Jotaro opened the shoji from the front of the house and stepped out as he held his school bag.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm definitely going to go to school today." Jotaro noticed something wasn't right and looked behind him. "That's odd..."

 _"Here's your goodbye kiss," Holly kissed her son's cheek._

 _"That's how it's usually plays out... "_ Jotaro thought to himself as he went back inside the house.

Noriko searched around the house trying to find Holly. She wanted to thank her for letting her stay for the night in one of the guest rooms and borrow some pajamas. She also hasn't seen Joseph nor Avdol, but she had heard Joseph calling out for his daughter which caused her to wake up. And Noriko assumed Jotaro was already on his way to school.

Going down the hall, Noriko heard a conversation in one of the rooms nearby. She heard, Joseph, Avdol, and … Jotaro?

 _"What's Jotaro still doing here?"_

Noriko wondered as she walked closer to the room but instead of walking into the room, she remained outside hidden in the corner of the hall.

"No matter how many times I try, he's always hiding in the darkness." Joseph said as he looked at the spirit photos and randomly picks one.

"Every spirit photo I have taken, the background is darkness!"

Avdol grabs a random photo as he observes the image.

"Sadly, I cannot find him in any of my spirit photos…" Joseph said he placed down the photo.

"We used various means to analyze them, but with this darkness, it's always failed." Avdol stated.

"Then you should've told me that in the first place." Jotaro said as he approached between Joseph and Avdol.

He grabs the photo, "I might be able to find out where that darkness or whatever is!"

Noriko doesn't hear them for a moment until the fortune-teller shouted.

"A fly! A fly was in that space!"

"But a fly won't help us at all-"

"Wait a moment! I've seen this fly before!" Avdol cut Joseph off.

"What?!"

"Jojo, do you have an encyclopedia?" Avdol asked urgently.

"We've got a library."

"I'll take the memo," Avdol ran up to the shoji and opened it, "And I'll go investigate!" He said as he rushed to the library.

Before Noriko could move from her spot, she heard a woman groaned.

"Holly..." Joseph said as he crouched to his daughter.

"Papa, I..."

"Just rest Holly," Joseph suggested. "Jotaro, get her some water."

The delinquent doesn't respond as he leaves the room. Noriko watched Jotaro leave and she turned around.

 _"What the hell is going on? It sounded like if they were searching for Dio's whereabouts. But it also seemed like Miss Holly isn't feeling well..."_

Avdol frantically searched in the books of the library. He heard the soft footsteps of Noriko.

"I see you're doing remarkably well."

Noriko shook her head quietly.

"I don't want to sound rude but I'm quite busy at the moment." Avdol said he closed the book he had in hand, placing it on the stacks of book he placed on the floor.

Noriko cleared her throat, "I wanted to ask what's going on, I'm confused on what's happening."

Avdol's eyelids lowered and sighed, "Jotaro and Mr. Joestar were relieved that Miss Holly wasn't affected from Dio's curse but were wrong. She developed a Stand but is going against her, is slowly going to kill her."

Noriko's eyes widened in shock, "Kill her? Are you telling me her Stand is killing her? Is it even possible for your own Stand to kill you?"

Avdol nodded, "In the past, I've encountered many people that suffer that fate."

Noriko looked down at the floor, saddened.

"Right now, her Stand is on her back," Avdol informed as he grabbed another book. "but soon that Stand will start growing like a fern, it will slowly bind her entire body. She will suffer high fevers and other various illnesses, fall into a coma which she'll never awaken from and die."

 _"Poor Miss Holly..."_ Noriko thought to herself.

"A normal human would die of something unseen and unknown and no skilled doctor would be able to treat them." He added as he closes the book, placing it on the floor.

"Nobody, not you nor I can do anything about it."

Noriko closed her eyes. "So, there's no-"

"But there is still hope."

Noriko instinctively looked up at Avdol.

Avdol reached out for another book, "It would take fifty-days for her to reach that state." He said as he opened the book, flipping through the pages.

"What will you need to do to save her?" Noriko queried.

"We need to find and kill Dio before fifty-days." Avdol responded. "If we can destroy the connections to Dio's Stand, we will be able to save her!"

* * *

Noriko entered the room where Jotaro, Joseph and Holly were in, but when she walked in, Holly had lost consciousness again.

"Miss Holly!"

"H-Holly!"

Noriko ran up to the middle-aged woman and kneeled down next to her. Joseph placed his hand on his daughter's forehead.

"Sh-She lost consciousness again..." Joseph's voice slightly cracked.

"The way she acted just now confirms it." Joseph said.

Noriko glanced at Joseph, "What do you mean, Mr. Joestar?"

"She's acting all cheerful even though she's burning up." Joseph brushed his fingers on Holly's hair. "Though she hasn't said anything, my daughter _is_ aware of her Stand."

"She was actually trying to hide her Stand from us. She didn't want any of us to worry about her. That's what kind of person my daughter is..."

Jotaro had his fists clutched tightly, even though he didn't show it, it was clear he was worried sick about his mother.

"Mr. Joestar, I've found it...about the fly." Avdol said, walking into the room with a book.

Everyone immediately turned their heads at Avdol.

Avdol placed the book on the table and opened it, showing everyone the page of the fly he was looking for.

"This, right here." He pointed at the fly called, _Nile Ue Ue Fly_.

* * *

 _The Nile Ue Ue Fly dwells only within the Nile River Basin. The ones with stripes on their legs are known as Aswan Ue Ue Flies._

* * *

"So it's in Egypt!" Joseph exclaimed.

"And it's narrowed down to the Aswan area." Avdol stated. "Dio is there!"

Noriko crossed her arms, "So my assumptions were correct."

"Hm? What do you mean, Noriko?" Joseph queried.

"The flesh bud was planted on my brain three months ago." She stated. "My family and I had went on vacation in Egypt to visit the Nile River. While I was there, I met Dio."

"You were in Egypt as well?" Avdol questioned.

Noriko's long twisted bang on the side bounced with her nod.

"If so, then for some reason Dio doesn't want to leave Egypt."

"When do you plan on going?" Noriko queried as she uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on her chest, "I'll go along with you guys."

Jotaro looked at Noriko confused, "Why do you want to come with us?"

Noriko glanced at Jotaro and smiled, "Actually, about that..." She closed her eyes as she lowered her head. "I'm not sure myself why I want to join you either, Jojo." She reopened her eyes.

 _"Tch."_ Jotaro turned his head to the side.

"I've regained my senses because of you." Noriko said genuinely as she tapped her forehead where the flesh bud was once there. "That's all..."

Joseph and Avdol smiled as Joseph walked over to his daughter.

The elder Joestar kneeled down close to his daughter's face.

"Holly...We're going to save you, no matter what." He touched the side of Holly's face.

"Don't worry." He assured her.

"Miss Holly is a woman who can calm the hearts of others." Noriko remarked. "When she's around people, they feel at ease."

"Indeed." Avdol affirmed.

Joseph got up from the floor and glanced at everyone.

"Since there's no time, we're leaving immediately! I'll call the Speedwagon Foundation doctors." Joseph said as he rushed out the room.

Joseph explained to everyone that the Speedwagon Foundation Doctors can be trusted. They will take care of Holly around the clock while they're on their way to Egypt. Avdol named Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum, after randomly picking a card from The Tarot.

* * *

 **Name:** _Kujo, Jotaro_

 **Stand:** _Star Platinum_

 **Powers:** _Precise Movement and Splendid Strength_

 **Name:** _Kakyoin, Noriko_

 **Stand:** _Hierophant Green_

 **Powers:** _Long distance manipulation and Emerald Splash_

 **Name:** _Joseph Joestar_

 **Stand:** _Hermit Purple_

 **Powers:** _Spirit Photos_

 **Name:** _Muhammad, Avdol_

 **Stand:** _Magician's Red_

 **Powers:** _Fire and Heat_

"All right, we're off to Egypt!"

* * *

 _ **Egypt**_

Purple vines appeared on a muscular arm and crushed a camera that was set on the table. A photo ejects out of the broken object as the man grabs it and waits for the image to appear.

"Just as I anticipated..." He said.

"They figured out where I am."

The image showed the sleeping quadruple Crusaders in the plane.

"Jotaro and Joseph..." He hissed.

"Don't you worry my lord," An elderly woman assured as she approached the man with a cane in hand. "I've already sent out someone to kill them if Noriko failed."

"He specializes in making everything look like an _accident_..." The woman hysterically laughed.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Tower Of Gray!

**_I apologize for not updating last week, I had gotten sick which delayed me from working on the chapter. Not only that, I am still re-working on Beauty Of Annihilation! Anyway, in this chapter we see our Noriko battle!_**

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

A redheaded middle-aged woman peeked every now and then out her window as she became more antsy.

It was pouring heavily outside, thundering and cold which worried her even more for her daughter's whereabouts.

"Where could she have gone, Takahiro?" The woman asked her husband before closing the curtains once again.

"We haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"I don't know, Nami." The redheaded middle-aged man replied as he only starred at the floor while on the couch.

"Do you think she ran away?" Nami turned her head to look at her husband, waiting for a response.

He doesn't answer and narrowed his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks before wiping them away.

Nami walked over to Takahiro and sat next to him. In front of them was a coffee table with a picture frame of Noriko entering High School for the first time with a bright smile.

Nami grabbed the frame and looked at it closely, "Noriko..." Her fingers graced the glass part.

"Noriko..." Nami muttered, "Where are you? Where could you have gone? Did you run away or did something happen to you?"

She hugged the frame tightly against her chest as tears dropped onto her skirt. Both parents sob through the whole night, desperately worried for their daughter.

* * *

It was peacefully quite in the plane. Everyone was asleep except the attendants and pilots as they worked.

The Crusaders slumber soon ended once they heard an odd buzzing sound. Normally a bug wouldn't sound _that_ too loud but why is there an insect inside the plane?

They gave each other quick glances before standing up.

Jotaro noticed the bug and squinted his eyes for a clearer vision of the bug.

"A fly?" He muttered out.

The bug got closer and realized it was no regular bug.

"No, it's a stag beetle." He confirmed.

"Avdol, could it be that we're encountering another Stand?" Joseph queried at the Fortune Teller.

Avdol narrowed his eyes. "It's a possibility, Mr. Joestar. Stands come in many different shapes and sizes. This Stand could just be a shape of an insect."

The bug vanished behind the seats as everyone widened their eyes.

"W-Where did it go?!" Avdol asked in a panic.

"That little bastard hid behind the shadows." Joseph remarked.

They cautiously looked around.

Noriko heard a hissing sound and turned her head.

She gasped. "Watch out, Jojo! It's right next to you!" She shouted.

"T-The bug...It's huge! It has to be a Stand! I don't doubt it!" Noriko said.

"It's fucking gross." Jotaro commented. "But I'll deal with it." He holstered both hands in his pockets.

"You need to be very careful, Jotaro." Avdol warned the delinquent. "I've heard about a bug Stand who enjoyed ripping their victim's tongues out."

Jotaro narrowed his eyes. _**"Star Platinum!"**_

" _ **ORA!"**_

The little bug quickly dodged the attacked. The Crusaders were shocked from what they witnessed.

"H-How?!" Avdol stammered. "He was able to dodge Star Platinum, who's precision and speed is enough to grasp a bullet but yet this creature is faster!"

"W-Where is he?! Where's the person controlling this damn thing!" Noriko queried in a panic.

Saliva began coming out of the beetle's mouth.

"Jojo! It's going to attack!" Noriko cried out.

The beetle's sharp needle charged at Jotaro. He used Star Platinum's hand to block the attack but penetrated through. The needle was heading to his mouth but luckily blocked it with its teeth.

"JoJo!"

"Jotaro!"

"So I was right! _**It's Tower of Gray!**_ _**The Tower Tarot Card!"**_ Avdol concluded.

"His Stand symbolizes in destruction, calamity, and the interruption of journeys."

Everyone turned their gaze at Avdol.

"Tower of Gray is a malicious Stand who commits mass murders by making his kills _'accidental'_. I'm sure all of you have heard about what happened last year in England when an airplane crashed and more than three hundred people were killed. There were rumors that it was his doing but now I see that he is working for Dio!"

" _ **OORRRAAA!"**_

" _ **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! OORRAAAAAAA!"**_

The Crusader's jaws dropped in shock after seeing Tower of Gray dodge two-fisted rush of blows.

"I-I can't believe it! This little bastard was able to evade not only one fist but two fists at once! It's incredibly fast!" Avdol said.

The insect scoffed. " _Heh, heh..._ Even if you have guns and shot your bullets at me, within a centimeter away, none of it will be able to touch my Stand!"

Joseph looked around. _"Which one of these passengers is the user? Where is that little shit hiding?!"_

The Stand immediately disappeared before their eyes.

Noriko turned around and saw the creature.

"He's over there!" She stated.

The Stand chuckled as he descended lower from behind the row of civilians.

"What the hell is he planning?" Jotaro knitted his brows.

Avdol raised his brows. "He's-!"

Within seconds, Tower of Gray ripped the tongues out of several men.

" _HAHAHA!_ Bingo! I have their tongues! And now..." The bug flew to a wall.

Using the victim's tongues, he wrote _Massacre_ on the wall with blood.

"H-H-He actually did it!" Noriko stuttered in fear.

Avdol narrowed his eyes as he was now filled with rage. "That bastard! _**Magician's Red!"**_

"Wait, Mr. Avdol! Don't do it!" Noriko pleaded, stopping the Fortune-Teller.

Vanishing his Stand, Noriko's outburst awakened an elder gentleman who was sleeping.

The elderly man rubbed his eyes and face. "What's with all the noise all of a sudden?" He wondered as he stood up.

The insect bug got closer to the passenger as the Crusader widened their eyes.

"Sir watch out!" Noriko warned.

"I guess I'll go use the bathroom then..." The man said casually as he turned his back and touched the wall that was covered in blood.

"Hm? What is this sticky substance?" He looked over at the wall and panicked. " _ **AAAAHH!**_ I-I-I-Is that blood?!"

He stepped back as Noriko stood behind him.

"Atemi." Noriko struck the back of the man's head, causing him to pass out as everyone looked at her astonished.

Noticing their stare, "I learned a bit of martial arts as a kid." She stated.

"Anyway, we need to vanquish that bug quickly as possible before the other passengers panic." She suggested and looked over at Avdol and Jotaro.

"Mr. Avdol, using Magician's Red actively in this plane could cause it explode, killing all of us. Jojo, your Star Platinum could punch a hole in the fuselage, it'd be a catastrophe."

She turned her gaze at Tower of Gray.

"This calls for a quiet, discreet Stand like mine, Hierophant Green!" Noriko got herself in a stance.

" _Heh, heh._ Noriko, Kakyoin, eh? I've heard all about you from Lord Dio. Don't even bother." Tower of Gray said.

"You think you have silence on your side but your Stand can't keep up with my speed!"

Noriko smirked. "Is that so?" She teased as her Stand summoned next to her.

 _ **"EMERALD SPLASH!"**_

Tower of Gray blocked the emerald projectiles with a laugh.

Noriko furrowed her brows, showing more determination.

" _ **EMERALD SPLASH!"**_

"You seem to think if you fire enough shots they'll hit me! But none of your projectiles have hit me at all!" Tower of Gray commented.

"This isn't good! He's too fast!" Avdol stated.

The beetle hissed and charged its mouth needle at Hierophant Green, striking the Stand's mouth.

Blood spurted out of Noriko's mouth.

"N-Noriko!" Jotaro cried out as his grandfather and Avdol gasped.

Noriko collapsed to the floor with a groan.

"Noriko stop before you get more hurt!" Avdol demanded.

Noriko grunted as she lifted her head up.

" _HAHAHAHA_! My speed is far above yours, Noriko! You don't stand a chance against me with your Hierophant Green!"

Tower of Gray got a bit closer to Noriko.

"And now Noriko, with my next attack, I'll use this _Tower Needle_ to rip your Stand's tongue out! _HAHAHA!_ Won't that be fun?!" The enemy declared.

Noriko glared at the bug.

" _ **EMERALD SPLASH!"**_

" **YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, DO YOU NORIKO?!** _ **HEHEHEHAHAHA!**_ **"**

"This is bad! How can Noriko win if this little bastard is dodging her attacks!" Avdol pointed out.

Tower of Gray then charged at Noriko.

"You'll become mad from how much pain you'll endure once it rips your tongue out! _HAHA!_ How exquisite!" He said.

"Excuse me, what did you just say? Did you say _**I'll**_ go mad from the pain?" Noriko said as she stood up.

Tower of Gray launched its Tower Needle at Noriko.

"My Hierophant Green?" She smirked as her Stand's tendrils struck Tower of Gray from every direction.

" _ **GLAAAH! WHAT?!"**_ The bug groaned in pain.

"If it rips you apart it'll go mad from _pure joy_!" Noriko wiped the blood of the corners of her lips.

"I had already extended Hierophant's appendages under the seats. All I had to do was use my Emerald Splash to move you into position. Did you not realize that?" Noriko explained.

Hierophant Green ripped Tower of Gray apart.

" _ **EEEAAAAHHH!"**_ The man who Noriko knocked out earlier shrieked from pain with his tongue out. His tongue had an imprint of the bug-shaped Stand. Blood squirted out of his head from the attack.

"What the-?!" Joseph said in shock.

"So it was that old geezer all along, huh?" Noriko scoffed. "It seems repulsive Stands have repulsive users..."

Joseph and Jotaro placed the enemy's body on a seat.

Noriko observed the old geezer's face but found nothing on him.

"Well that's strange..." She said as she twirled her curled bang. "It doesn't look like he had Dio's flesh bud in his forehead at all."

"Tower of Gray was always evil." Avdol informed. "He killed many tourists and made it look like an accident all in return for pay." He placed a small blanket on the enemy's head to cover his face.

"I'm not surprised he's working for Dio. I'm sure Dio was able to manipulate him since he's easily blinded by his own greed."

Suddenly Noriko lost her balance and bumped into Jotaro. The delinquent caught her in his arms before letting go of her.

"Sorry, Jojo." The girl apologized as she was slightly blushing, not looking at his face. "I could've sworn I thought I felt the plane was tilted."

Joseph looked around and saw the cup that had fallen to the floor.

"No Noriko, I think you're right." Joseph said.

He narrowed his eyes and saw the cup move around again. "The plane _is_ crooked!" He stated and ran to the cockpit.

Everyone gave each other a quick glance before following behind the elder Joestar.

Two attendants in front of the entrance blocked the Joestar's path.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there. Passengers are not allowed in the cockpit." One of them said.

"I know that already!" Joseph said as he moved the woman to the side.

"B-But sir-"

Jotaro approached the women and their eyes widened.

" _Wow! He's so handsome!"_

"Move it, bitch." Jotaro said as he pushed them to the side.

" _What a shock..."_

Both women landed in the arms of Avdol.

"Sorry ladies but this is really important." He said as he followed along the others.

The women are left in shock as they stood there speechless.

" _Wow, they're all handsome!"_

Noriko walked over to the attendants.

"I apologize for what they're doing especially the one who pushed you both, I hope you don't mind forgiving him but this is an emergency." Noriko said sincerely as she proceeded on walking into the cockpit.

* * *

"Damn it! He got us!" Joseph stated as he saw the three pilot men on the floor murdered with their tongues ripped out.

"Their tongues have been ripped out." Jotaro said. "That little fucking rhino-beetle killed them before we even found out it was him!"

Noriko and Avdol entered the room and gasped from seeing the dead bodies. Noriko covered her mouth to prevent any screaming that would come out.

Joseph walked over the controls and saw the numbers of the altitude dropping massively.

"Shit." Joseph muttered. "Not only we're losing altitude but that bastard destroyed the auto-pilot! We're going to crash!"

"Crash?!" Noriko said.

" _ **BWAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Everyone turned around to see the old geezer still alive.

"What the-?!" Jotaro wondered.

"My Stand, Tower of Gray, the Tower Taroth card, signifies calamity and interruptions of journeys! None of you will be able to reach Lord Dio! Even if you manage to live through the crash, you're still more than ten-thousand kilometers away from Egypt! Those who swore loyalty to Dio will pursue you relentlessly! You don't stand a chance against him! There are Stands in this world beyond your wildest imaginations!" The old geezer pointed at the Crusaders.

"Lord Dio's power is the one that rules over all of them! You bastards won't be able to reach him alive! Your deaths will be swift and painful!" He collapsed to the ground finally passing away.

The two attendants who witnessed the whole thing gasped in horror.

"You're both _definitely_ professionals. It's a good thing you didn't scream, it annoys the fucking hell out of me." Jotaro remarked.

"Now I got a request for both of you. Get everyone to put on their life-jackets, this Old Man right here will make an emergency landing on water." Jotaro declared.

Joseph was about to protest from his grandson's request but crossed his arms.

"G-Got it, sir!" One of the women said and both attendants left the cockpit.

Jotaro leaned over at his grandfather.

"Gramps..." He whispered.

Joseph sighed, "Well, I do have experience from flying propeller planes, but this..."

"Propeller planes?" Noriko raised a brow.

"Jotaro, this will be my _**third**_ plane crash." Joseph stated.

"Have you ever heard of someone being in a plane crash _ **three**_ times? Let alone surviving each one."

Everyone sighed as they looked away. Noriko facepalmed her face.

Jotaro glanced back at his father with narrowed eyes.

"Well that settles it then, I am _**never**_ riding in a damn plane with you _**ever**_ again." Jotaro said sternly.

* * *

 _ **Hong Kong, China**_

The Crusaders and all passengers on board made it through the crash and were now in Hong Kong, China.

Jotaro, Noriko and Avdol waited across the street for Joseph, who was making a phone call to a friend.

"Hey big guy!" A man shouted.

The Crusaders turned to the shop they stood next to, seeing the man behind the register.

"You're all not from around here, huh? Want some rice porridge? You can't just stop by in Hong Kong and not try it out!" He picked up a drink on the side. "We also have hot cola too!"

"Hot cola? That's new, but I would like to try out the rice porridge." Noriko said and looked over at Jotaro. "Hey Jojo, did you know that unlike in Japan, rice porridge is a staple food in Hong Kong. To some is quite a delicacy."

She turned back at the owner of the shop lifting up a finger. "I would like one rice porridge, please. Make it the popular way with pork and century egg if you have it." She ordered with a smile.

"Coming right up, ma'am!"

Avdol glanced at the owner. "Well in that case I would like-"

"Hey!" Joseph shouted.

They all averted their gaze at the elder Joestar.

"What? You all think we have time to eat?! We'll stop at my old favorite and you can wait to stuff your faces there!" He said as he walked over to the group.

"Hey! You dandy guy over there! You seem interested in trying some of our Hong Kong hot cola!" The owner said.

"Hot cola?! What kind of shit is that?! Everyone knows cola is supposed to be cold!" Joseph snapped at him.

"So who were you calling, Gramps?" Jotaro queried.

"I'll explain everything once we get to the shop." Joseph responded. "We're going to need a plan on how we're going to get to Egypt safely and quickly as possible."

Noriko placed a hand under her chin, "A plan?"

"Mr. Joestar. The only possible way for us to get to Egypt is by plane but we cannot allow more innocent civilians to be hurt by this." Avdol asserted.

* * *

"You're not wrong, Avdol. At this rate is near impossible to go by plane to Egypt. That's why we're not going by plane anymore. We'll either go by land or sea." Joseph proposed as he and the group sat in a table in his friend's shop.

"However, if we don't make it to Egypt within fifty days, Ms. Holly will..." Avdol trailed off as everything became silent.

They all knew if they didn't make it to Egypt and kill Dio, Jotaro's mother whose Joseph's daughter, will die from the curse.

A waitress came by and served them tea. Joseph thanked the woman as she left.

"If we had stayed in the plane and not been attacked, we would've made it to Cairo by now." Noriko muttered quietly, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm fully aware of that, Noriko." Joseph acknowledged. "But it's still too soon to panic over it." He assured with a smile.

"It was over a century ago when _Jules Verne_ wrote _Around The World In Eighty-Days_ , traveling forty-thousand kilometers. Mind you that it was in the era where they used steamboats and steam engines."

"So even if we don't go to Egypt by plane, we can still cover the ten-thousand kilometers within fifty-days." Joseph pulled out a map from his coat pocket.

He placed the map on the table for everyone to see. "As for how we get there," He pointed their location on the map.

"We're going by sea." He proposed. "We'll charter a good-sized boat and head around the Malaysian peninsula and cross the Indian ocean. It'll be the Silk Road of the sea."

Avdol nodded with an agreement. "I also agree that's best, Mr. Joestar. Crossing the border by land may bring us trouble, and if we run into any trouble when traveling through the Himalayas or the desert, that'll eat up a lot of time. It's too dangerous."

"Sorry but I haven't been to those places using either route, so I can't offer a valid opinion. I'll leave it up to the both of you." Noriko said.

Jotaro sighed and nodded. "Same here."

"Then it has been decided then." Joseph said as he put away the map. "The only danger that lies ahead are the Stand users that are sent by Dio."

"We'll need to do our best to get to Egypt without being spotted." Joseph warned.

Before Noriko could take a sip from her tea, she didn't realize she had finished it. Looking into the pot, it was empty from everyone drinking the tea.

She lifted the lid off the teapot, leaving it slightly opened.

Jotaro notices this and gave her a confused stare.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Noriko giggled. "In Hong Kong, if you leave the lid of the teapot like this, it means you want more tea and they'll bring you more."

The same waitress arrived and poured tea into Noriko's cup.

"And when they pour tea into your cup, you do this," Noriko double tapped the table with her index finger.

"It means thank you." Noriko smiled at the woman, who returned the smile before walking away.

"You sure do know a lot about China's culture." Jotaro remarked.

"Well I always been interested in learning different cultures from around the world. Just in case I ever visit those places." Noriko explained as she took a drink from her tea.

"What country would you like to visit?" Jotaro asked.

Noriko tapped her chin twice. "Hmm. I'm not exactly sure. I would like to visit a lot of countries. The main one would have to be Italy."

"Italy you say?" Joseph intervened, "I haven't been to Italy in fifty-years!"

"Fifty-years?! How's it like over there?!" Noriko queried, interested to know more.

"Pardon me, _mademoiselle_ , but do all of you have a moment?" A man with tall silver-hair said as he approached the Crusaders, covering his face with the menu. He had a French accent.

"I am tourist from France and I'm having a bit of trouble understanding the menu." He closed the menu, revealing his face.

"Could ya help me out here?" He asked.

"Talk about annoying. Fuck off." Jotaro snapped at him.

"Jotaro there's no need to be rude! Give him a break." Joseph scolded at his grandson and glanced at the Frenchman. He held out his hand so the man could give him the menu.

"I've been to Hong Kong countless of times so I'm able to at least read the kanji from the menu. Why don't you come join us?" Joseph suggested.

"Sure." The Frenchman said as he sat between Avdol and Joseph.

Joseph ordered for everyone and when the food arrived to their table, they had a displeased look on their faces.

"Well this is completely different from what Mr. Joestar ordered..." Noriko noted.

"Gimme a break..." Jotaro sighed.

" _AHAHAHA_! Whoops!" Joseph laughed. "But don't worry, it doesn't matter what you order because the food taste great! Now let's eat!"

Everyone gave each other a brief glance of disgust but grabbed their chopsticks and began eating.

Noriko gasp from taking a bite from what was inside the clam dish.

"Wow! This taste delicious!" She said.

"Like I said, it tastes great doesn't it?" Joseph laughed once again.

"Well, they sure took their time in preparing this." The Frenchman picked up a star-shaped carrot. "Just look at the detail they did on this star."

The man leaned a bit forward. "It reminds me of someone..." He trailed off as his tone changed.

Everyone shot a glare at the man.

"Ah, that's right. A friend of mine has the exact same mark on the base of his neck..."

"Are you...another enemy?!" Noriko queried as she gritted her teeth.

The Frenchman smirked and placed the carrot on his neck. The rice porridge began to bubble and Avdol widened his eyes.

"Mr. Joestar! Watch out!" He shouted as a sword came out of the bowl.

Before it could strike Joseph, he managed to capture the blade between his fingers with his artificial hand.

"It's a Stand!" Joseph stated.

Avdol threw the table over and called out his Stand.

" _ **Magician's Red!"**_

His Stand blew fire at the enemy's Stand. The sword-man Stand swirled its blade around, capturing the flames and tossing them onto a table. The flames imitated as a clock on the table.

"H-His sword is really fast!" Noriko pointed out.

"My Stand is the _**Chariot Card**_! _ **Silver Chariot!**_ " The Frenchman said and glared at Avdol.

"Mohammed, Avdol! It seems as if I will be disposing of you first!" He declared. "I've carved a burning clock into that table. You'll die before it strikes twelve!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _You guys weren't expecting Noriko's parents being mentioned now, huh? I didn't like that we only knew Kakyoin's mother in the original SDC and we never knew her name either so I thought why not give them names and include the father as well. I hope they're not terrible the names I picked out but I hope you guys like it! Cya next time!_**


	4. Silver Chariot!

**_I apologize for the delay, I had gotten busy!_**

* * *

"Your Stand has an outstanding speed, but you say you'll kill me before the clock strikes twelve? You seem to have quite an ego as well, Mr...?"

"Polnareff. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jean Pierre Polnareff." The Frenchman said.

"I appreciate the introduction, however..."Avdol destroyed the table with his Stand.

He snapped his fingers and the table with the fire tumbled over. The flames went up, surrounding the table.

" _Monsieur_ Polnareff, I hope you don't think my flames only burn upward or from the wind. I can control fire as I wish, hence, _Magician's Red_." Avdol told the Frenchman.

Polnareff scoffed. "Fire is what began life itself. I should have expected as much from _Magician's Red_ since it represents the beginnings of all things! And yet you speak of ego?" He raised up his arm and opened his hand, revealing five coins.

"This swordsmanship of mine..." He tossed the coins in the air. "...Is this mere ego?!" With his Stand, Silver Chariot, captured all coins with one strike.

Everyone was astonished from this.

"He stabbed through all five coins in a single strike!" Joseph said in shock.

"No Old Man, take a closer look at it." Jotaro said.

Noriko gasped as she saw what Jotaro meant. "No way!"

Avdol frowned. " _Hmph_. So I see. He's even cut a flame between each coin.

Polnareff smirked. "I'm glad you know what this means, _Monsieur_ Avdol."

"I'm far from being egotistical! My Stand can slash the very air and create gaps between nothingness and nothingness! It even has the power to sever fire. That's why your flames are useless against my Silver Chariot!"

Diminishing his Stand, the coins fell to the floor and he walked over to the entrance.

"The card behind my Stand, _Chariot,_ stands for conquest and victory. I have no issue in defeating you in this cramped little room but is not your flame ability better suited for a wide-open space, Avdol? Defeating you at your best would be worthy against my Stand." Polnareff stated.

"All of you, follow me outside, where I'll slice you up one by one!" He ordered.

* * *

They arrived to a strange location that none of them recognize except Noriko.

"What the hell is this?!" Joseph asked.

"It's Tiger Balm Garden, Mr. Joestar." Noriko responded.

"Tiger Balm Garden?"

Noriko nodded, "It was created back in 1935 by Aw Boon Haw, who became a millionaire by selling his curative Tiger Balm. Because of the bright colors and strangely carved animals, it became the number one spot in Hong Kong." She informed.

"Enough chit-chat and follow me!" Polnareff demanded as he kept walking up the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs, there was an arena-like area. It was spacious enough for both Stand users to battle.

Polnareff turned around, "Allow me to make a prediction on how will this go..."

"Go ahead." Avdol said.

"First, Avdol, you will be destroyed by your own Stand's power." Polnareff declared with a smirk with his Stand appearing behind him.

Avdol narrowed his eyes.

"Avdol..." Jotaro said as he approached the Fortune-Teller.

Avdol looked over at the delinquent. "Don't worry Jotaro, I won't need help. As he said before, in an open space like this, I can use my Stand to the fullest."

He summons Magician's Red and both Stand users stare at each other for a moment.

"Come on!" Silver Chariot charged at Magician's Red, swinging his sword at it.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Silver Chariot kept swinging his sword at the flaming bird Stand. Magician's Red kept dodging the blade with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong?! You're not going to spit those flames of yours?!" Polnareff provoked. "If not, I'll finish you right now!"

Silver Chariot began to rapidly swing its sword.

" _ **Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"**_

Magician's Red shot multiple fireball projectiles at Silver Chariot. The swordsman Stand hit the fireballs with a single strike, throwing back at a statue. The statue formed into Magician's Red, mocking the Fortune-Teller.

Everyone gasped as Polnareff smirked.

Joseph clutched his fist. "Dammit! He's just playing around. He carved a statue of Magician's Red while he was attacking!"

Polnareff tilted his head back with a chuckle. "Not bad, _hehehe_ , you fit perfectly well in garden, Magician's Red." He taunted.

Avdol closed his eyes as his Stand began sucking up the particles of flames in its mouth.

Polnareff narrowed his eyes at the man, " _Hrm_. You're going to unleash your full power at last..." He muttered. "Interesting...Bring it on!"

Joseph raised his brows as he knew was about going to happen.

"Hey! We need to hide behind something! Avdol is going to use _that_ move or we'll get burned!" Joseph warned as he ran behind a rock.

"What are you talking about, Old Man?" Jotaro queried as he and Noriko followed the elder Joestar.

" _ **CROSSFIRE HURRICANE!"**_

Flaming Ankh's projectiles launched towards Polnareff.

"Is this the best you can do?! I told you my swordsmanship can create gaps of nothingness where I slice the air, which I'll use to cut your flames in half!" Polnareff declared.

Silver Chariot deflected the attack back at Avdol.

The flames engulfed both user and Stand.

"Mr. Avdol!" Noriko cried out.

"Avdol! His flames are so intense that it's burning him and his Stand alive!" Joseph shouted.

" _Fwahaha_! As I predicted! You will die by your own flames, Avdol!"

Avdol lifted his head up and glared at the Frenchman. He charged Magician's Red at him.

Polnareff smirked, "Good grief, one last pathetic gasp? This is clearly hard to watch, just die already!"

Silver Chariot slashed the Stand across but the Frenchman noticed something was wrong.

Polnareff shook his head as he glanced at Magician's Red.

"What the hell was that?!" He queried.

Suddenly he was now engulfed by the flames.

"What?! This is impossible! How can his own Stand injure me after the moment of its own destruction?!" He wondered.

"That's a dummy you bastard!" Joseph stated as he pointed at the statue Polnareff had just attacked.

"Your eyes were obscured by the flames." Avdol said as he stood back up. "Your Silver Chariot only succeeded in slicing through the statue it carved earlier!"

Polnareff widened his eyes.

"Perhaps you should've taken my word when I told you that I can control my flames at will. The flames that you blew back towards the statue melted its joints and caused it to move. The one defeated by his own stand was you, Polnareff!"

"And now..." He narrowed his eyes. "... Enjoy another helping of my _**Crossfire Hurricane**_!"

" _ **TAKE THIS! CROSSFIRE HURRICANE!"**_

Polnareff was blown away as he screamed in pain from the attack.

"You're ten years younger too young to challenge a Fortune-Teller in a battle of predictions!" Avdol noted with a smirk.

"Avdol's Crossfire Hurricane has incredible power." Joseph commented.

"His Stand must've melted in the face of such an attack! He's done for!"

"That's one hell of a burn. I'm betting he's dead or wishes he was. He'll be lucky if he survived that, actually, no that'll be bad luck." Jotaro remarked.

Noriko turned around, "Even if he's alive, he'll be in bed for months. His Stand is in shambles and it cannot fight." She said.

"Now, Mr. Joestar." Avdol walked over to the group with his hands together against his chest. "Let us continue on our journey to Egypt."

As they walked down the stairs, Silver Chariot's armor exploded and Polnareff was launched high up in the air.

"What the hell is going on?! His Stand just exploded into pieces and was thrown into the sky!" Joseph stated.

Polnareff opened his eyes.

"He flew up in the air while still lying down!" Noriko said.

" _BRAVO!"_ Polnareff said as he applauds. _"OH, BRAVO MONSIEUR!"_

"That's impossible!"

"H-How can this be?!"

"He's not even hurt!"

"If you look closely, his burns are minor. But how the hell is he still floating in the air like that?" Jotaro said last.

Polnareff chuckled, "Look with your inner eye and see the truth!"

Silver Chariot was now more visible, holding up the Frenchman.

Avdol gasped in shock. "I-It's h-his..."

Polnareff flipped over and landed on both of his feet.

"You see? This is my Stand, Silver Chariot without its armor!" Polnareff stated.

"You seem surprised." Polnareff said. "It would be dishonorable of me to defeat you before I explain my previous move to you. It's only fair, after all."

"Will you allow me the honor of explaining it?" He asked.

Avdol nodded, "Very well. Let us hear your explanation." He said as he took a few steps forward.

Polnareff placed both hands on his hips. "My Stand didn't tear apart and disappear. My Silver Chariot wears protective armor. That is what my Stand removed. Your flames only burned the armor, which is why I escaped with only minor burns."

He looked to side with full confidence, "And since its armor is gone, is much faster than before!" He stated.

"Did any of you even saw a glimpse of my Stand when it launched me in the air? Indeed, that's how fast my Stand is now!"

Avdol crossed his arms. "Hmm. I see...because of its heavy armor, it was forced to take the brunt of my Crossfire Hurricane." He then got in a stance. "However, you're at a much vulnerable state. Since it lacks proper protection, if I were to attack again, it may not survive!"

" _Oui!_ It may be." Polnareff said with a smug smirk as he crossed his arms. "But that's impossible!"

"Impossible? We shall see about that."

"But first let me show you something that would really freak the hell out of you!"

"Oh? Please do."

In an instant, Silver Chariot duplicated itself, revealing several clones of the Stand.

The Crusaders jaw dropped in shock.

"What the devil?! He has six...no seven Stands in total!" Joseph pointed out.

"But how is that even possible when you can only have one Stand per user?!" Noriko inquired.

"It appears I've succeeded." Polnareff grinned. "These are after-images!" He chuckled.

"A whole army of Stand after-images to fool your sight and hearing. Your senses won't be able to follow their movement."

"How do you like my swordsmanship now, Avdol!" Silver Chariot and the after-images charged at Magician's Red.

Avdol frowned, _**"RED BIND!"**_

Rope-like Flames launched at the after-images but the clones would disappear before they could get hit.

Polnareff laughed as his Stand and the after-images reappeared behind him.

"And just as I finished saying, you won't stand a chance keeping up with it! Your flames will only keep attacking the images instead of the real thing!"

" _ **AAAAH! TAKE THIS!"**_ Avdol charged forward and unleashed his Red Bind again.

"Striking randomly now, Avdol?" Polnareff crossed his arms. "Desperation isn't a good look on you my dear Avdol!" He quipped.

"At this rate he'll exhaust himself." Noriko commented.

" _ **CROSSFIRE HURRICANE!"**_

The fortune-teller missed again and created a hole on the ground from his attack.

Polnareff waved his finger, " _Non, non, non, non!_ Have you learned nothing at all today?! That was another after-image! Your attacks will not work on my Stand, you'll just keep making holes on the ground!"

"Why don't you just give up already?! _**COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!**_ "

Silver Chariot and the after-images charged at Avdol and carved Ankh symbols on his face.

Avdol was pashed a few feet away as he groaned from the pain.

"Avdol!" Jotaro shouted.

"Such precision...His Stand's ability is impressively well-trained at great length!" Avdol remarked.

"I've trained for ten years for personal reasons..." Polnareff stated and lifted up a hand. "Now, shall we hurry and finish this? My next move will finish you."

"That's very noble of you to reveal your attack. You're quite honorable." Avdol said. "You've inspired me; thus, I too will reveal my next attack as a return."

Polnareff narrowed his eyes. "Oh?" He crossed his arms.

"My Crossfire Hurricane comes in more varieties than the one you've already seen." Avdol explained. "As you already saw, they're Ankh shaped flame, but it may not remain whole. I am capable of separating it to let the pieces fly independently!"

Flames circle around the fortune-teller and rise up.

" _ **CROSSFIRE HURRICANE SPECIAL! Can you dodge this?!"**_

Avdol's flaming Ankh's divided into multiple pieces, lunging at Polnareff.

" _ **IT'S NO USE AVDOL!"**_

Polnareff's Stand and the clones circle around him to block the attack.

"It's no good! His Stands are in a circular formation!" Joseph said.

"It's like he thought everything out!" Noriko said.

" _ **NAIVE! NAÏVE! NAÏVE! NAÏVE! NAÏVE! NAÏVE! NAÏVE! SO VERY NAÏVE! I'LL USE YOUR POWER AGAINST YOU JUST AS I DID BEFORE!"**_

" _ **SLICE IT AND HURL IT BACK!"**_

Before Polnareff could strike, one of the flaming Ankh's exploded beneath him.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

The Frenchman was thrown up into the sky and plummeted to the ground while burning.

Avdol kneeled down to the ground, he was in front of the hole he had made earlier when he missed his attack on Silver Chariot.

"That's the hole he made earlier from his flames! I get it now! It makes sense! He first shot was a set up and nothing more! He then used the tunnel to heat it more with his Crossfire Hurricane!" Joseph concluded.

"Like I said, I'm capable of dividing my flames into multiple attacks." Avdol said as he stood back up.

Polnareff attempted to get up but flopped back to the ground. He lifted his head and saw Avdol standing before him holding a knife.

The Fortune-Teller threw it on the ground in front of Polnareff.

"Burning is a painful way to meet one's death." Avdol told him. "Take the dagger and end it while you can." He turned around and began walking back to the others.

Polnareff grabbed the dagger and raised his arm, aiming at Avdol. Changing his mind, he placed it under his neck but placed it back down on the ground.

"I was too conceited..." He admitted. "I didn't think his flames were a match against my swordsmanship..."

He laid his head down, "Heh, I'll die honorably burning to death. Since he defeated me, I'll accept my fate out of respect. Ending my own life would be dishonorable." He closed his eyes.

Avdol immediately turns around and snapped his fingers. The flames disappeared from the Frenchman.

Noriko and Jotaro smile from his action.

"I see now you truly are a chivalrous man." Avdol complimented as he approached him.

"You chose to not even attack me with the dagger while my back was turned." He crouched down, turning over Polnareff. "You have remained honorable despite your orders from Dio." He lifted the Frenchman's head. "You don't deserve to die. Something has to be the cause of all this." He parted the man's hair and found the flesh-bud.

"Jojo!" Avdol looked over at Jotaro.

"Got it." The delinquent replied, summoning Star Platinum.

Joseph cringed from seeing the flesh bud's tentacles all over the place while Jotaro was in the process of removing it.

"Eugh! Those tentacles are gross!" Joseph tried to look away. "Jotaro hurry up and get the flesh bud out!"

"Shut the hell up, Gramps!" Jotaro said.

Once the flesh bud was removed and disintegrated from the sunlight, Joseph kneeled down next to the Frenchman.

"Now that the flesh-bud is remove, we can be _bud_ -dies! Get it?" Joseph chuckled at it own joke.

Jotaro sighed, "Noriko, doesn't it piss you off when idiots make a shitty pun?"

Noriko chuckled, "Well it depends what they said."

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Noriko treated both Avdol and Polnareff's wounds from their battle when they had returned to the hotel. When it was the next day, they checked out the hotel, leaving the Frenchman behind.

The Crusaders followed behind Mr. Joestar as he led them down the harbor.

"The boat we chartered from the Speedwagon Foundation yesterday should be here by now." Joseph said as he looked around.

They stopped when their eyes landed on a muscular man with tall silver hair.

"Polnareff?" Noriko asked.

"What is it that you need, Polnareff?" Avdol queried.

"I never thanked you properly for freeing me from Dio's mind control." Polnareff answered.

"You should thank this young gentleman here, Jojo, for that." Avdol turned his head at the delinquent.

"Don't bother, I don't need your thanks." Jotaro said flatly.

Avdol scoffed, "It appears no one will accept your thanks."

Polnareff cringed. He then closed his eyes and reopened them. "As you wish, I have no desire to come off heavy handed. But I'm not quite finish here." He lifted up a hand and approached Joseph.

"Monsieur Joestar, I have a bizarre question to ask you."

"A bizarre question?" Joseph placed a hand under his chin.

"Pardon my curiosity, but I noticed yesterday in the restaurant you never took your gloves off especially when we were eating. You left hand wouldn't appear to be a right hand under that glove, is it?"

"What the-? That is a bizarre question." Joseph observed both his hands. "But my left hand a right hand? What are you hoping to find out through all this?"

Polnareff narrowed his eyes. "I'm searching for the man who murdered my younger sister." He replied.

Everyone widened their eyes.

"I've never seen his face but I do know he has two right hands instead of one of each."

Joseph removed his gloved, revealing his robotic-prosthetic hand.

"I lost my hand from a battle fifty-years ago."

Polnareff closed his eyes and glanced down. "Pardon my rudeness, I'm sorry."

"Do you mind telling us exactly what happened?" Joseph asked.

Polnareff nodded and turned around, walking closer to the ocean.

"It's been three years now..."

* * *

 _ **France**_

 _ **1985**_

 _It was a cold rainy day in a small-country side village in France. Sherry Polnareff was walking down the road from her school with a friend._

" _So Sherry, what are your plans for today?" The friend asked._

" _Well, I have to cook dinner for my older brother as usual and do some homework. I need to also study for our exams tomorrow. Jean doesn't like it when I have a failing grade on anything." Sherry said with a smile._

" _Darn it! I had forgotten about the exams!" The friend scolded herself as she stomped the ground with her foot._

" _We can study together at my house, Ambre. I'll even cook dinner for you and I'm sure my big brother would like company. He loves to socialize." Sherry said._

" _Sure, I would like to come over."_

 _Both girls stop as they saw a man standing on the side of the road with his back turned. Instead of the rain landing on him it was going around him as if he were protected by an invisible shell._

" _Sherry do you see that? It looks like the rain is going around him. He's completely dry!" Ambre whispered to Sherry as she began to worry. "Not only that but I see two right hands instead of one!"_

" _Let's go to another route-GYAH!" The girl's chest was slashed across._

" _A-AMBRE!" Sherry shouted as she watched her friend collapse to the ground bleeding out. She was now alone and defenseless._

 _Her eyes widened as she saw the man approach her._

" _G-Get away!" Sherry shouted at the man._

 _The man grabbed Sherry by the neck._

" _N-NO! S-STOP!" Sherry begged as she tried to escape the man's grasp. "SOMEONE HELP!"_

 _The stranger began ripping her clothes as Sherry kept pleading for help. The man took her innocence away._

" _JEAN!" She cried out as she lifted up an arm before it fell to the ground._

 _The attacker walked away as Ambre finally gained consciousness. She was still heavily wounded and looked to the side and her eyes widened from horror._

" _S-Sherry..." Ambre said as she tried crawling to her._

 _Sherry was naked and wasn't moving._

" _Sherry..." Ambre shook Sherry's body._

" _Sherry wake up!" Tears formed in her eyes._

" _No! Sherry!" She called her out again and she began crying._

" _I-I'm going to get help, okay Sherry?! I'll get help!" Ambre stood and began running with a hand placed on her wound._

* * *

"When she found me, she told me everything that had happened. She told me she didn't get a good look on his face but she knew the man had two right-hands." Polnareff continued. "The police didn't believe her testimony but I did! I've been hiding my abilities since I was a child and he sounded like a fellow Stand user!" He clutched his fists.

"That man must be a Stand user, I'm sure of it." Joseph remarked.

"I swore on oath!" Polnareff turned around doing a strange pose.

"I promised my sister's soul that I would avenge her! To hunt down that bastard and make him pay with his life! I would use my own Stand as a tool for righteous vengeance!"

"A year ago, my travels had led me to Dio!"

* * *

 _ **Egypt, 1987**_

 _Polnareff walked up on a pair of stairs and saw a man standing next to a table with a crystal ball in the center._

 _An image appeared, revealing a man with two right arms._

" _That's-!"_

" _It is a vision," The muscular man with blonde hair said with a soft and calm tone._

" _It's not mine but what lies within your heart is being projected through my power." He had purple vines wrapped around his hand and a hawk on his shoulder._

" _What do you say? Would you like to be my friend, Polnareff?"_

 _The Frenchman starred at him with fear._

" _Why don't you work with me and all of your pain and suffering will end." Dio crossed his arms with a devious smirk. "The image on the globe pains you, doesn't it?"_

" _I, too, suffer with misfortune. I can't even step out in the sunlight because of it. If you work for me, I'll help you find this man who haunts you so!"_

 _Dio's hair flared up, revealing weird tentacle bugs on it. They charged at Polnareff as he only stood there._

" _AAAAAAAHH!"_

* * *

"Then, he ordered me to kill you guys. I had believed it was the right thing to do in order to find the man who killed my sister." Polnareff explained.

Avdol crossed his arms. "Most of it had to do with the flesh-bud but Dio's skill in manipulating is quite terrifying."

"I agree," Noriko nodded. "And judging by your story, I assume Dio has already found the man you're seeking and both have joined forces." She crossed her arms.

Polnareff turned to the side, "I've made up my mind! I'll go with all of you to Egypt!" He declared.

"If I head the direction where Dio is, I'll find the man who killed my sister!"

Noriko smirked as she placed a hand on her hip, "What do you guys think?"

"I have no objections." Avdol responded.

" _Hmph._ " Jotaro pulled the tip of hat down.

"You're just gonna follow us either way." Joseph said.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ _Jean Pierre Polnareff_

 _ **Stand:**_ _Silver Chariot_

 _ **Powers:**_ _Fast and precise swordsmanship_

* * *

"It's an honor." Polnareff remarked.

Jotaro sighed, "Gimme a b-hm?" He was cut off by a girl.

"Excuse me!" A girl with a friend approached the delinquent with excitement.

"Can you snap a quick picture of us?" The girl asked.

" _He's so dreamy! What a perfect excuse to talk to him!"_ The girl thought.

" _This is our chance!_ "

"Pretty please!"

"We want it facing the ocean."

Noriko saw an annoyed look on Jotaro's face. He was getting more irritated as they kept begging him.

" _ **Shut the hell up and fuck off!"**_ Jotaro snapped at the girls.

"JoJo!" Noriko scolded. _"I don't understand how girls fall for this guy even when he's rude to them. Yes, he has the looks but his behavior towards woman is unforgivable!"_

"Now, now," Polnareff intervened. "I'll gladly take a picture of you two!"

He scooted the girls away, "Come on, I can take great pictures too!" He added with a smile.

"With your banging legs, we will need a full body-shot." He said with a wink.

The others starred at him as he began taking pictures of both girls. They were perplexed from the Frenchman's sudden change of personality.

"Something about him alludes me..." Avdol remarked as he looked back at everyone.

"Talk about a mood swing." Noriko commented.

"He's the kind of guy who keeps his brain in his pants." Joseph said.

Jotaro grunted under his breath, "Gimme a damn break." He muttered.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _I have decided to give a little dialogue between Sherry and her friend, including giving her friend a name despite never hearing her again. I'm posting this at 3 AM and I'm ready to knock out °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° !_**


	5. Dark Blue Moon

**_Hello! (°▽°)/ Have you guys watched the first episode of Part 5 yet? I'm sure most of you have already and I can't wait for the next episode! I'm excited to see the into and outro (^-^)_**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day and the Crusaders have just left Hong Kong.

"To get from Hong Kong to Singapore, we'll be in the ocean for a good three days. We should take this time to relax and keep our spirits up." Joseph informed.

"But..." He looked over at the two students who were relaxing on the lounge chairs.

Noriko was casually reading a book and Jotaro had both hands behind his head with a leg over the other.

"Can't you both do something about those damn uniforms? You're not planning on wearing them the entire journey now, are you? Aren't you both hot?"

Noriko glanced up at Joseph. "Well, we are students, Mr. Joestar." She replied with a smile. "And good students should behave as students. Though we might be pushing it a bit..." She resumed back in her reading.

" _Hmph._ " Jotaro grunted under his breath.

Joseph crossed his arms, "Why are Japanese students so stiff?!"

"I see... this is like Bushido." Avdol remarked as he and Polnareff were by the railings.

"Girls won't fall for stiffs like you Jotaro," Polnareff began as he stepped away from the railing. He looked over at Noriko. "Am I right, Noriko? I'm sure a girl like yourself wouldn't fall for someone who's stiff."

Noriko averted her eyes at Polnareff, closing her book. "Well, I really can't answer that since I've never fallen in love nor liked anyone before."

Polnareff's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?! A beauty like yourself has never had a boyfriend?! Not even your first kiss?!"

"Well…" Noriko shyly looked away, "...no I haven't." She muttered quietly but the Frenchman heard her very clear.

The thought of being in a relationship sometimes crossed her mind. She often wondered how will her significant other understand and relate to her about Stands. Will she have to hide it from him? Will he ever believe it? Would he think she's crazy?

She always felt different from everyone especially with the girls in her old school. She would hear the girls gossip to one another about their boyfriends/crushes, making plans after school or during the weekend. She didn't like to admit it but she was actually pretty jealous.

At school, she was known as a loner and an honor student. Nobody hated nor made fun of her. It was something Noriko chose because nobody would understand her.

Polnareff walked over to her and got on one knee grabbing her soft hand.

"Look," He began.

The red-headed girl averted her eyes at him.

"You don't have to be upset because you haven't been in a relationship. Maybe you haven't found the one nor realized he's standing right here before you." He teased with a wink.

Noriko chuckled, "You're such a Casanova, but nice try, Polnareff." She took her hand away.

"Hey! Let go of me you bastard!" A young voice shouted.

The Crusaders averted their gaze at a sailor who was dragging a child out on deck.

"Shut the hell up you brat!" The sailor scolded the young child.

The child looked like a boy. He wore overalls overalls with a pink long-sleeve shirt.

"I said let go of me damn it!" The child said as he kept struggling to get out of the sailor's grasp.

"Hey!" Joseph called the sailor out.

"Who the hell is that?! I thought we'd agreed there would be no other passengers on board besides us!"

"I apologize, Mr. Joestar, but this little brat right here is a stowaway." The sailor explained.

"A stowaway?" Joseph raised a brow.

"This brat was hiding in the lower storage area." The sailor said.

"C'mon and fight me! I'll break your damn balls!" The child threatened.

The crew member scoffed as he picked up the child by the collar, "Hmph! And maybe I'll turn you into the Naval Police!"

The child stopped and widened his eyes in fear, "W-What?! The police?!" He got back on his feet and turned around to face the man.

"P-Please no!" The little boy pleaded. "Please don't turn me into the police! I'm sorry! I just wanted to see my father in Singapore, that's all! I'll even work for my ticket, I promise!"

The sailor roughly grabbed the boy's cheeks, pinching them hard. "Hmmm, what shall I do? Let you go or turn you in?" He began pinching them harder.

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do..." He said sarcastically.

He let the child go and flicked the boy's nose. "I ain't gonna let you go! Not a damn chance!"

The little boy's eyes began to water from the rejection.

"First, I'm going to let the Captain know, so come with me-"

He was cut off when the child lunged himself on to him and bit his arm.

" _ **GRRAAAAH!**_ " The sailor shrieked.

The little boy then jumped over the railing, into the ocean.

"Woah! That little guy is quite energetic! Did you see that jump?!" Polnareff remarked as he and several men walk over to the railing.

"Will that little boy make it to shore from out here?" Noriko queried in concern as she stood up from her chair to take a look as well.

" _Pft._ Just leave em'." Jotaro replied nonchalantly. "The kid must be a confident swimmer to brazenly dive in like that."

Noriko glanced back at Jotaro with a scowl look. " _How can he casually say that and not care?! It's a little kid and we're out in the middle of nowhere!_ "

She looked back at the child.

"T-This isn't good! He'll never make it because these areas are notorious shark-infested waters!" The sailor told everyone in a panic.

Everyone except Jotaro gasped as they saw the dark shadow figure of a shark below the child.

"Come back here little boy!" Noriko shouted as she gripped the railing. " _Even if I use my Stand, he's too far from Hierophant's range_."

"Hey! You little brat turn around!" Joseph told the kid.

"There's sharks out here!" Polnareff added as a warning.

The shark's fin surfaced and was getting closer and closer to the little boy.

The child turns around and widened his eyes in fear.

" _ **AAAAAGGHHHH!**_ "

" _ **NO!**_ " Noriko cried out and suddenly the shark was thrown up in the sky.

" _ **ORA**_ _ **!**_ _ **ORA**_ _ **!**_ _ **ORRRAAAA!**_ " Star Platinum pulverized the shark with his punches as the child only watched in shock.

Noriko sighed in relief. " _So he does care..._ " She thought with a smile.

He was speechless from what he just witnessed. Jotaro approached him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Gimme a break, you damn brat, you could've gotten yourself killed." He said and turned around but glanced back at the child in confusion.

"Hm?" He pressed his hand against the child's chest.

The little kid's face began to reddened as he gasped.

"You're…" Jotaro smacked the hat off the child's head, revealing it's true identity.

"A girl?"

The little girl's shock face turned to a deadly glare, covering her chest.

"And nothing but a runt one at that." He remarked.

The girl growled under her breath. "H-How dare you feel me up like that?! You bastard!" She swung her arm at the delinquent only for him to block it with his arm.

Jotaro pulled the brim of his hat down, "Good grief..." He muttered.

The little girl held onto Jotaro's arm as he began to swim back to the boat.

The shark that was beaten to death was pulled underwater. It resurfaced again but cut in half as its blood spread all over.

Jotaro glanced back as he notices this and so does Joseph.

Joseph could see the dark shadow of an unknown creature with four bright eyes.

"J-Jotaro!" He gasped. "Look out! There's something in the water! It's not a shark this time and it's going fast!" He panicked.

Jotaro held the girl tighter as he began to pick up the pace to reach the life-saver in front of him.

"Hurry Jotaro!" Joseph shouted. "Quickly get to the boat!"

"He's too far, Mr. Joestar!" Avdol stated.

Noriko narrowed her eyes as she held out her arm. "At this distance is no problem for me! _ **Hierophant Green!**_ " Summoning her Stand beside her, her Hierophant reached over to Jotaro and grabbed his arm, pulling him and the little girl out of the water on time.

The life-saver that Jotaro was about to reach got torn into pieces from the unknown sea creature.

Polnareff walked over to the railing, glancing at the ruined life-saver.

"I-It's gone!" He stammered. "It had to be a Stand! There's no way a damn fish or shark can go that fast!"

Avdol furrowed his brows, "An aquatic Stand?" He pondered. "I don't think I've ever heard such a thing..."

The little girl panted heavily as she was trying to catch her breath. The Crusaders remained distance of her as they starred at her with suspicions. With their Stands, they began to communicate with one another.

" _This girl...Sh-She couldn't be..."_

" _Could she possibly be the Stand user? Maybe this was all a bait!"_

" _Are you implying that she was trying to bait Jojo in the shark-infested waters?"_

" _Yes! She probably pretended to be in danger to lure Jotaro in the water! That's why that little damn brat refused to listen to us!"_

" _You don't have to jump into conclusions, Polnareff."_

The stowaway turned her gaze at the group and frowned as she stood up.

"What the hell are you bastards looking at, huh?! Look" She began searching something in her pocket as she resumed, "I have no idea what's going on but I'll fight all of you in a one-on-one fight!" She pulled a switchblade from her pocket.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a child! So come on you cowards!"

Polnareff and Avdol cringed from her threat.

" _Is she fucking serious?! Maybe we should throw her back in the ocean..."_

Noriko glared at Polnareff, _"You don't have be so rash and an asshole, Polnareff! If she's an actual stowaway, the sharks will devour her!"_

" _I had already checked the ten crew members and they're all clear. I honestly have no clue who else could it be besides her. There has to be a way for us to find out."_

"Hmm...How's that man Dio doing?" Avdol asked.

"Dio?" The girl raised a brow. "What the hell is a _Dio_?!"

" _Is that some kind of motorcycle?"_ The girl thought.

"Don't play dumb you little brat!" Polnareff yelled at her.

"Do you want to talk or get stabbed you bastard?! Which is it?! My demon blade here wants to slurp the blood of its 340th victim!"

Noriko chuckled from the girl's threat.

The little girl frowned. "What the hell is so funny you stupid grunt?!"

"Grunt? You know, I think she's innocent. I don't think she's a Stand user at all." Noriko glanced at everyone as she crossed her arms.

Joseph placed a hand under his chin. "Hmm, then who else could it-"

"So this girl is our stowaway?"

A man said as he walked out on the deck.

The little girl gasped and screamed when the man placed both hands on her shoulder as he stood over here.

Everyone turned their gaze at the man.

"Captain Tennille..." Joseph said.

Jotaro pulled out a cigarette, placed it between his lips and lit it up.

Captain Tennille twisted the girl's arm to drop her weapon. The girl squirmed, trying to get away and screamed in pain.

"You will find that I'm pretty strict with stowaways. Even though you're just a little girl, I can't go easy on you, it'll encourage more stowaways and I can't be having that." Captain Tennille told the girl.

"I'm locking you up in the brig till we reach port." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

The girl wailed from the pain.

"Captain," Joseph began. "I would like to ask you a question."

The Captained looked over at the elder Joestar.

"Are you sure you checked the papers of your entire crew and verified their identities?"

"I guarantee you there's no mistake. They're all the same men that I've worked with for over ten years." Captain Tennille responded. "I can't say I understand why that is of paramount importance, by the way..." He walked over to Jotaro as one his sailors held on to the girl.

He took the cigarette out of Jotaro's mouth.

"I would suggest to refrain from smoking on this ship," Captain Tennille told the delinquent. "What did you plan to do with the ashes and butts once you finished? Were you going to toss them into these pristine waters? Let me remind you that you're a guest on this ship so you must follow her rules..."

He crushed the cigarette on Jotaro's hat. Jotaro only starred at him with a calm expression but his eyes looked as if he were filled with anger. Captain Tennille placed the crushed cigarette in Jotaro's pocket.

"Now cut it out." He sternly said.

Jotaro holstered both hands in his pockets as the Captain turned around.

Everyone glanced at Jotaro, they expected him to do something but he remained silent for a moment.

"Hold it." Jotaro called the Captain out.

Captain Tennille turned around to look back at the delinquent.

"You could've just put it out and be done with it. Quit acting like you're such a big shot you bastard." Jotaro insulted.

Everyone gasped in shock, including the Captain.

"Hey, Jotaro! You don't have to disrespect the Captain! This was your fault!" Joseph scolded at his grandson.

"Hmph." Jotaro placed a hand on his hip. "I'm not done being rude quite yet. I've already figured it out, this bastard is the Stand user!"

" _ **WHAAAT?!**_ _ **"**_

Everyone except the Captain said in shock.

Captain Tennille starred at Jotaro with a questioned look. "St-Stand? What is this you say I am?" He asked as he was confused on what Jotaro was talking about.

"That's inconceivable, Jotaro!" Avdol told the young Joestar. "Captain Tennille was introduced to us by the Speedwagon Foundation! His background has been checked! This is someone we should trust one-hundred percent! There's no chance he's the Stand user!"

"Hmph." Jotaro muttered under his breath.

"Hold on, here. I have no clue on what you're all talking about! What is a Stand?" The Captain queried.

"Jojo, making random guesses will just complicate things even more!" Polnareff said.

"Do you even have any proof from your accusation, Jojo?" Noriko asked.

"I found a way to tell if someone is a Stand user or not." Jotaro stated as he pointed at his nose. "When a Stand user inhales even a tiny bit of smoke from a cigarette, a vein pops up at the tip of their nose."

" _ **HUH?!**_ "

Everyone except the child touched their nose.

The little girl raised a brow, confused on what's happening. " _What are they all doing?_ " She thought.

"You can't be serious, Jotaro! You're lying, aren't you?!" Polnareff asked.

"Yeah I'm lying. However,..." Jotaro confessed and turned at the Captain. "It looks like we found our dumbass."

The fake Captain slowly removed his hat, changing his expression to a creepier sinister look.

"Jotaro, why did you suspect the captain?" Joseph asked his grandson.

"I didn't." Jotaro replied. "I had no suspicion of him at all. But I was going to use this trick on all the sailors on board."

"You're cold." The fake Captain remarked. "God damn you're fucking cold. It's true though, I'm not really the Captain. The real Captain is at the bottom of the ocean back in Hong Kong, sleeping with the fishes."

"Then I'll make you sleep in the depths of Hell!" Jotaro threatened while pointing at the enemy.

The Captain grinned with a chuckle and suddenly the stowaway child was grabbed from her ankle by the enemy's Stand.

" _ **AAAAAAHH!"**_

" _ **DAMN IT NO!"**_

"I-I can't move!" The girl struggled to get away from the aquatic Stand.

 _Water, trouble, lies and betrayal! The Moon card represents the fear of the unknown! Its name,_ _ **Dark Blue Moon**_ _!_

Captain Tennille crossed his arms, "I kept my identity a secret to take care of all you one by one, even for a guy like me it would be a bone-breaking task to take out everyone at the same time."

"I have no choice now, do I? So five against one it shall be!"

"This little girl right here shows that my luck is on my side..." He continued. "The shark-infested-waters will take us and you'll be forced to follow us in! I can handle a five-on-one in my home turf!" He chuckled.

"Don't underestimate me just because you took a hostage." Jotaro retorted. "Do you think I, Kujo Jotaro will be shaken up by this?"

"Underestimate you? Ha! No my dear boy, I just foretold your doom!" Captain Tennille declared.

"I was told your Star Platinum is pretty damn fast. Not trying to brag nor anything but my Dark Blue Moon is king underwater. It swims more elegantly and swifter than any fish at sea!"

" _Heh, heh, heh..._ " He jumped on top of the railings.

"Now, how about we put that to the test, eh?"

"Follow me..." He then jumped back, taking the girl with him. "...if you're prepared to choke to death on all the seawater you're about to swallow!"

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

Jotaro stood there behind the railing. His Star Platinum summons and quickly punched the impostor with a blow in the face.

" _ **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORRRAAA!"**_

The blow had caused the Captain's Stand to release the girl and plunged into the water covered in blood by his wounds.

Star Platinum grabbed the girl's arm as the Captain steadily lifted his head up, groaning in pain.

"H-He...He got me before we could fall in the water... _Ngh_...That's impossible!"

"Looks like you're the one who'll be partaking the seawater today." Jotaro remarked. "Tell em' Avdol."

"You're out of your league making predictions when I'm here."

"You said it, Avdol!" Polnareff added with a cheesy grin.

"And there he goes, drifting away." Polnareff stated as they watched the Captain's body getting farther and farther away.

"So _**Dark Blue Moon**_ , huh? Just a couple moments ago he bragged about his Stand's powers." He then scoffed. "What a pathetic idiot."

Jotaro was pulled against the railing, he felt as if something heavy was pulling him down. He knitted his brows.

"What's the matter, Jotaro? Hurry up and pull the girl up!" Joseph said with his arms crossed.

Jotaro responds with a grunt as he gritted his teeth. Noriko walked over to the delinquent and noticed he was sweating and his fingers twitched.

"Jojo, what's wrong? Does your hand or arm hurt or what?" She asked.

"Fuck...I'm being pulled in!" Jotaro muttered out.

Noriko glanced at his arm again and noticed it was being covered in barnacles.

Blood spurted out his arms and hands.

"A-Are those...?" Polnareff stammered as he gasped.

"Acorn barnacles!" Noriko stated. "Those are acorn barnacles!"

"And look! They keep multiplying and going up to Star Platinum's arms and on the side of the boat!" Joseph pointed out.

Noriko grabbed Jotaro's arm, Joseph gets behind his grandson and Avdol grabbed the other arm. They all attempt to pull Jotaro back, preventing him from falling over.

"That bastard still wants to fight! He attached the barnacles the moment I hit him!" Jotaro realized. "Not only are they just multiplying, but they're draining my Stand's power!"

Polnareff looked around the sea water and gasped. "T-The Captain! H-He's gone! He's nowhere to be seen!"

"Jotaro!" Joseph shouted. "You need to recall your Stand right now!"

"If I was able to do that, I wouldn't be sweating in the first place!" Jotaro exclaimed as he went over the railing.

" _ **JOTARO!"**_

" _ **JOJO!"**_ Noriko cried out as she summoned her Stand to catch Jotaro.

Star Platinum swung his arm up, throwing the little girl up.

Noriko captured the girl but Jotaro fell into the water.

"Shit!" Joseph remarked.

Placing the girl down back on deck, Noriko ran over to the railings.

"Crap!" She banged the railings as she looked around the water. "This is bad!"

Jotaro descended deeper and deeper into the water. He gazed up and saw the impostor with his Stand out.

The brunette narrowed his eyes and tried to attack him but was pushed against the ocean floor.

He grunted once hitting the hard surface.

"Why welcome!" The Captain greeted with a chuckle.

"So glad you could join me where Dark Blue Moon rules... _heh, heh, heh_..."

He began licking the blood off his hand, "It's a bad idea to underestimate me, brother." He continued. "In case you didn't know, we can still communicate through our Stands underwater. So go ahead and give me that cocky-ass attitude of yours."

"So what can I do for you?" Jotaro asked casually.

The impostor raised a brow, "Eh?"

"What kind of seafood would you like to be? Fish paste or perhaps Sashimi? Your Stand would be one hell of a meal." Jotaro said calmly.

"You're such a fool...I can sense that you're struggling to sound tough but I know damn well what you're thinking about!" Captain Tennille said.

"You're thinking, _How long can he stay underwater? I can probably last about two minutes but will he last longer than I can? heh, heh, heh..."_ He floated higher, getting closer to the boat.

"I'll answer that for you! My lungs are three times greater than any human being!" He stated and crossed his arms. "I've trained them well enough that I can last up to six minutes and twelve seconds underwater!"

Jotaro raised his brows from hearing that.

"I bet hearing those numbers already has you gasping for breath. And that's not all!" Dark Blue Moon reached over to the boat and damaged the propellers with his arm.

"My Stand's fins can slice through the water with sharp screw-like rotations!" The Captain then pointed at the delinquent. "Why don't you take a good look at your Stand before you mouth off again?"

The acorn barnacles covered over half of Star Platinum's body. Jotaro widened his eyes in shock and glared at the enemy.

"My Dark Blue Moon's acorn barnacles has really taken a liking to your Stand. The more it multiplies the more energy it will suck out of you every moment that passes!" The Captain chuckled.

Jotaro looked up and began swimming to the surface.

Captain Tennille let out a mischievous grin, "Trying to escape to the surface, eh?! Take a look around you, dumbass!" Dark Blue Moon's swirled rapidly in a circular motion.

"You didn't notice that my Dark Blue Moon was creating a whirlpool this entire time?!"

"Come on you bastard! Swim! Swiiiiim! It'll just keep getting harder and harder for you since your power is being drained and you're holding your breath at the same time! It's still too early for me to kill but a smart-ass brat like you needs to suffer more than this! _**HEHEHEHAHAHA!**_ "

* * *

"It's been too long and he still hasn't come out!" Joseph said in a panic.

Noriko looked at the water and widened her eyes. "Mr. Joestar look!" She pointed at the whirlpool.

"A-A whirlpool?!" Avdol exclaimed.

"It's a giant whirlpool!" Noriko stated.

"But where the hell is Jojo?!" Polnareff worriedly asked.

"We can't just sit back and watch this happening! We need to jump in there and save him!" Noriko declared. "Let's get him out!"

All four of the Crusaders called out their Stand's and headed straight into the whirlpool.

Hierophant Green's hand touched the water and immediately received multiple cuts.

Noriko winced and groaned from the pain as blood gushed out of her hand.

"N-Noriko!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"Noriko! Are you all right?!" Joseph queried as he walked over to her.

The red-headed girl glanced at her Stand's hand and back at hers with a frown.

"T-That bastard!" She cursed angrily. "His Stand's scales are sharp as razor blades! It's most likely that in that whirlpool there's thousands of them!"

"Damn it!" The Fortune-Teller banged his fists against the railings. "He wasn't kidding when he said could take on all five of us!"

"It's like a watery antlion pit in that whirlpool! The moment we'll try to jump in there we'll get killed!"

"But Jojo will get killed if we don't save him! He needs our help!" Noriko protested.

"I'm sorry Noriko but it's too reckless for us to do anything." Avdol told the girl. "You're lucky your hand wasn't torn apart by the sharp scales."

"But-!"

"Look! There he is! It's Jojo! I see him!" Polnareff pointed at the young Joestar, who could barely be seen from the surface. "But this is bad! It seems like he's limping!"

Joseph placed a hand under his chin, "Limping? Hmm...That means he wasn't flailing around at all...? That could actually be good news..."

Everyone averted their eyes at Joseph, wondering what the hell he meant.

* * *

Jotaro screamed as he was going in a circle in the whirlpool. He was getting cuts here and there from the Stand's scales.

"Now I'm going to take a guess on what you're thinking..." Captain Tennille began. " _There's a place in a whirlpool that doesn't move and that's the center. If I head straight to the center where he is, I'll be able to attack him!_ _ **Hehehe,**_ man o' man I can read you like a damn book!"

"Go ahead and try to land a punch with your landlubber Stand! Come on! Come at me while your power is still being drained by my barnacles! Let's see if you can manage an attack that can rival my underwater cutters, brother!"

Captain Tennille narrowed his eyes, "Who the hell think you are?! Telling me that I'll be turning me into a damn sashimi! The one will be turned into a sashimi..." Dark Blue Moon charged at Jotaro. " _ **IS Y-WHA-!?**_ "

" _ **STAR FINGER!"**_

A pair of fingers broke through the barnacles and struck Dark Blue Moon in the face. He swiftly moved his fingers up, cutting upwards on the Stand's face.

"Turns out you were going to be turned into sashimi after all." Jotaro remarked as he holstered both hands in his pockets.

The impostor glugged with bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"What was that?! I can't damn hear you well underwater so speak up!"

"W-When the barnacles were sapping your strength, you stopped squirming and focused your power into your fingers...that's what you were thinking..." Captain Tennille muttered out in pain.

Jotaro pulled the brim of his hat down, "Wrong again..."

"The only thing on my mind was how fucking gross it would be when I kicked your sorry ass and you pissed yourself since we're under water, you old bastard."

The enemy passes out as he falls deeper into the ocean.

Jotaro finally surfaced from the water as he gasped for breath.

"Jojo!" Noriko beamed happily as she finally saw the delinquent.

"That's my grandson!" Joseph cheered with a fist pump.

"Thank goodness you made it out alive!" Noriko remarked.

Jotaro began swimming back to the boat.

"Great job, Jotaro! Now take this and come on up-hm?" Joseph was cut off as the boat trembled.

"What was that?" Polnareff wondered.

Suddenly every part of the ship began to explode.

"So that bastard left bombs on the ship!" Polnareff said.

"We need to hurry and get the emergency boats out!" Avdol ordered.

"We'll send a distress call and fast!" Joseph added at the end.

* * *

A full day passes and both the sailors and Crusaders are stranded in their emergency boats.

Everyone was still peacefully sleeping except for Joseph and the stowaway child.

"Here little girl, have some water." Joseph said as he handed the girl the canteen.

"We've already sent out a distress call so someone should be here very soon."

The girl hesitantly grabbed the canteen and looked over the group. Her eyes mainly focused on Jotaro and noticed someone's head was against his shoulder.

It was Noriko. She was sleeping against his arm with her head dipped downwards.

The young girl looked back at the elder Joestar.

"Look, I don't really understand what's going on but who the hell are you guys?" The girl queried with a raised brow.

"Think of us as fellow travelers," Joseph responded. "Just like you're on your journey to see your father, for us is for my daughter." He smirked.

"I see..." She glanced back at everyone.

"By the way, I never told you guys my name, it's Anne..." She informed, looking back at Joseph.

"Anne. That's a nice name." Joseph commented. "Since you're out to see your father, how come you didn't go on a plane?"

Anne immediately turned away as she began drinking from the canteen.

Looking behind, her eyes shot wide open and spat the water out.

"Hey! Why would you that?! What kind of person spits it out?!" Joseph scolded.

"N-N-No!" Anne stammered as she was pointing something or someone coming towards them.

Everyone lifted their head up, waking up from their slumber from hearing Joseph's outburst.

"L-L-L-Look! E-E-Everybody look over there!"

Everyone looked behind to see what Anne was talking about.

Their eyes widened as they see a giant ship heading their way.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and cya in the next one!_**


	6. Strength!

**_It's Jojo Friday! It's almost 3 AM and I can't wait to see the new episode later! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ I've been humming Fighting Gold for a good while and Freak N' You as well, lol!_**

* * *

 ** _Strength!_**

"Woah! It's huge!" One of the sailors stated as they awed.

"I-It's a freighter!"

"Look! We're saved! They got our distress call and dropped the stairs!" Joseph stated as he pointed at the ship.

Jotaro glanced down at Noriko.

"Hey." He lightly shrugged his shoulder for the red-headed girl to wake up.

" _Mmmm_..." Noriko groaned as her arms tightened their grip on his arm, snuggling more on the delinquent.

Jotaro shrugged his shoulder again, a bit rougher than before. "Hey, wake up already."

Noriko lifted her head up as she rubbed her eyes. "Are we at Singapore yet?" She asked as she yawned.

"No but we're in luck." Jotaro replied and glanced at the ship.

"In luck?" Noriko wondered and looked over at Jotaro. She didn't realize she had her arm wrapped around his.

Her cheeks lightly turned pink and quickly took moved her arm away.

"S-Sorry, Jojo! I didn't know I had fallen asleep on you." She apologized as she looked away.

She knew Jotaro hated it when girls would be all up on him and clingy since it would piss the hell out of him and didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Hmph." Jotaro grunted under his breath.

Noriko turned around and gasped.

"Woah! When did _that_ here?!"

"Just a moment ago." Avdol responded.

"I didn't even see it get close because of this damn fog!" Polnareff remarked.

Jotaro remained silent and narrowed his eyes, he had a feeling something wasn't right.

Joseph noticed his grandson was suspecting about something. "What is it Jotaro? You think there's a Stand on this ship?"

Jotaro glanced at his grandfather. "No, I'm just wondering why the hell they would lower the stairs and not show themselves."

The emergency boats touched the end of the ramp and Polnareff jumped off.

He turned around at the Crusaders, "Look, I know you all must be thinking this is fishy but they did come all the way over here to rescue us! Someone is on this damn boat and even if they're all Stand users, I'll still get on this ship!" The Frenchman declared and walked up the stairs.

Everyone briefly glanced at each other before proceeding to get on the freighter.

As the men got off, Jotaro and Joseph turned around looking back at Noriko and Anne. Both girls were still on the small boat.

Noriko glanced down at the small brunette, "You can go first." She said sincerely.

"Grab on, I'll help you get up." Jotaro offered as he reached over for the young girl to grab his hand.

Anne stood there for a brief moment, hesitating. Making her decision, she jumped into the arms of Joseph Joestar.

The little girl looked over at Jotaro and stuck her tongue out at him.

Noriko chuckled and Jotaro sighed.

"Gimme a break..." He muttered and turned at Noriko.

The girl was already stepping out of the boat to the platform but her foot slipped. Jotaro caught the girl in his arms quickly before she could fall into the water.

Noriko widened her eyes in shock as her cheeks turned red. She was glad the brunette couldn't see her face since it was against his chest.

She quickly pushed herself away from him as she tried to compose herself.

"S-Sorry!" She apologized.

"Good grief, watch your steps. I could've given you hand." Jotaro said as he holstered both hands in his pockets.

"Well I thought I could do it myself." Noriko replied shyly and turned around.

Both students walked up the stairs to meet the others on deck.

* * *

Everyone except Avdol and the sailors were inside the pilothouse. It was really strange to them that all the machinery and controls were still functioning properly but they could not find anyone on who's in charge of the ship.

"This is strange. Where the hell is everyone?!" Joseph said as he beginning to get agitated. "Everything is working perfectly fine but there's not a single person out here operating it! Not even the captain is here!"

"Hey everyone, look!" Anne said as she pointed the room next door.

Everyone walked in and found an animal in a cage.

"A monkey?" Polnareff scratched the side of his head.

"Well it's an orangutan, not a monkey." Noriko corrected the Frenchman.

Joseph gritted his teeth and turned around, "Who the hell cares about a damn monkey?!" He snapped. "We're going to split up and find who's damn feeding it!"

Once they all stepped outside the pilothouse, Joseph noticed one of the cranes was slowly moving back and forth.

Below the crane was Avdol and the sailors.

Joseph widened his eyes, "Avdol! That man is in danger!" He cried out.

Before anyone could react, the crane impaled the sailor.

" _ **AAAAAAHH!"**_

Everyone gasped as Anne screamed from the horror they all just witnessed.

Noriko quickly turned the girl around so the child won't see the dead man hanging from the crane.

"Good grief…" Jotaro sighed as he holstered both hands in his pockets. "A welcome like this is too much for a little girl."

The sailors stood there in shock with their jaws dropped.

"B-but nobody was moving the crane!" One of the sailors said.

"The craned moved itself as if someone was operating it but none of us touched the machinery!"

The Crusaders narrowed their eyes, knowing perfectly well the cause for this happening.

"Everyone be careful. There's someone here on this ship!" Joseph declared.

He looked back at the sailors, "None of you touch any machinery. That includes anything that moves or runs on electricity so don't lay your hands on it!"

"If you all want to live, you'll have to follow my rules! I want all of you to stay in the cabin down below until we know for sure everything is clear!"

They all affirmed with a nod and went inside the cabin.

Anne followed behind them and stopped. She stood by the door watching over the Crusaders.

"Any of you caught a glimpse of a Stand?" Joseph queried.

Both Noriko and Jotaro nodded a _no_.

"No." Polnareff replied.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Joestar. And I was the one closest to the crane yet I felt nothing when I stood next to it." Avdol responded.

Noriko placed a hand on her chest, "In that case, I'll have my Hierophant Green search inside and outside the ship." Hierophant Green manifested behind Noriko and enters inside the freighter.

Anne raised a brow. " _What the hell are they all doing? Are they some kind of_ _jinxies?!_ _I've always been told that there's these types of people that always cause dangers to others_ _and should always avoid them..._ _is that what you guys are?!_ "

The Crusaders turned their gaze to Anne as Joseph walked over to her.

He crouched down to her height and lifted up a finger. "There's one thing I can tell you with absolute certainty. We're all on your side." He assured her with a smile.

"So please stay with the others."

Anne nodded and walked inside.

* * *

 _ **Egypt**_

"Enyaba, I would like to ask you a question. What does it mean to live?" The immortal vampire, Dio, asked while glancing at the mirror.

"To gain what one wants." The old woman replied as she gazed up at her Lord. "Simply put, this is the purest reason there is to live."

"People want money, fame, food, love and lovers... _hee, hee_..." She added.

"But when a person attempts to obtain what they desire, mustn't they fight for it, Enyaba?" Dio queried with his back still turned.

"Why of course... _hee, hee, hee_..."

"If the battle proves fruitless and fail to achieve their desires, frustration and failure will overcome them." Dio noted as he took a step on the stairs. "It's painful."

"They will feel fear in the upcoming battles." The British vampire placed a hand on the base of his neck, covering the Joestar birthmark.

Placing both hands on his hips, he continued, "Honestly I believe conquering fear is what it means to live."

"The one who stands at the pinnacle is the one who has no fear. Do you understand, Enyaba?"

"I taught you very well about your Stand and how to harness its power." Enyaba stated. "You also have an immortal body, is there something that fears you?"

"Possibly." Dio responded.

Enyaba narrowed her eyes, "What concerns you, my Lord?"

" _ **The Joestar bloodline."**_

"Hm? The Joestars?! Why would you worry about those mere filth's? Those bastards don't have the slightest chance against your Stand!"

"But when the lives of those bastards are so deeply entangled with my own, I cannot help but believe it is destiny! To be more specific..." Dio covered his face as his crimson eyes could be seen between his fingers. "It is not that I fear the Joestars, Enyaba...It is the fact that I cannot underestimate them. I have to remove the Joestars from my destiny in order to achieve my goals!"

"You mean to tell me that you wanted to take them out yourself?" Enyaba asked.

" _ **Indeed."**_

"Absurd!" Enyaba retorted. "I refuse to let you engage in such foolishness and cause yourself trouble!"

"I already sent out _**seven**_ Stand users that you've requested!" She stated. "The _ **Empress, Hanged Man, Strength, Wheel of Fortune, Temperance, Emperor, Devil**_ and the Stand users who wield them to carry out your will! You shouldn't have to worry about a single thing, my Lord! _**HEHEHEHAHAHA!**_ "

* * *

The sun was already setting down across the horizon of the ocean and Noriko had recalled her Stand.

"Hmm..." She placed a hand under her chin. "I honestly can't believe it."

"Did you find anything?" Avdol asked.

"Sadly no." Noriko replied and crossed her arms. "I had my Hierophant Green scour every corner of this ship yet I didn't sense any signs of life anywhere. Not even inside the pipes or tiniest cracks."

"Hm." Jotaro grunted under his breath and glanced at the pilothouse.

"So, there's nobody here besides us? Is that what you're saying?"

"The only living thing here besides us, the sailors and Anne is the orangutan we saw earlier." Noriko responded as she uncrossed her arms. "It's quite bizarre that an animal has been on this ship alone for who knows how long without an owner or Captain."

"I would say the ship could've drifted off on its own on accident but a ramp nor crane moves on its own unless someone is operating it." Avdol remarked.

"Hmmm..." Joseph tapped his chin twice, thinking of an idea on what they should do next.

"Noriko," Avdol said as he turned his head at Noriko. "Why don't you check on Anne and the sailors while we try to come up with something else."

Noriko affirmed with a nod.

"If you guys need anything, you'll know where to find me."

With that, she turned around and walked inside the pilothouse.

"Any ideas, Mr. Joestar?" Avdol queried as he averted his eyes at the elder Joestar.

"I would suggest we split into two groups and find the person in charge but Noriko confirmed there's nobody else here. But I still can't help that I feel unease." Joseph said as he crossed his arm and looked up at the dead man's body.

Noriko walked into the room where the orangutan is and noticed he was smoking and reading a playboy magazine.

The red-headed girl knitted her brows in confusion, "What the-?"

"Oh, hey Noriko!" Anne greeted, causing Noriko to avert her gaze at the young brunette.

The young girl entered the room.

"Anne?" Noriko raised a brow. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the sailors?"

"I was looking for the showers since I feel all sticky and gross from all the sea salt water." Anne replied as she cringed from touching her sticky hair.

"Did you even tell any of the sailors on where you were going?"

"Well..." Anne placed both hands behind her back with her head down as if she was being scolded. "No, I didn't. They're all busy in a room trying to make a radio work or something. Besides, why should I?! I'm a girl and I don't want some pervert watching me shower!"

"I can understand that but they're not like that-"

"Jotaro is! He touched me!" Anne snapped at the teen and crossed her arms with a huff. "He didn't have to touch me to know if I'm a girl or not!"

Noriko sighed with a nod, "I can assure you 100% that Jojo isn't a pervert and that all the men on board here are trustworthy. Well, except for Polnareff…" She muttered the last part quietly.

"Anyway, you shouldn't go on your own like that. Something could've happened to you, but..." She crossed her arms and smiled. "A shower actually sounds nice. I haven't had one before we left Hong Kong."

"Come on." Noriko said as she and Anne left the room.

Without them knowing, the orangutan's cage lock clicked. The cage slowly opened as the orangutan stepped out.

* * *

Finding the showers was a bit difficult after searching almost all the rooms in the same hallway. Only to find out the showers were just across from the radio room where the sailors were in.

They placed their new clothes on an empty stall next to theirs and turned on their showers.

As they waited for the water to warm up, they began removing their clothes and got in.

They washed and rinsed their bodies, Noriko sighed happily as she could hear Anne humming.

Noriko was the first to finish and stepped out the shower stall with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Anne, I'll dress up in the room behind the showers, alright? Don't run off anywhere else, okay?" Noriko told Anne.

"Okay!" Anne replied cheerfully and continued to hum.

Noriko grabbed her clothes and before she could head to the next room, the entrance door to the showers opened.

"Hm?" Noriko raised a brow as she looked over at the opened door.

The room across could be seen where the sailors were in and Noriko narrowed her eyes. She took a step closer to see the room and her eyes widened in shock.

The sailors were beaten to death and some had their heads ripped off.

Noriko was speechless as she dropped her clothes to the floor and took a step back but bumped into something or someone.

Whatever it was, it was very warm and furry. She shivered from the contact and hesitantly turned around.

She gasped as her eyes met the orangutan.

The giant ape starred down at her with eyes full of lust. He licked his lips as he looked up and down the girl's form with a seductive grin.

" _I-It's the orangutan! I thought it was in it's cage! How did it get out?!"_ Noriko thought in a panic as she quickly stepped away from the mammal.

Not saying a word, Noriko was slowly backing away from the ape but he kept following her. She didn't realize that she was now out in the hallway and the door to the showers closed behind the ape.

Her back touched the cold metal wall as the orangutan reached out with his hand to touch her.

Noriko tightened her grip on the towel as the green aura glowed around her.

The ape licked his lips once again and charged at Noriko.

" _ **GYAAAH!"**_

Noriko furrowed her brows.

" _ **HIEROPHANT-!"**_

" **HEY!"**

In an instant the orangutan was smacked on the head by a lock, knocking him down to the floor. The person to be holding the lock would be no other than Kujo, Jotaro.

"Jojo!" Noriko said in relief. _"Thank god he got here on time!"_

Jotaro turned his gaze at Noriko, "Are you alright?" He queried.

Noriko gave him a simple nod and Jotaro turned back at the animal.

The orangutan groaned from the pain as he barely got back on his feet and tried to crawl away.

"Here's your damn lock you fucking animal!" Jotaro said as he tossed the lock at him, hitting the mammal again.

Filled with rage, the orangutan grasped Jotaro's jacket.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes, he sensed there was something odd about the orangutan.

"This ape...he's no ordinary ape..." He muttered. "Could he possibly be-"

The ape lunged his leg up to pound the delinquent but was quickly blocked off by Star Platinum.

" _ **ORA!"**_ Star Platinum cried out.

Suddenly, the ceiling fan behind Jotaro broke off and impaled his shoulder.

The ape let out a gruff laugh.

Jotaro grunted as he glanced at his shoulder.

"H-How did it do that?! It moved on its own like that crane!" Noriko wondered in panic.

"Whatever the hell it is, it seems this fucking ape is the Stand user." Jotaro stated as he glared at the ape. "The problem I have is that I can't seem to see his Stand. Why can't we see his Stand?" He then reached over to remove the fan.

The fan slapped his hand away. "What the-?! The propeller just moved on its own!" Jotaro knitted brows and was then smacked across his face, which caused him to be thrown at the end of the hall breaking down a door.

"Jojo! Noriko cried out as the ape charged at Jotaro in mid-air.

Noriko ran down the hallway, going after the two.

Once in the next room, Noriko saw Star Platinum about to punch the orangutan but had punched the wall instead.

" _What?!_ " Jotaro thought as he and Noriko saw the orangutan's body halfway inside the wall.

The ape sank into the wall and disappeared.

"Did that orangutan just vanished into the wall?!"

Jotaro frowned, "I don't know what's up with this damn ape, but he's in fact the Stand user. I sensed his energy coming off from him when I had touched him earlier. I just don't get why we can't see his Stand."

"I'll have my Hierophant search the ship again." Noriko declared. "I probably overlooked at something without knowing."

"Wait a minute!" Jotaro protested. He glanced back at the wall and thought for a moment.

He then gasped as he realized what is the orangutan's Stand.

"I think we've been seeing it the entire time."

Noriko knitted her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we've been rescued, everything has been operating on its own but nobody is actually doing it. The ramp came down on its down, the crane killed one of the sailors, the ceiling fan and the glass on the window broke on their own."

Noriko slowly raised up her brows, realizing what Jotaro is saying. "Are you saying the freighter is-"

The entire ship quaked as if it hit something.

* * *

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!"**_ Polnareff shouted as he, Avdol and Joseph were being sunk into the ship.

"W-What's going on?!"

"Why are we sinking in the ship?!"

"Damn it! This freighter... could it possibly be that this freighter is-"

* * *

" _ **THIS FREIGHTER IS A MASSIVE STAND!"**_ Jotaro stated.

Noriko widened her eyes as she saw the pipes above Jotaro's head.

"Jojo! Behind you!" She cried out.

The pipes wrapped around Jotaro's body and his Stand, pulling them back against the wall.

He grunted once his body slammed against the steel wall.

The orangutan peeked his head out through the wall with a laugh.

Noriko narrowed her eyes and glared at the orangutan, _**"TAKE THIS! EMERALD SPLASH!"**_

Hierophant shot her Emerald projectiles at the ape but the mammal had vanished into the wall again.

Noriko gritted her teeth as she growled under her breath.

"Noriko! Watch out! The pipes are next you!" Jotaro cried out but it was too late.

The pipes wrapped around Noriko and her Stand, pulling her to the wall across from Jotaro.

Jotaro frowned, "Damnit!" He muttered.

* * *

" _ **AH!**_ " Anne screamed as she fell to the floor from the sudden quake of the ship.

"What the hell was that?!" She wondered as she stood back on her feet. She was fully dressed in her usual clothing and was heading out to the door before she fell.

Walking over to the door, she grabbed the handle but it wouldn't move.

Anne raised a brow and tried again but this time with more force.

She then tried using her whole body to push the door open a couple of times and it still didn't work.

"Why isn't the door opening?! Am I trapped in here?!" She began banging the door with her small fists.

"Hey! Help! Anybody out there?! Noriko! Jojo!" She cried out.

She sighed realizing there was no use, so she turned around to find another exit.

" _There should be another way out!_ " Anne thought and before she could leave to the next room, she almost stepped on Noriko's uniform that was on the floor.

"Huh?" She picked up the clothes and looked around.

"Noriko?!" She called out her name but received no answer.

" _Did something happen to Noriko?_ " She thought as she began to worry and glanced down at the red-headed girl's clothing.

" _Something must've happened while I was showering..._ " The brunette knitted her brows.

" _What the hell is going on...?"_

* * *

"I can't believe it! This entire ship is a gigantic Stand itself!" Joseph concluded.

"This ship as a Stand?! I didn't think there would be a Stand that regular people could see!" Polnareff said.

"The Stand is using enough energy to be seen with the naked eye!" Avdol explained as he grunted from the pressure. "But it takes a tremendous amount of energy to control a Stand like this!"

"We need to contact Noriko and Jotaro!" Polnareff suggested.

"How?! The only person who can reach long distances is Noriko with her Stand! Both Jotaro and Noriko must be somewhere on this ship unaware on what's happening or being attacked at this moment!" Avdol said and looked over at Joseph.

"Mr. Joestar! Can your Hermit Purple reach to them?!"

"N...No! Not only that but this damn ship will probably crush my Hermit Purple as well if I try to search for them!"

They sank down further down into the ship.

"So this is what it's like to stare death in the face..." Polnareff commented as he groaned. "We're hopelessly stuck at this point, we can't do anything!" He said as he coughed out blood.

"The pressure is getting stronger! We'll be crushed if it keeps going like this!" Avdol pointed out.

"How did we not suspect something like this...?!" Joseph murmured as he gritted his teeth with blood coming out his mouth.

* * *

The ape reappeared again but this time in a captain's outfit. He wore a long white coat with a captain's hat and a smoking pipe in his mouth.

He held out a notebook between the teens for them to see and read. The word the ape was pointing at was _**Strength**_.

 _It meant force, energy, power, and aid. It's the eighth tarot card. It also suggests challenges, a powerful will and hidden instincts. The user's name is Forever!_

Forever chuckled as puffed out smoke from his mouth and played with the Rubik's cube.

Both high schoolers glared at him.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes as his Star Platinum pulled one of the pipes away.

" _ **ORA!"**_

Forever quickly summoned more pipes to hold down the warrior-like Stand. The ape laughed as Jotaro only glared at him.

" _This dirty fucking piece of shit thinks he's already one..._ " Jotaro thought.

" _GEH HEH HEH HEHE! THIS ENTIRE SHIP IS MY STAND! ALL OF YOU ALREADY LOST YOU BASTARDS!"_ The ape's laugh became more hysterical. _"AND YOU CAN'T DO A SINGLE THING ABOUT IT! ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"_

Forever crushed the Rubiks cube and turned to Noriko with a seductive look.

The girl's towel was already soaked as it was getting loose. Her thighs were a bit exposed and her entire body was still wet.

Noriko glared at the ape with her violet colored eyes as Forever licked his lips and began to approach her.

Forever stopped when he felt a small object tap the back of his head. He looked down while rubbing the back of his head and sees a button.

It was Jotaro's uniform button.

He picked it up and observed the small pin for moment as he narrowed his eyes. Noriko used her opportunity to make Hierophant Green's appendages invisible and circle around the ape.

"The button's not part of your Stand." Jotaro abruptly stated.

Forever trembled as his blood boiled inside.

Jotaro scoffed, "Hmph. What's the matter? You're pissed? I bet that hurt your damn pride since you thought you won this."

Forever trembled even more.

"Actually no, I take that back. It's not pride because apes don't have any damn prides!" Jotaro provoked.

Forever snapped, _**"GRYAAAAAHHH!"**_ He screamed and was about to jump to attack Jotaro but was held back by Hierophant's appendages.

"While you were too busy getting pissed off, you didn't realize Noriko had used her Stand's tentacles to hold you back. Now that I know what makes you into a fucking ape, let me show what being hurt really feels like!"

" _ **STAR FINGER!"**_

Star Platinum's two fingers struck at the button Forever had in hand to shoot it back at the ape's head.

Blood squirted out of Forever's eyes and screamed in pain as he threw himself to the floor touching his face.

He whimpered and cried from the pain as Jotaro broke himself free from the pipes.

"Gimme a damn break..." He sighed and used Star Platinum to break the pipes off of Noriko.

The red-headed girl covered herself more with the soaked towel as they both approach the orangutan.

Forever went to a cover and ripped his coat open, revealing his stomach as he quivered in fear with his hands up.

"I heard that frightened animals reveal their stomachs as a sign of surrender...are you asking us for forgiveness?" Jotaro asked as he tilted his hat down.

Forever weakly nodded a yes.

"The problem I have is that you've already crossed the line no animal should. Therefore, no forgiveness..."

" _ **ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!"**_

Star Platinum pulverized the orangutan with his barrage of punches. Forever was thrown at the end of the hall breaking down a door.

Noriko sighed in relief but that soon ended when the ship quaked again. This cause Noriko to fall on top of Jotaro, making them both collapse to the floor.

"Ouch..." Noriko muttered. She lifted her head up while rubbing the side of her head. Looking up, she saw Anne at the entrance of the hallways with a shocked expression.

Her eyes were shot wide open as she only stood there.

"What's wrong, Anne?" Noriko queried at Anne.

Anne let out a fake cough as she looked away.

Noriko raised a brow and glanced down. She was face to face at Jotaro, who had a stoic look as usual and her towel had loosened. Her entire back and buttock were exposed and her breast was firmly pressed against his chest.

Noriko's face entirely went red as she quickly got herself up and adjusted her towel.

She bowed her head down and apologized to the delinquent.

"I'm sorry Jojo! I didn't mean to!" She said and looked over at Anne to change the awkward moment.

"Anne! I'm so glad you're alright! And you brought my clothes too!" Noriko said with a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah..." Anne replied hesitantly as she briefly looked over at Jotaro, who was getting back on his feet and back at Noriko.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Anne inquired as she was still confused on what was happening.

"Everything's fine now-"

The ship violently quivered this time and everything around began to get distorted.

"W-What's happening?! Why is the ship twisting all over the place?!" Anne panicked.

"Hey! Save it will you?!" Jotaro told the little girl and held the tip of his hat. "The ship is going to sink, Noriko quickly get dressed and all of us will get back on the boat we came from."

Noriko nodded and grabbed Anne's hand, taking her along so she wouldn't be alone while getting dressed.

* * *

It was already evening and the Crusaders and Anne made it out alive from the ship.

They watched the ship shrink by the second while on their small boat.

"Wow, I can't believe this! The huge ship we were just on was actually just a puny little boat." Anne remarked.

"Such terrifying power...That ape used his Stand to come all the way here in the ocean to kill us!" Avdol said in shock. "I've never seen that kind of energy before!"

"We were completely hopeless...If both Noriko and Jotaro hadn't figured this out, all of us would've been killed." Joseph said. "I hope we don't encounter Stands that are even more twisted and powerful than this one..."

Noriko pulled out a hair brush from her luggage and casually brushed her long hair. She wanted to relax and forget about the embarrassing moment from earlier. She hoped they would reach Singapore sooner so she can change to another set of uniform since the one she has on right now is dirty and partly ripped.

Jotaro, who was sitting next to the girl, pulled out a cigarette and light up with his lighter. Polnareff chewed on his gum and lifted up an extra piece of gum at Joseph.

"Want some gum, Mr. Joestar?" Polnareff offered.

"No thanks." Joseph answered and glanced at everyone.

"So we're lost at sea again, huh?" Avdol said.

"Gimme a fucking break, my cigarette is all soaked." Jotaro complained.

Noriko looked over at the delinquent, "They're bad for you and you shouldn't even be smoking in the first place since you're underage, Jojo." She told the delinquent.

"Don't you worry, Jojo! By the time the sun rises they'll be dried up already!" Polnareff assured the young Joestar.

"For now, we just have to keep praying and hopefully we'll get rescued to be taken to Singapore." Joseph said.

Noriko stopped brushing her hair and gazed up at Joseph.

"I just realized that it's only been four days since we left Japan." She stated.

Joseph sighed, "You're right...that leaves forty-six days remaining before the time runs out..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _I contemplated a lot whether I should had Noriko involved doing other things instead like how it went in the canon but so far I like how this turned out. Noriko will have a different uniform shirt next chapter but her skirt, leggings and all the jewelry accessories will be the same! I also hope you guys liked the moments I added with Noriko and Jotaro and I'm not sure If I should have done more to it or its fine the way it is?_**


	7. The Devil!

**_It's been a couple of weeks hasn't it?_**  
 _ **Well I apologize for that! I kept rewriting scenes and starting from scratch in this chapter and I even got a writers block while working on thisヾ( ￣O￣)ツ**_

* * *

 _ **Egypt**_

"I'm apologize to tell you this my Lord but it appears Strength has just been defeated." Enyaba informed the vampire, who was reading a book quietly in his chair.

A page flipped over to the next on its own as Enyaba bowed down and continued, "But fear not, there's six more Stand users remaining and they're much more powerful than this one! And one of them is my own _**son**_!"

The old woman revealed both hands, her left hand was a right hand.

"My son's right hands will surely dispose all of them! _Hee Hee!"_

Dio smirked with as he closed his book, " _Hmph_. You truly are a strange old woman." He remarked and looked over at Enyaba.

"What is it that you desire, Enyaba?" Dio queried.

Enyaba raised her head up with a devious smile, "Why I've told you many times. My wish is to be by your side watching you succeed! A Stand is a spirit that protects their user and yours has such tremendous amount of power!"

Dio rose from his chair as his Stand manifested next to him. It was barely visible but it was clear that it's humanoid and very muscular.

"In your mortal years you lived in an unlucky and strange life. I want to witness your life and achieve! That is all I desire, Lord Dio..."

" _ **HEE HEE HEEEHEEEEEEHEEE!"**_

* * *

The Crusaders were rescued by another ship and were safely taken to the nearest port of Singapore.

Noriko gazed up at the tall buildings and the streets around her. Everything was clean and the statues looked beautiful to admire.

"The streets here are clean like in Japan. I'm sure they're strict when it comes to littering." She commented and looked over at Jotaro.

"Hey Jojo." She called him out. "Did you know in the 13th century, a prince from Sumatra traveled out in the seas seeking for new lands and spotted an island that had white-maned lions called _Singas_. So, he named the island Singapura which also means _Lion City_." She informed with a smile.

"No I didn't know that, but that explains all these lion statues around." Jotaro said as he glanced at the statues.

"Another interesting fact is that this is the world's busiest port because of Singapore's free trade and multiculturalism." She added.

"Finally, we're here!" Polnareff interrupted as he walked down the ramp while stretching his arms up before putting them down. "I'm tired of sleeping on boats!" He remarked and joined the group.

Joseph crossed his arms and glanced at everyone. "I suggest we should all take a break for today and check in at a hotel for night. Luckily there's a hotel right down the street from here so we'll stay there. Once we're all settled in our rooms, we'll discuss our route to Egypt."

Everyone agreed with a nod and before they can proceed with their journey, a loud whistle was going off and was getting closer and closer.

The Crusaders turned their gaze at an angry police officer running towards them.

"You! Yeah you with the tall hair!" He pointed at Polnareff.

Polnareff pointed at himself, "Uh?"

"You left your trash here, didn't you?! In case you didn't know, littering is a prohibited law in Singapore! Your fine will be five-hundred Singapore dollars!"

"What? Five-hundred?" Polnareff queried as he was still confused by the officer's accusation.

"Five-hundred Singapore dollars? Isn't that forty-thousand yens?" Noriko commented.

"Roughly around there." Joseph said.

Polnareff placed both hands on his hips, "Look officer, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! I don't know what trash you're speaking of…" He trailed as he glanced down at his luggage, which the officer was pointing at.

Noriko covered her mouth with a hand as she chuckled while Avdol coughed out a laugh, trying to hold back his laughter.

Polnareff, offended by the officer's accusation, placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hey, officer, I don't see anything here besides my own damn luggage here!" Polnareff stated and pointed at the officer. "So can you care to point out what trash you're talking about?"

The officer became frightened as he realized he made a mistake. He gave the Frenchman a nervous smile.

"Y-Your l-luggage?" He stammered.

"Why of course!" Polnareff said as he patted the officer's shoulder again.

"P-Pardon me sir!"

Everyone let out a laugh and another laughter joined theirs. They all stopped and glanced at the person who intervened.

It was Anne. She was still following the group when they thought she had left to reunite with her father.

She quickly stopped laughing and turned around with her hands behind her back with a pout.

"W-Well, I-I'll be going now, have a nice day!" The policeman apologized and took off.

"Hey, didn't you tell us you were going to meet your father here?" Joseph asked the little brunette.

"Why don't you stop following us and get going! Shoo!" Polnareff said.

Anne sat down on the cement and scoffed, "I'll meet him in five days. So I can go wherever I want! I don't have to take any orders from you guys!"

She looked away with a pout but gazed back at Jotaro and Noriko while they discussed on what to do with her.

"It's too risky for her to be following us." Avdol stated as he crossed his arms.

"But Mr. Avdol she probably has nowhere to go and have no money. We can't just abandon her out here in the open." Noriko insisted.

"Hmmm…" Joseph thought for a moment and glanced at Anne. He sighed, not liking the decision he's going to make.

"Alright then, I guess we can pay for her hotel room for at least a couple of nights." He averted his gaze at the Frenchman.

"Polnareff, ask her to come along with us but please don't hurt her pride."

"On it, Mr. Joestar!"

Polnareff walked up to the little girl.

"Hey, you're broke right? Follow us and we'll spot you."

Noriko shot a glare at the Frenchman. "Polnareff!" She scolded.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Polnareff asked, looking at everybody with a questioned look.

Avdol chuckled while Joseph sighed in disappointment and Jotaro pulled the brim of his hat down.

They all walked inside the hotel and saw the lobby crowded with dozens of people in it.

"Is there some kind of event going on?" Noriko wondered as they made their way at the main desk.

They checked in as Joseph signed the papers but the employee informed to them that they wouldn't be able to get their own rooms due to how full it is.

"I apologize for that sir but we do get full around this time of the year." The woman behind the desk said.

"Is it alright if the rooms are not close to each other?" The woman asked.

"Well," Joseph handed the woman her pen back, "We honestly don't have a choice, hmm…" He looked over at Avdol.

"I guess you and I will share a room," He then glanced at the others.

"What about you four? Who will share with who?" He asked them.

Polnareff turned his gaze at Noriko with a sly smirk and was about to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Realizing what the Frenchman was gonna say, Noriko quickly moved away from the him and grabbed Anne's hand.

"I'll share with Anne. After all, we're both ladies and we must have our privacy." Noriko said with a smile and reached over the counter to grab one of the keys.

Polnareff cursed under his breath, _"Damn it!"_

"Alright, so that just leaves both Jotaro and Polnareff to sharing a room together." Joseph stated and hands the key to his grandson.

Jotaro grunted under his breath, not caring who he shared with.

* * *

Anne and Noriko's hotel room in the same hallway as Joseph and Avdol's but for Jotaro and Polnareff, their room was at a different floor.

Noriko and Anne walked into their hotel room and Anne gasped from seeing the luxurious room.

"Wow! There's even a balcony with a view of the ocean!" Anne said as she ran at the sliding glass doors, opening them and walked over to the railings of the balcony.

"Woooow, it's so pretty!" She complimented as she leaned against the railings, admiring the view and watched the ferries and speedboats pass by.

Noriko placed her luggage on top of a bed and unzipped it. She grabbed her new set of uniform and undergarments and headed to the bathroom.

"Anne, I'll be in the shower if you need anything." Noriko placed her hand on the bathroom doorknob and looked over at Anne one more time. "Oh, and if Mr. Joestar or Mr. Avdol calls, tell them I'll give them a call back."

"Okay!" Anne replied as she remained in her spot.

* * *

In Jotaro and Polnareff's room, Polnareff cautiously searched around the room to find any enemies hidden in their room.

Jotaro had recently left to buy cigarettes so Polnareff was alone.

The Frenchman stood in the middle of the room with a hand on his hip and the other under his chin. He tapped his chin twice and glanced down, noticing a couple of empty beers and sodas on top of a mini-fridge.

" _Hmm? Did Jotaro do this while I was outside in the balcony?_ " He thought and narrowed his eyes.

"I figured, you bastards never seem to let us have a break. Come on now! Show yourself!" Polnareff demanded and took a few steps back, keeping a distance.

The fridge slowly opened and revealed a tall tanned man crawling out of it. The cold air from the fridge spread across the room and the man stood up.

"You got a pretty fierce aura, eh? Well then, why don't you start introducing yourself before I, Polnareff, kill you?"

The man smirked, "My name is _**Devo**_ , also known as _**Devo the Cursed**_. My Stand's card is _**The Devil.**_ " He introduced himself.

"My Stand's card represents curses of dark manipulations, deteriorating mental health, and an unfavorable path of ruin and downfall." He explained.

"By the way, how did you know I was in the fridge?" He queried with a smirk still on his face.

"Are you that fucking dense?!" Polnareff shouted as he approached the man and grabbed his shirt.

"You left out all these beverages out in the damn open!"

Devo grinned, which made Polnareff quickly move himself away from him.

" _ **EBONY DEVIL!"**_

Polnareff narrowed his eyes and got in a stance.

" _ **SILVER CHARIOT!"**_

The swordsman Stand stabbed the man's face multiple times.

" _ **GYAAAAAHHH!"**_ Devo shrieked in pain as he stepped away from the Frenchman. The blood splattered on the side of the walls with his Stand vanishing next to a creepy doll that was sitting on top of a dresser.

Polnareff smirked and scoffed with his arms crossed. "Hmph. Is that really all you got? That ape we encountered in the middle of the ocean was much more terrifying and powerful than you." He remarked as his Stand diminished.

" _ **Y-You...You bastard!"**_ Devo yelled while clutching the side of his face with blood gushing out of his wounds.

"Huh?" Polnareff starred at the man.

" _ **Now...Now you've done it, Polnareff!"**_ He said roughly as he began to laugh hysterically.

Polnareff blinked twice in confusion.

" _ **How dare you fucking do this to me?! WEHEHEHAHAHA!"**_

Polnareff took a step back as he glared at him. He was beginning to feel a bit frightened from the man's sudden change of behavior. First, he was in pain and now laughing?

" _ **I-It hurts! It really fucking hurts! WEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA!"**_ Devo said as he kept walking backwards, tumbling the furniture down.

" _What the hell is up with him?"_ Polnareff thought.

Devo ended up going out in the balcony, leaving a trail of blood.

He raised an arm and pointed at the Frenchman.

" _ **Damn you Polnareff!"**_ He said. _**"How dare you fucking do this to me?!"**_

" _ **Now I hold a grudge against your ass!"**_ He continued as he was now against the railings. He raised up his up his arms and looked up in the sky.

" _ **Such painful agony that I must avenge! Oh yes! This is a good thing for me! I let you purposely attack me, Polnareff! You have no idea what you got yourself into! HAHAHAHAH!"**_ Devo threw himself over the balcony.

Polnareff stood there and heard Devo land on something.

Rushing over to the balcony, he looked below, only seeing the street and cars pass by but no sign of Devo anywhere.

"What the-?! Where did he go?! I just heard him land!" Polnareff narrowed his eyes.

"H-He completely disappeared! What the hell is going on?" He muttered and felt a very sharp pain on his ankle.

A piece of his skin and shoe came off.

" _ **GAH!"**_ Polnareff grabbed onto the railing as he was about to fall.

He looked back at the room but saw nobody there.

"This is unreal! W-When did he cut me?! I didn't even know he had attacked me!"

Polnareff quickly limped himself to the bed and grabbed the phone that was on his dreser. Without realizing it, the doll that was sitting on that same dresser wasn't there anymore.

He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up while he grabbed any piece of fabric from his luggage to wrap it around his ankle.

" _Hello?"_

"Mr. Joestar! A Stand user was hiding in this room and- wait a minute, Avdol?! Where's Mr. Joestar?!"

" _He's busy changing at the moment, and you said there was a Stand user hiding in your room?"_

The Frenchman shook his head as he continued. "Just listen! As I was saying, this bastard is really confusing! I don't know if he's weak or strong but he's really creepy. His name is _Devo, Devo the Cursed,_ something like thatand his Stand's card suggests _The Devil_. He just ran away and I have no clue where he went." He tightened the fabric around his ankle as he hissed.

" _Devo?!"_ Avdol shouted on the other end. _"Devo the Cursed?!"_

" _Are you certain that's what he told you?"_

"Yes! Why would I lie of who attacked me?! Anyway, I still can't seem to make sense of it. I only saw his Stand for a brief moment but even though he didn't attack me, my ankle ended up getting cut open! So right now, I need all of you to keep your guard up!"

" _Where's Jotaro? Isn't he with you?"_ Avdol inquired.

"He left when we barely got in the room. He said he had to buy cigarettes and still hasn't return. I might run into him when I head over to your room. It's 1212 on the twelfth floor, isn't it? I'll be there in five minutes."

Polnareff looked down and found the same creepy doll he saw earlier when he entered the room. He could've sworn it was on the dresser but assumed it had fallen under the bed when Devo tried to attack him.

Picking up the doll, he examined it for a moment before settling it down next to the phone.

"Also make sure to contact Noriko about this. Bye!" He hangs up the phone and dials another number.

* * *

Avdol hanged up the phone and picked it up, but before he could dial the number to Noriko's room, Joseph sat down on a chair and spoke.

"Tell me Avdol. Do you know who attacked Polnareff?" Joseph queried after taking a sip of his coffee.

He settled the cup down on the table as Avdol nodded.

"I do. His name is Devo but he's known as Devo the Cursed." Avdol turned his head at Joseph.

"He's a Native American shaman who works for hire...He's a terrifying Stand user." He warned. "The Mafia, militaries, politicians hire him for the use of his services from around the world."

"I actually met him once a long time ago. When I saw him, he was covered with wounds on his face. The reason for that is because he provokes his enemies in order for them to attack him. Once they attacked him, he obtains _power of vengeance_ which he controls through his Stand. This is why to normal people it appears like they were killed by a curse."

Joseph narrowed his eyes, "So Polnareff fell for the trap..."

"I believe so Mr. Joestar..."

"What kind of Stand is it? What can it do?" Joseph inquired.

"Nobody knows. For those who have seen it are dead."

"Hmm..." Joseph glanced at the door.

"Right now it's too dangerous for Polnareff to be alone especially that Jotaro isn't with him. That's including us as well, we can't be alone." Avdol warned.

"So we're in a situation where the enemy can pick us off one at a time..." Joseph averted his eyes back at Avdol.

"Polnareff we'll be here in five minutes and I would suggest everyone meet up in this room." Joseph said.

Avdol affirmed with a nod and dialed Noriko's number.

* * *

Noriko sighed happily as she left the bathroom. She felt refreshed and had put on her new set of uniform. It was practically the same except her shirt was sleeveless now. The uniform shirt was white and green, her sailor collar and cuffs were green with two white stripes on each. Her shirt was also shorter than her previous one, it stopped at her waist and despite the heat, she still wore her leggings underneath her green high-waisted skirt.

"Hey Anne, who was it that called?" Noriko queried as she sat on her bed and looked through her luggage to find her jewelry and accessories.

While the red-headed teen was in the shower she had heard the phone ring and Anne answered.

"Oh! It was Mr. Avdol. He said everyone has to meet in his room because something happened. He also said everyone should be there in five minutes." Anne responded as she continued to watch cartoons.

Noriko halted from putting on her choker, " _Are we in danger already?_ " She thought and glanced at the phone.

After she put all her jewelry back on, she reached down to grab her shoes and began putting them on.

Anne turned off the television and walked over to Noriko.

"Can I come along too?" Anne asked.

"Sorry Anne but I think it's best if you stay here." Noriko told the girl as she stood up.

Anne frowned. "Eh?! But why?! I want to go too! I don't want to stay here doing nothing all day!" She complained as she threw her arms up in the air.

Noriko sighed, she didn't want to drag the girl into this and the others wouldn't want to as well. She then thought of an idea.

"Hey, after we're done with the meeting, you want to go buy some ice cream and walk around outside?" She suggested.

Anne beamed with a gasp. "Yes!" She said happily.

Noriko smiled, "Alright. Just stay here and don't leave the room for any reason." She said as she walked over to the door and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Oh, and don't open the door to strangers, got it?"

"Got it!"

Noriko closed the door behind her and the moment she turned around, she met a pair of blue-green eyes.

"Oh, hey Jojo." She greeted him.

"Where are you going?" Jotaro asked.

"I'm going to Mr. Joestar and Mr. Avdol's room to meet up. Aren't you going too?"

"Meet up? I just came from the store buying a pack of cigarettes and I was going to check up on the Old Man. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Well, I honestly can't say for sure. I'm sure it has something to do with an enemy Stand. I can't think of another reason on why we need to meet up with them now." Noriko responded.

"Hmph." Jotaro grunted under his breath.

"Then let's go." He said as he proceeded to walk down the hall.

"W-Wait!" Noriko protested and walked in front of him. "What about Polnareff? Shouldn't you check to see if he's alright?"

"He's either already with gramps and Avdol or taking his sweet time getting ready." Jotaro replied flatly and walked around the teen.

Noriko sighed and walked beside him.

* * *

When Polnareff hanged up the phone, he called up the front desk requesting a first aid kit to patch up his ankle since he had wrapped it with dirty underwear without realizing it.

In an instant he was under the bed trapped after trying to find his keys and heard footsteps run around the room. His arms and legs were tied on each corner of the mattress.

"W-Who's there?!" He shouted and before he could get a clear view of who's doing this, shampoo was squirted into his eyes.

" _ **AAAGHHH!**_ _**MY EYES!**_ Is this shampoo?!" he screamed and heard the legs of the bed frame getting sawed off.

The mattress collapsed and a knock came from the door.

A small figure jumped up, hiding somewhere in the room.

A man opened the door with a med-kit in hand. "Mr. Polnareff, room service. You had requested for a first aid kit."

Polnareff widened his eyes. "G-Get out of here! You'll get kill-!"

It was too late, the man's face was cut off with a razor blade and dragged inside the hotel room. The door slammed shut with a _Do Not Disturb_ tag on the doorknob.

" _Kekekeke!_ "

Polnareff watched the figure run around the room but disappeared behind a wall and reappeared next to his face with the razor blade.

"What the-!" It was the creepy doll he had set back on the dresser.

It had an evil expression on his face with sharp teeth. One of its eyes was red with blood leaking out of it, just like the same wound Silver Chariot gave to Devo.

Polnareff starred at the doll with a frightened expression.

" _ **KEKEKEKE! POLNAREFF HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU GOUGE ONE OF MY EYES OUT YOU BASTARD!"**_

" _This doll is alive?! Wait a minute...This doll...he's..."_ Polnareff narrowed his eyes.

" _ **SILVER CHARIOT!"**_ The swordsman Stand manifested on top of the bed but looked around in confusion.

" _ **YOU'RE FUCKING DENSE POLNAREFF! DIDN'T YOU KNOW ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOUR STAND TO FIGHT WHERE IT CAN'T SEE?! KEKEKEKE!"**_ The doll dodged Silver Chariot's blade, running under the Stand, cutting its leg.

" _ **GAAAAHH!"**_ Polnareff shrieked as he tried to look down at his leg, seeing the blood gush out.

The doll laughed as Polnareff's Silver Chariot began to attack.

" _ **YOU SUCK POLNAREFF!"**_ The doll taunted as he jumped around, dodging the attacks.

* * *

Avdol and Joseph turned their head at the door from hearing a knock and see Noriko and Jotaro walk in.

"I see you found Jojo on your way here. What about Anne?" Avdol asked.

"I told her to stay in the room until we're done with the meeting. I thought bringing her here would put her in danger since she's not a Stand user herself." Noriko said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good, then we're only left with Polnareff." Joseph said as he crossed his arms.

"So what happened?" Jotaro questioned as he still had no idea on what was going on.

"Polnareff was attacked by a Stand when you had left. He called saying the enemy ran off and would meet up with us in five minutes." Avdol responded.

Joseph glanced up at the clock. "He is running a bit late though..."

"Should I go check on him? You did say he was attacked before calling you guys. Maybe the enemy came back and is fighting Polnareff." Noriko said.

Joseph nodded. "Nah, he's probably using the bathroom or looking for his keys."

Noriko looked over at the door as she was beginning to worry.

"If he doesn't show up in another five minutes, we'll go check on him." Jotaro said.

* * *

" _ **GYA! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"**_ The doll snarled at him as he swung his small spear around.

Silver Chariot had pulled a blanket over the doll to block its vision.

"Now that I have you still, I'm gonna snap your spear in half!" The moment Silver Chariot snapped the spear, the doll swung his razor blade across the Stand's hand.

Polnareff frowned as he groaned from the pain. He bawled up his hand tightly.

" _ **WAAAHH!"**_ He screamed as his Stand recklessly struck all over the room. He ended up breaking the mirror from the dresser in front of him and cut the rope that had him bound under the bed.

" _Finally, I just need to call Silver Chariot under the bed and get the hell out of here!"_

He heard the doll rapidly run around pouring some liquid on the carpet.

The doll came to a stop in front of the mini fridge and repeatedly stab the soda cans and beers, throwing them all over the room. The doll dropped everything and sat down hunched over, not uttering a word.

"Hm?" Polnareff starred at small figured as he was confused on what was it trying to do.

Suddenly the doll turned its own head back.

" _ **Hey! Polnareff! I'm gonna bite your damn balls off! KEKEKEKEKE!"**_ He threatened as his sharp teeth spun in a circular motion as his head did the same thing.

"H-He's a nasty little fucker...!" Polnareff muttered.

" _ **SILVER CHARIOT!"**_ Polnareff growled but the doll dodged his attack and jumped on the pendant lamp that was above the bed.

" _ **Hey! Polnareff! Take a good look around you and the feel the carpet in this room! Do you have any idea what I've done?"**_

Polnareff gasped as he looked at his hands feeling the sticky soda, juice and booze on him.

" _ **I purposely spilled them on the bed and around you! And guess where this malfunctioned hair dryer is going to go next!"**_ While holding onto the pendant lamp, the doll had the hair dryer on the other hand.

"Y-You bastard!" Polnareff looked over at the shattered mirror and smirked.

" _I guess luck is on my side..."_ He thought.

"Die! Polnareff!" The doll shouted as he dropped the hair dryer below him.

* * *

Joseph tapped the table a couple of times and sighed.

It's been over ten minutes since Polnareff said he would meet up and still hasn't shown up.

"Jotaro, Noriko, go check up on Polnareff and see what's taking him-" Joseph was cut off when he heard the door opened.

They averted their gaze at the person who entered.

It was Polnareff. His hair was all over the place and covered in blood.

"Finally you're here! You're late Polnareff!" Joseph scolded at the Frenchman.

"S-Sorry guys..." He groaned as he slowly walked towards the group while leaning against the wall.

Noriko then glared at Jotaro. "See, Jojo. I told you we should've checked up on him before coming over here!"

Jotaro grunted under his breath as he pulled the brim of his hat down.

While Noriko treated the Frenchman's wounds, he explained to them everything of what had happened after hanging up the phone with Avdol.

Avdol crossed his arms, "I can't believe it. An enemy Stand user was already here before we had even arrived..." He remarked. "But it's a good thing you made it out alive. Usually Devo's opponents end up dead."

"He wasn't that tough anyway." Polnareff commented. "He was just a creepy little fucker."

"And done." Noriko said as she lightly patted Polnareff's shoulder.

"Thanks Noriko." Polnareff said and rose from the chair.

Another knock came from the door and this time it was the police. They arrested Polnareff when the guests in the hotel had saw him walking down the halls from seeing him covered in blood and bruises and an employee finding a dead body in his hotel room. The Stand's user dead body was found in a bathroom stall by another employee and since nobody saw Jotaro, it all pointed to Polnareff.

After being taken to custody, Joseph left to make a phone call to the Speedwagon Foundation to make them pull some strings to release Polnareff.

Before Noriko and Jotaro left, Avdol requested for the teens to purchase train tickets so they can leave tomorrow morning. Apparently their next destination is India but they would be taking a couple of trains and boats to get there.

Joseph returned to the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Polnareff will be released in a couple of hours." He informed.

Avdol, who was sitting on the opposite side of Joseph, replied with a _Hmm_.

"That was very close. Who could've thought that Dio's followers would attack much earlier than we had anticipated. Getting any rest would be difficult at this point." Avdol said.

"As long as Dio is using my grandfather's body, he'll know every movement me and Jotaro make. That's why he's relentlessly coming after us." Joseph explained. "On the other hand, we can read Dio's movements as well."

"In that case I'll purchase another Polaroid camera." Avdol suggested.

"There's no need for that." Joseph told the Fortune-Teller as he rose from the bed and pointed at the television.

"I can create spirit photos even without a camera."

"I beg your pardon?"

Both men walk over to the television and Joseph kneels down.

He placed both hands on each side of the television and used his Stand to wrap around it. It turns on and the channels rapidly change to another. It got to the point where the channels became static and spiraled.

"What are you exactly trying to do?" Avdol asked.

"My Stand is going to connect the words from all the channels into a sentence. It's almost as if I'm creating a spirit audio instead of a photo." Joseph informed with a smirk.

 _-_ _There-_

 _-is-_

 _-a-_

"You heard that Avdol?"

"Yes, I heard _There is a_ …"

Joseph narrowed his eyes as he concentrated more.

 _-trai-_

 _-tor-_

 _-among-_

 _-us-_

"What?!" Joseph said in shock.

"I clearly heard it very well, Mr. Joestar! It said, _There is a traitor among us…_ But who is betraying us?!"

 _-_ _ **Ka-**_

 _ **-kyo-**_

 _ **-in-**_

 _ **-No-**_

 _ **-ri-**_

 _ **-ko-**_

 _-Be-_

 _-ware-_

 _-of-_

 _-her-_

 _-Di-_

 _-o's-_

 _-ser-_

 _-vant-_

" _ **WHAT THE-?! NORIKO?!**_ " Joseph baffled.

"Impossible! Noriko is Dio's servant?!" Avdol said.

The channels chaotically changed again but this time an image appeared. It revealed a man with his back turned, the birthmark of a star could be seen on the base of his neck.

"I-It's-!"

The blonde man turned to the side, covering his face and chuckled.

" _ **Joseph Joestar! You're watching me aren't you?!"**_

The glass on the television began to shatter.

" _ **DIO!"**_

"Watch out Mr. Joestar! He's found us!" Avdol warned and the television exploded.

Both men were thrown across the room, hitting the walls with their backs.

"W-What does this all mean?!" Avdol queried as he groaned.

"Just as you heard Avdol." Joseph replied as he and Avdol stood up. "It said very clear that Noriko is Dio's servant and will betray all of us!"

"I apologize Mr. Joestar but there must be a mistake! I refuse to believe this from what your spirit audio said! Jotaro had removed the flesh bud from Noriko!" Avdol declared.

"My spirit audio and photo's never lie. Avdol, you're not the only who's shocked about this, so am I. I trust Noriko with all my life. There must be a reason on why she turned her back against us!"

"But if she's really working Dio then she has an opportunity to kill us while we're asleep!" Avdol said.

"That would make Noriko as Dio's Trojan Horse…" Joseph said.

"Where is Noriko at the moment?" He inquired.

"She's with Jotaro and Anne. I had told them to buy train tickets for our travels tomorrow." Avdol responded.

Outside the hotel were Noriko, Anne and Jotaro strolling down the streets.

Anne had an arm wrapped around the delinquent's forearm while Noriko quietly followed behind with a menacing look on her face. It was the same stare she had given Jotaro when she first saw him on the school yard back in Japan.

A sinister smile appeared on her face as her bangs shadowed over her eyes.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

 ** _At first I wasn't planning on adding the Devo fight but after rewriting parts of the chapter multiple times, I ended up doing so._**  
 ** _Also, Noriko's uniform was based of this cosplayer who cosplayed as Female!Kakyoin - saikocosband/art/JJBA-JOTARO-AND-KAKYOIN-FEMALE-729170036_**  
 _ **Isn't it cute?! ( ▽ )**_


	8. Yellow Temperance

**_It's finally here so be prepared for the Rerorerorerorero!_**  
 ** _It's about to be 5AM and I'm ready to knock out _(:3 」∠)__**

* * *

Anne and Jotaro were at the bottom of the stairs in the main lobby waiting for Noriko. Apparently, Noriko had forgotten her wallet pouch when she and Jotaro picked up Anne from the hotel room. Bringing the girl along was Noriko's idea since she promised Anne they would explore around the city and buy her ice cream.

Within a few minutes, Noriko walked up to two.

"How did you get here so fast?" Anne queried.

The girl's hotel room wasn't close by so it was strange to how Noriko managed to retrieve her wallet that quick.

Ignoring Anne's question, Jotaro turned at Noriko.

"You got what you need?" Jotaro asked.

Noriko silently nodded and they all proceed to head out.

* * *

Anne, Jotaro and Noriko walked down the streets not far from the hotel. As they were quietly walking, Jotaro noticed that Noriko hasn't said a single word ever since they left the hotel. It's unusual for Noriko to remain quiet for this long. She would usually talk about interesting facts about her interests, which the delinquent actually found intriguing.

Anne smiled with a gasp when she spotted a small ice cream shop and sprinted her way over there.

The owner, who had spiky hair with shades above his forehead, was casually whistling and turned his attention at Anne.

"Why welcome!" The owner greeted.

"May I have ice cream please?" Anne ordered.

"You see little girl, ice cream is great and all but this baby right here!" The owner picked up one of the coconuts. "I recommend trying out one of these, they're chilled coconut juice!"

"Come on, try it." He offered.

Noriko and Jotaro approach from behind.

"I guess we'll give it a chance." Jotaro said. "Give us three."

"Why thank you! That'll be twelve dollars!" The owner said with a smile.

Anne glared at the shop owner. "Twelve dollars?! Make it six!"

Noriko pulled out her wallet pouch to pay her own beverage.

"Don't worry I got." Jotaro said as he took his own wallet out.

Noriko put her hand down that held the wallet pouch but was snatched away by a thief.

"I'll take that Miss! Hehe! The man snickered as he made a run for it.

Noriko furrowed her brows and summoned her Stand to trip over the man.

The thief fell on to the concrete, dropping the wallet and turned around seeing Noriko already behind him.

She stared down at the man with a dark menacing look.

"You little piece of shit!" She snarled. "Did you really think you could get away with my wallet that easily?!"

Both Anne and Jotaro turned their attention at Noriko.

" _ **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**_ Noriko kicked the man's face with her knee.

Blood immediately gushed out of the thief's nose.

" _ **AAAGGHHH!"**_

"Noriko!" Jotaro shouted as Anne widened her eyes in shock.

"You scumbag," Noriko said coldly as she tossed the man back to the ground. "Did I look like an easy pick to you?! How dare you lay a finger on my _**PRECIOUS WALLET**_!"

"I-I'm sorry, M-Miss!" The man stammered with his hands up in defense.

"You think an apology will make me forgive you?!" Noriko seethed. "What you did is unforgivable!" She summoned Hierophant Green again and the Stand's tentacles wrapped each arm and leg of the thief, holding him down in place.

"E-Eh?! W-Why can't I move?!" The man panicked.

"I'm not letting you get away with this." Noriko said as she walked closer to the man, she was now standing between his legs.

"Now you'll suffer from your actions! How dare you lay a finger on my _**PRECIOUS WALLET?**_!" She stomped on the man's crotch.

" _ **GYAHH!"**_ The man shrieked.

This made Jotaro and even the owner of the shop wince from seeing that.

Noriko repeatedly stomped on the man's crotch as her Stand began pulling each arm and leg. Her eyes were filled with rage and hatred, a side Jotaro has never seen before. He has never seen her like this even when they fought against enemy Stands.

Anne stood there frozen in place, she was speechless from what she was witnessing.

"Noriko that's enough!" Jotaro called her out again but Noriko continued to hurt the man.

"P-Please! S-Stop! I-I'll never steal again! I-It hurts too much!" The man pleaded as he felt as he was about to be torn apart. His bones were beginning to crack.

"Apologizing won't cut it you shithead!" Noriko shouted.

" _ **PLEASE STOP!"**_

"I said that's enough, Noriko! Didn't you fucking hear me?!" Jotaro yelled at the girl.

He walked over to Noriko and roughly pulled her away and used Star Platinum to pull Hierophant Green away.

The delinquent crouched next to the culprit. The thief placed both hands on his crotch as he kept whimpering from the pain.

"Jesus, Noriko," Jotaro then gazed up at Noriko. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Noriko picked up her wallet pouch and turned to the side, she glanced back at Jotaro with a menacing stare but it quickly diminished when she rubbed her arm.

"You know that actually hurt," She said nonchalantly. "Hurting a girl isn't what men do, Jojo."

"You were going to tear that man apart with your Stand." Jotaro replied as he rose back up and holstered his hands back in his pockets.

Anne rejoined the two teens with a chilled coconut juice in hand.

"I have a reason for that. That man was trying to steal my wallet. He was committing a crime and criminals should be punished for it." Noriko grabbed Anne's coconut juice and seductively placed the straw in her mouth while staring at Jotaro.

"Am I wrong for punishing a thief? Jotaro~." She said his named flirtatiously and began sipping the chilled coconut juice.

Jotaro doesn't respond, he was mad at her for what she did.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're looking at me as if I killed the man."

Noriko waited a moment for the delinquent to respond and continued, "At least answer me god damn it! You can't possibly be mad at me for defending myself when that little bastard needed a lesson!" She pointed down at the thief.

The man on the ground rolled over and quickly crawled away. At the same time, a group of little kids ran up to a tree finding four beetles on it. Noriko briefly turned around to see and turned her attention back at Jotaro.

She giggled, "Come on, Jojo~!" Her tone changed a bit seductive and walked up to Jotaro.

"No need to make a big deal out of this, darling!" Noriko placed a hand on his forearm. "I'm just having a bad day that's all. This trip has exhausted me so I'm a little worked up from it, you know?"

"And maybe I did go a bit too far on the guy..." She gazed up at the delinquent innocently.

Jotaro's angered face softened, maybe Noriko was just in a foul mood. But then again, she shouldn't have taken it out on strangers nor on anyone.

Jotaro turned around and felt Noriko's hand slip away from his arm, "Just don't do that shit again. We need to buy those train tickets for India before its late." He began walking away. "We'll take a cable car to the Singapore Station to get there."

Noriko took another sip of the chilled coconut juice and looked back, the little children ran off and she stared at the four beetles that were on the tree.

Anne took a few steps forward and turned around, Noriko was still behind with her back turned.

"Noriko, Jojo is already getting ahead of us." Anne said.

A slurp and crunchy sound came from Noriko.

"Hm? D-Don't worry, I'll catch up." Noriko muffled out.

Anne smiled and turned to the side, "Jeez, Noriko, I didn't know you really liked coconuts." She turned around and followed behind Jotaro.

Noriko glanced to the side with a small twig-like shape sticking out of her mouth. It appeared the shape of the beetle's leg and she quickly put it inside her mouth and ate it.

"Why of course, I do love coconuts..." She murmured quietly in a creepy tone.

The four beetles that were on the tree were all gone.

* * *

While waiting for the cable car, Jotaro and Anne stood by the railings, gazing at the skyscrapers. Jotaro had purchased himself an ice cream and Anne ate all of hers already.

"Hey, Jojo~." Noriko said as she walked up to him.

"Are you going to eat that cherry from your ice cream or not? If not, then I would gladly take it." She grabbed the cherry and pushed Jotaro over the railings.

"Uh-Oh! You better watch out darling!" She shouted with a devious grin.

" _AAH!_ Jojo!" Anne screamed and reached out to grab Jotaro.

Noriko laughed, " _Hahahaha!_ I'm just kidding Jojo! It was a prank!"

Jotaro got back on his feet and glared at Noriko. He saw her bite the cherry out of its stem. Not swallowing the cherry, she began to twirl it around with her tongue.

" _Rerorerorerorerorerorerorero..._ " Her tongue rolled the cherry rapidly. She kept it going until the cherry slipped out.

"Whoops." She chuckled and reached down, grabbing it again and ate it this time.

With their own eyes, it appeared Noriko grew an inch or two.

" _W-What's wrong with Noriko?! It's like she's a different person!_ " Anne thought.

Noriko looked at Jotaro, noticing his stare.

"There you go looking at me like that again. Why's that? You're not having dirty thoughts of my tongue doing that somewhere _down below_ , aren't you?" She said seductively and smirked. She walked up to Jotaro and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pressing her body firmly against his, she leaned her head forward by his ear.

" _Is that what it is, Jojo? Are you sexually frustrated? If you are, maybe I can help you..."_ She whispered while her other hand rubbed his chest.

Jotaro's hat shadowed over his eyes, he was hiding the faint blush on his cheeks but at the same time he was getting pissed and annoyed. He realized what could be the cause of Noriko acting like this and it wasn't that she was in a bad mood.

Ever since they left the hotel, she's been acting strange.

He shoved her away and Noriko stared at him in confusion.

"You don't have to push me like that, you bastard!" She snapped at him and at the same time a cable car behind them arrived.

"Get on the cable car." Jotaro said as he bawled up his fist tightly.

"Hm?" Noriko raised a brow.

"It just arrived so get the fuck on." Jotaro seethed and narrowed his eyes.

"I should've known this sooner that you're not the real Noriko, you clone-ass fucker!"

Noriko widened her eyes and was punched right in the face. Her jaw split apart as she was thrown into the cable car.

Jotaro frowned, "What the hell?!"

" _AAH!_ Jojo what's wrong with you?!" Anne screamed. "How could you just hit her like that?!"

Jotaro doesn't answer and walked into the cable car.

"HAHA! Wow! I can't believe it took you this long to realize what I was!" 'Noriko's' voice was changing deeper, turning into a male's voice.

The fake 'Noriko' stood back up, the clone was much taller than Jotaro and barely touched the top of the cable car.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jotaro inquired as he narrowed his eyes. " _What the hell is this? Is this a Stand? No…I was able to hit it with my fist. Is it possible that there's other Stands out there that I can touch?!_ "

The cable car doors closed and began to move.

"Jojo!" Anne shouted as she chased the cable car but stopped. She saw a pay phone nearby and sprinted her way there to make a phone call.

"You see Jotaro, I have the power to combine with any flesh that my Stand consumes. That allows my Stand to be seen and touched even for those who aren't Stand users." The fake 'Noriko' explained. Her face was melting more and more into a yellow gooey-slime.

"My name is Rubber Soul, I represent the Temperance card, which is Yellow Temperance!" Her entire body became a gooey-slime and revealed a shirtless man with long curly black hair that was brushed back.

"This is my true form! You see how handsome I am?" Rubber Soul said.

"Before you start attacking me, there should be something else you should know." He continued. "Take a good look on your hand. There's a piece of my Stand from the punch you gave me."

Jotaro immediately glanced down at his hand and sees the small yellow slime on the side of his pinky.

"So let me only say this once, Jotaro! If you touch it, it will just spread all over!" Rubber Soul warned.

"Now come on, why don't you try picking your nose or any part of body with that hand. And another note, my Stand is a slow eater. It also gets bigger the more it eats and it will never come off!"

Jotaro furrowed his brows, "Y-You asshole!"

" _ **ORA!"**_ Star Platinum charged at Rubber Soul.

" _ **ORA WHAT, JOTARO?! When I digest you, I'll shove your own shit down your throat!"**_ Rubber Soul's Stand wrapped around Star Platinum's arm.

Rubber Soul laughed as he saw Jotaro hissed in pain. The delinquent felt a burning sensation all over his arm.

" _T-This burns!"_ Jotaro thought and glared at Rubber Soul.

"W-Why you…!"

* * *

The elder Joestar heard the phone ringing and reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Joseph answered the phone.

" _J-Jojo's grandpa! We're in major trouble!"_ Anne shouted through the line.

"Anne? What's wrong?" Joseph asked as he looked over at Avdol.

Avdol put his book down and stood up. He walked up behind the elder Joestar.

" _I-Is Noriko!"_

"Noriko?!" Joseph questioned as both men's expressions became serious and concerned.

"Could it be that she betrayed us already?" Avdol wondered.

" _I-I don't know how to explain it but Noriko really isn't Noriko! And right now Jojo is fighting with Noriko in the cable car and some kind of slime is eating his finger! We're in big trouble_ _!"_ Anne panicked.

"Anne, I need you to calm down, where are you?"

Anne looked over her shoulder and back at the phone, _"We're at the cable car station near the trade center! I-I don't know what to do! Jojo is being attacked! He's being attacked by Noriko!"_

"Come back to the hotel as soon a possible, Anne. It's too dangerous for you to be alone right now especially that Jotaro is in danger." Joseph demanded.

"Did someone say my name?" A feminine voice asked the two men in the room.

Joseph and Avdol turned their gaze at the door and saw Noriko entering the room.

She was wearing a dark green one-piece swim suit with straps and off shoulder ruffles. A towel was wrapped around her hips and another one draped over her shoulders. Her hair was wet and had on a white sunny floppy hat.

"Where have you been?" Joseph inquired.

"Since Jojo and Anne left me behind, I went to the clothing store and bought myself a swimsuit to sunbathe by the poolside and swim for a bit." Noriko replied casually. "It's been a while since I wore a swimsuit or even go to the pool so I thought going right now would be best before we depart tomorrow." She sat on one of the fancy chairs, "But It ended shortly when the guys there kept trying to hit up on me so I decided to come back to the hotel." She nervously chuckled at the end with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well that's a relief. You're the real one. Anne, that means your Noriko is an imposter!"

Noriko widened her eyes as she immediately rose from her chair, "An imposter?! Mr. Joestar what are you talking about?!"

" _I know that already!"_ Anne yelled.

" _AAAH!"_

"What happened, Anne?!" Joseph asked, ignoring Noriko.

"Mr. Joestar what do you mean an imposter of myself?!" Noriko then turned at Avdol. "Mr. Avdol what's going on?! Is there another enemy Stand user already?!" She desperately asked.

" _I-It's Jojo!_ _Jojo just jumped out of the cable car!"_ Anne cried out.

* * *

Jotaro jumped out through the window and reached out with his arm to grab the edge of a tower next to him. He missed but brought out Star Platinum to grab the edge.

He climbed up and glanced at his hand. " _Tch_ , Gimme a damn break..." He muttered.

" _A Stand that absorbs flesh? Its gradually eating my finger..."_ He got back on his feet on top of the tower and looked over at Rubber Soul.

" _Before we fight, I'll have to do something about this damn Stand of his. Worst case scenario I might have to chop off my own finger..."_

Rubber Soul smirked, "You really think you got away from me? Well I have some news for you bastard! My Stand, Yellow Temperance has no weakness!"

"You're such a fool, Jotaro! You didn't escape, I have no need to chase after you when my Stand will just devour you! You fucking bitch! _GAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " His laugh echoed the farther he went with the cable car.

Jotaro searched through his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He lit it up and moved it close to his other hand.

"This will hurt like a son of a bitch but I don't really have a choice." Jotaro placed the flame onto the yellow slime on his finger.

Instead of burning and going away, it spread out more.

Jotaro groaned, "What the fuck?! It only made it spread!"

"Damn it, what else should I do?!" He looked up and saw an upcoming cable car.

He saw a little boy inside licking a popsicle and thought of another idea. He took a deep breath and began running.

He jumped off the tower and grabbed onto the cable car with the help of Star Platinum. Breaking the door open and stepping in, there a woman, the little boy, a dog barking at him with its owner asleep.

"Pardon me," Jotaro said.

"My goodness, that sure is a bizarre entrance." The woman remarked.

"Don't mind me ma'am." Jotaro crouched in-front of the boy.

"Hey kid, I'm gonna borrow your popsicle for a second." Jotaro said as he grabbed the boy's iced popsicle.

The little boy began to tear up.

"Hey! Why are you bothering that child?" The woman asked.

"Is he yours?"

"Of course not but-"

"Then shut the fuck up and enjoy the view." Jotaro replied and turned his head back at the child.

"Sorry kid but when we get down, I'll buy you a new one, whatever kind you want, alright?" Jotaro told the child.

The little boy nodded as he sniffled.

Jotaro returned to his full height, "If I can't burn it off then…" He placed the ice pop onto the yellow slime.

In an instant the yellow slime turned into spikes and dug deeper into Jotaro's hand.

Jotaro groaned from the pain, "Motherfucker!" He muttered.

"It just made it even worse!"

"You really are stupid. Fire and Ice won't work on it you bastard!" The woman said.

Jotaro widened his eyes and glanced at the woman.

She blew her nose and fondled her own breast, "Like I said, there's no weakness and you won't find any weak points to it!" Her legs formed into the yellow slime, covering all over the dog that was below her. Yellow Temperance was devouring the mammal as it whimpered.

"You stupid bitch! _GAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Papa! Papa! The puppy! Something's happening to our puppy!" The little boy roused his father to awaken from his slumber.

"You bastard. You were already in this damn cable car!" Jotaro snarled.

The father opened his eyes and gasped. He started pulling on the dog's leash. "P-Pocky!"

"Stop pulling on it! Just let go!" Jotaro warned but it was too late.

The dog's head came off and both the father and son screamed from the horror.

"I'm here to finish you off, Jotaro!" The woman fully transformed into Rubber Soul.

Jotaro frowned and quickly brought out Star Platinum. His Stand grabbed a bar that was on the ceiling of the cable car and charged at Rubber Soul.

" _ **ORA!"**_

Rubber Soul widened his eyes, he was amazed at the speed of Jotaro's Star Platinum.

"Holy shit you're fast! However…" He smirked as his Yellow Temperance stopped the attack and devoured the metal bar, crushing it.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you that it has no weakness! Have you even been paying attention, you fucking imbecile?!"

Rubber Soul continued, "My Stand is like an armor that consumes energy, a barrier that fights back! It doesn't matter if you're fast or strong, you're completely hopeless before my Yellow Temperance! You can't even escape unless you cut off your own hand!"

Yellow Temperance spread around the cable car, _**"DO YOU UNDERSTAAAAAAAANNNNDDD?!"**_

"Now you're trapped! It's impossible for you to win! You're not getting out of this until you're digested! I'll eat you up!"

"Hmph. Good grief…" Jotaro said as his frowned diminished to his usual stoic expression. "This damn thing really has no weakness, it might be even the strongest Stands I've ever faced. What a terrifying ability. But there is one thing…"

Rubber Soul raised a brow.

"The Kujo Family, actually no…The Joestar family always has its own philosophy when it comes to fighting. This strategy can fight through any obstacle, you still haven't won yet."

"Really now? What could it possibly be?"

"That's to…" Bring out his Star Platinum, the warrior-like Stand punched a hole through the bottom of the cable car.

"…to run away!" The delinquent jumped out with Rubber Soul following him.

* * *

Noriko ran down at the harbor frantically searching for Jotaro. From what Joseph told her, Jotaro had jumped off the cable car near the Trade Center. Finding the place wasn't difficult but seeing what was below was the harbor and decided to check if perhaps the delinquent was there. The red-headed teen was still in her swimsuit and using sandals to run (which was a terrible idea).

Noriko stopped when she heard someone calling her.

"Miss! Miss wait!" A man shouted.

Noriko looked around but didn't see the person who was calling her.

"Right here miss! In the water! Please help me!" Noriko walked towards the edge of the harbor and saw a shirtless man with long black hair.

He was wounded with a bloody face and missing a couple of front teeth.

Noriko crouched down and held out her hand. "Grab my hand sir!"

"Noriko, don't!" Jotaro yelled.

Noriko turned her attention at Jotaro. "Jojo?!"

Rubber Soul smirked and Yellow Temperance wrapped around Noriko, pulling her down against the manhole below her. At the same time, a drain that was next to Jotaro, Yellow Temperance came out and grabbed him. The delinquent was pulled against the drain, cracking the cement.

"What the hell is this?!" Noriko shouted as she struggled, her arms and legs were bound together.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Rubber Soul laughed as he stood next to Noriko. "Luck must be definitely on my side! Now you and Noriko can't attack me! _GAHAHAHAHA!_ "

"The manhole that your little friend here was standing on is connected to that same drain you were next to! Talk about luck, huh? Looks like the all the information I gave you about the man with two right-arms is a waste after all!"

Noriko widened her eyes with a gasp, "T-The man with two right-arms?!" She groaned as she felt the burning sensation around her body. _"Isn't that the person who killed Polnareff's sister?!"_

"Time to enjoy a lobster feast from that drain and crush both of you idiots! Dio placed a 100-million-dollar bounty on you and that Old Man Joseph! To think I'm making that much money from a few minutes of fighting! Aren't I really lucky, you shitheads!" Rubber Soul said.

Jotaro sighed and glanced at Rubber Soul, "Good grief..."

"I get that it's hard to look at yourself objectively, but come on. You haven't realized it? The real way you were lucky..."

Star Platinum lifted up an arm and punched the drain, doing a water-pressure punch.

"...is that you got off with just a broken nose until now!"

Both Noriko and Rubber Soul were thrown up in the air.

"W-What the-?! A water-pressure punch?! How?!"

The manhole's cover smacked Rubber Soul in the face, injuring his face even more.

Rubber Soul landed back in the water and Jotaro caught Noriko in his arms on time.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Jotaro asked as he looked down at the teen.

"No, I'm fine." Noriko replied as she got off his arms. She glanced up at him with a smile, "Thanks."

Her cute smile made Jotaro's heart raced. He doesn't know why but he was worried that Rubber Soul had hurt her the moment his Yellow Temperance got her. He was glad that she was okay and turned his eyes at Rubber Soul who resurfaced.

The man yelped when Hierophant's appendages wrapped around his form.

Jotaro walked up to him with hands holstered in his pockets.

"H-Hehehe... I-I was just kidding M-Mr. Jotaro!" Rubber Soul stammered with a nervous smile. "I was only messing around now, come on! Don't tell me you took all stuff I said serious now! Hahahaha..."

"Y-You're not gonna punch me anymore, right? You've already fucked up my face by breaking my nose and my jaw will have to be wired shut...hahahaha..." He nervously laughed.

"Shut the fuck up already, there's no words for me left to tell you. You're beyond pathetic, I'm done wasting my breath..."

Jotaro summons Star Platinum and pulverizes the man as Hierophant held the man in place.

" _ **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"**_

* * *

After purchasing the train tickets, both teens returned to the hotel and reunited in Joseph and Avdol's room. Jotaro had new information to tell everyone. When Jotaro was fighting against Rubber Soul, he managed to get Rubber Soul to talk and tell him the upcoming enemies who were on their way.

They are _**Death, Emperor, Empress and The Hanged Man**_.

From what Rubber Soul said, The Hanged Man, who's user is J. Geil, is the person responsible for the death of Polnareff's sister. Sadly, Rubber Soul didn't know the full details of The Hanged Man's abilities but he gave a clue of what it uses.

A mirror.

Rubber Soul claimed that he heard J. Geil's Stand ability uses a mirror and that Polnareff had no chance of defeating him.

Polnareff was told about the incident after his release during dinner. His demeanor changed and excused himself from the table as the others continued eating their food in silence. No one bothered to go after the French, it was obvious he wanted to be alone.

The next day, the Crusaders got into their train and were finally heading to India. Though it would take days or weeks to get there from the routes they're taking.

"So we're finally on our way to India." Polnareff commented as he stared out the window.

He turned his attention to everyone.

"By the way, where is that girl Anne?" He asked.

"She stayed behind at the hotel." Joseph replied.

"She did come all the way from Hong Kong to Singapore to meet her father." Avdol added with a smile.

"Pfft! That story about meeting her father sounded fishy to me. I bet she's just a run away." Polnareff said and turned at Jotaro.

"Though, it does sound a bit too quiet without her, am I right Jojo?"

Jotaro smirked.

Noriko glanced at Jotaro, "That Stand you fought yesterday sure is creepy. I can't believe there's a Stand that can disguise itself as another person." She looked down at Jotaro's plate and gasped.

"Jojo! I don't want to sound rude but may I have your cherries? They're my favorite!" She pointed at the cherries.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you!" Noriko said cheerfully as she grabbed one of the cherries and placed it in her mouth. Turning her attention at the window, she began playing with the small fruit with her tongue just like the fake Noriko did.

" _Rerorerorerorerorero..."_

Jotaro cringed from what he was seeing. He thought the fake Noriko did that on purpose to mess with him but it seemed that Rubber Soul must've watched Noriko for a while in order to know her habits.

Even though he was suppose to find it annoying and gross, he thought Noriko looked cute doing that.

Where the hell did that come from?

Jotaro sighed as he brushed that thought away and rested the side of his face against his hand. He closed his eyes as he muttered something under his breath.

"Good grief…"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	9. The Emperor and The Hanged Man, Part 1

**_I am back and finally finished Chapter 9!_**

* * *

After taking several trains and ferries, the Crusaders were minutes away from arriving Calcutta, India. During the 20th century, Calcutta's population was 11 million and 2 million residents live in stark poverty.

"Avdol," Joseph turned at the fortune-teller.

"The Indian leg of our trek is upon us at last." He nervously grinned as he scratched the side of his chin. "And I'm a bit nervous."

"Enemy Stands are one thing but the reputation of India is what worries me the most. I heard that India is a place where people eat curry all the time, theft and get ill at any moment."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to handle the culture gap that well…" Polnareff said nervously.

Avdol chuckled, "Those are just inaccurate assessments."

Noriko crossed both her arms, "You're both over-exaggerating. It can't be that bad."

* * *

Boats and cars honked from every direction around the Crusaders as a giant crowd formed around them.

" _Hey give us a tip!"_

" _I'll hold that for you ma'am!"_

" _Need any anti-venom sir? You won't have any more stomach aches!"_

" _Let me show you a hotel!"_

The Joestar group were in complete shock and speechless.

"N-No I don't need anything." Joseph responded kindly to one of the civilians.

"Ew! I stepped in cow shit!" Polnareff shouted.

"…Uhhh." Noriko took a step back as the men try to approach her.

" _You're such a beauty!"_

" _Please be my wife!"_

Jotaro was surrounded by a group of children as they pulled his chain and jacket begging for money.

" _Give us a tip sir!"_

" _You won't go to heaven if you don't tip us, mister!"_

Polnareff yanked his luggage up in the air, "Get your god damn snotty nose off my luggage!" He shouted at a little boy.

Joseph turned his head to the side to look at Avdol.

"Avdol! Is this how India is?!" He queried.

Avdol chuckled, "Why of course! Isn't it great? This is what makes the country a great place!"

* * *

They all managed to get through the giant crowd and went to a nearby restaurant. Once there, they were served a tea called Chai. Chai is a sweet drink made by boiling black tea, sugar, ginger with milk. For one rupee (about fifteen-yen) will get you two cups.

" _Mmm!_ This tea taste so good!" Noriko squealed after taking a sip of her tea.

Joseph sighed in relief as he settled his cup down, "Peace at last, I thought we weren't going to escape from all that commotion."

"Don't worry, just give it some time. Once you're accustomed here, you'll understand the goodness and depth of this country." Avdol assured with a smile.

"I kinda like it here. It's pretty cool." Jotaro stated.

Joseph looked over at his grandson in disbelief. "Are you serious Jotaro?! Do you actually mean it?!"

Polnareff sighed and settled his cup of tea down. "Talk about culture shock..." He reached down and grabbed his luggage.

"I'll get used to it once I'm acclimated, huh?" He rose from his chair, placing the luggage over his shoulder. "Well, they do say humans adapt to their surroundings." He glanced at the waiter.

"Where's the restroom?"

"Right down there, sir." The man politely replied.

"Polnareff." Joseph called out the Frenchman. "What about your food?"

"Order for me Mr. Joestar. You better make it something good. As a Frenchman I require only the finest delicacies." Polnareff responded with a smirk and walked away.

His response left the elder Joestar in shock with his jaw dropped.

Noriko tapped her chin lightly before picking up the menu.

"I guess that means we can pick whatever." Noriko said as she looked through the menu.

The three men turned their heads at her.

"Now what is something that he would like…?" Noticing their stare, Noriko looked up. "Excuse me."

* * *

Before Polnareff could enter the restroom, the same waiter walked up to him and handed him a stick but with no explanation of its purpose. Not knowing what to do with it, he took it with him to the restroom.

For a moment it stayed silent until he bolted out of the restroom screaming while pulling up his pants and grabbed the waiter by his collar.

He pointed at the restroom, "Th-Th-The toilet! Why the hell is there a damn pig in the toilet!"

"Even for India, this is an unusual toilet, sir." The waited responded nonchalantly. "They had accidentally made the pig pen down below a little too high. So when the pig is hungry, it sticks its head out."

"That's not what I wanted to kn- ...wait what a minute, you mean to tell me that pig's food is…" Polnareff gulped as he realized what the waiter was saying and turned his gaze at the pig.

"Is that the reason why it's there?!"

"That's why I recommended to use this." The waited walked up to the toilet holding the same staff he had given to Polnareff and smacked the pig with it. The pig screeched from the blow as it was pushed down.

Polnareff stood there speechless as his eye twitched from what he was witnessing.

"There you go, sir. Now you can do your business while the pig is recoiling from the blow I gave him." The waited said and handed the staff back to Polnareff.

"Our manager has never had an issue with this because the pigs lick his butt clean. Ain't that something?! _Kekekekekeke!_ " The waited laughed while Polnareff cringed. The waiter stopped at the door and glanced at Polnareff, "Please take your time, sir." With that, he closes the door.

"W-Wait! Don't leave me here alone-!" Polnareff gulped and looked back at the toilet. _"I don't think I'll ever get use to this place…"_

* * *

The rest of the Crusaders heard someone screaming coming from the direction Polnareff had went.

"Was that Polnareff?" Noriko raised a brow as she looked at everyone.

"Probably, who knows what scared him." Avdol said as he took a sip of his Chai.

"Are you all ready to order?" A waiter asked as he pulled out his small notepad and pen.

Joseph nodded, "Yes." He pulled up the menu when the waiter walked up to him.

"We'll have..."

* * *

"Sheesh, I guess I'll have to wait until we book into a hotel." Polnareff muttered while washing his hands in the sink.

He looked up at the mirror and noticed a hand on the window. Polnareff immediately looked back but nothing was there.

" _What the hell?"_ He thought."I must be imagining things. After all, I did see a pig inside the toilet."

Averting his eyes back at the mirror, a mummified figure was crawling into the building from the window.

Polnareff widened his eyes and turned back, it wasn't there again.

"What the hell is that?!" He looked back at the mirror and the figure was getting closer.

"I can only see it in the mirror! Could it be that mirror Stand Jotaro told me about?!"

The mummified figure lifted up a hand and a knife came out of its wrist.

Polnareff frowned, _**"SILVER CHARIOT!"**_ The swordsman Stand shattered the mirror into pieces.

"Damn it! So it is that Stand Jotaro heard about!"

Before everyone else at the table could eat their food, Polnareff came out running from the bathroom.

"Where is the Stand user?!" He yelled. "Who is it?! Where are you hiding?!"

The Joestar group watched Polnareff run out of the restaurant with his luggage and went after him. Polnareff scanned the area, trying to find anyone who could possibly be the Stand user.

"Damn it! There's too many god damn people!" He cursed under his breath.

"What's the matter, Polnareff?" Joseph queried.

"If that..." Polnareff began and clutched his fist. "If that's a Stand that means that bastard is finally here!"

"Who?" Noriko asked.

Polnareff narrowed his eyes, "Jotaro, that Stand you were informed about from that bastard ishere!"

The Frenchman gritted his teeth, "That motherfucker who killed my sister! That bastard stamped all over my sister's life, soul and pride! I finally found him!"

"You mean the man you're seeking for vengeance is here?" Joseph queried.

Polnareff looked back at Joseph. "I apologize Mr. Joestar but I'll take my leave from here on out."

"Wh-!" Everyone gasped.

"Now that I know the person who murdered my sister is near, I won't wait until he comes after me. I'll be at a disadvantage if he gets to me first and that's not my style. I'll find and kill that son of a bitch!"

"But you don't have a clue on how he looks like nor what his Stand is." Noriko said.

"Knowing that he has two right hands is enough for me." Polnareff stated. "And he knows I'm coming after him as well. He should be worried that I could kill him in his sleep. Cya."

Polnareff turned around to take his leave.

"You will go for wool and return home as shorn." Avdol said.

Polnareff halted and turned at Avdol. "The hell does that mean?"

"Just as you heard it."

Polnareff narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying that I'll lose?"

"Indeed. Are you that dense that you haven't realized that he purposely attacked you to isolate you?! I'm sorry Polnareff but I will not allow you to leave us!" Avdol declared while pointing his finger at the Frenchman.

Polnareff smacked Avdol's hand out of the way as he walked up to him. "Let me make this damn clear, Avdol! I never gave a damn about that bastard Dio!"

"I told you and everyone else back in Hong Kong that I'm only tagging along to avenge my sister! Mr. Joestar and Jotaro already know this! I've been a loner from the start and I've always fought alone!"

"You insolent man!" Avdol yelled. "Have you forgotten you were brainwashed by Dio?! Are you so foolish that you forgot he's the root to all of this?!"

"You have no idea how it feels to have your sister murdered so shut the hell up!" Polnareff snapped. "I heard when you encountered Dio you got scared and ran off! A coward like you would never understand the pain I've endured!"

Avdol frowned, "What did you just say?!"

"Get your damn hands off of me! You were just lucky that you were able to beat me back in Hong Kong so don't lecture me!" Polnareff stepped away from Avdol.

"Why you-!" Avdol muttered.

"Oh, did I piss you off? Trust me, I'm more pissed off than you right now with a better reason. As usual, keep acting as if you're the mature one, Avdol."

"Damn you-!"

Noriko gasped as she saw Avdol raised up his fist to punch the Frenchman. Luckily Joseph stepped in and grabbed Avdol's wrist. The red-haired teen sighed.

"That's enough, Avdol." Joseph said. "Just let him go. He's made his decision. There's nothing we can do about it."

Avdol lowered his arm and closed his eyes. "I wasn't intending to stop him. I just never thought he would be this kind of man."

He reopened his eyes, "I admit it was cowardice of me fleeing away that night…but that's why I believe we can win this! And I can certainty say you'll lose against him!"

"Excuse me?!" Polnareff walked up to Avdol once again. "Then I also have something to say with certainty, your precious little divination will be wrong, _Fortune-Teller_." He flicked Avdol's necklace before walking away.

The Crusaders stood there as they watched the Frenchman disappear into the crowd.

* * *

In the outskirts of Calcutta, a cowboy could be seen in the wild desert riding an elephant. Behind him was a woman, she appeared to be in her teens and her arms were wrapped around the man's torso while asleep.

The elephant came to a stop and lowered itself.

"Get off." The cowboy told the girl. "I'm going to see a friend. You're gonna go back on your own from here."

The girl did as she was told and looked up at the cowboy.

The elephant rose back up and the girl clasped her hands together.

"Please make me your wife, Hol Horse!" She begged.

Hol Horse looked down at her with a raised brow.

"I'll dedicate my whole life for you! I'll do anything for you! Please marry me! I want to be by your side forever!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're only sixteen."

"I'm old enough to wed!...I...I love you…"

Hol Horse sighed and jumped off the elephant. He grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her close to him. Their faces were inches apart.

"Listen, I'm just a drifter." He said gently. "I live each day as if it's my last and one day it'll be my last." He caressed the girl's cheek.

Before the girl could say anything, Hol Horse placed a finger between them.

"A royal like yourself shouldn't even be thinking about marrying someone like me. It doesn't matter how much we love each other."

The girl's brow raised up, "Do you actually love me?" Her face inched closer.

"Why of course. You're all I have in this world, my love." Hol Horse gave her a sweet smile.

His words made the girl gasp.

"But that's thing, I love you so much that we can't marry each other. Do you understand?"

The girl's heart shattered and lowered her head. She was beginning to tear up.

"You're not the only one hurt. This also hurts me too. It feels like my chest is going to explode." Hol Horse kissed the top of the girl's head and pulled her into an embrace.

"I promise you I'll come back and hold you like this. That's enough to make me happy."

The girl's tears ran down her cheeks. A mischievous grin spread across Hol Horse's face. He got back on the elephant and tipped his hat.

"Later. Love ya' baby!"

The girl waved at her lover as he rode off.

Moments after, Hol Horse heard a chuckle and turned his head to the side. He saw a man sitting against a broken wall and his face couldn't be seen from the shadow. But the cowboy perfectly knew well who it is from seeing the two right hands.

"You know it's bad manners to eavesdrop," Hol Horse began as he strolled his way to the man. "I bet you're itchin' to say how I'm indirect as usual and how's there's plenty of girls like her out there. She's an easy mark and it's very convenient. She'll do anything for me, even kill herself." He then narrowed his eyes.

"You know how I work, don't you… _ **J. Geil**_."

J. Geil snickered.

"By the way, it seems Polnareff left his little group to chase after ya'. Your plan to lure him out worked out well. Shall we kill him first?" Hol Horse noticed a black cobra crawling its way to J. Geil.

It hissed and charged at J. Geil. At the same time, Hol Horse held out his hand and a revolver-like Stand weapon appeared. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight to the cobra, blowing the snake in half. The cobra's head kept going but once its reflection appeared on the glass bottle next to J. Geil, the Hanged Man showed up and chopped the snake's head into pieces.

J. Geil stood up and Hol Horse jumped off the elephant.

"Let's go. With your Hanged Man and my Emperor, we'll be able to kill em' all." Hol Horse smirked.

Both men turned around and started walking their way to Calcutta.

* * *

After Polnareff had left, the Crusaders returned back inside the restaurant and finish their meals in silence. Noriko occasionally kept looking over at the empty seat they had in their table and wasn't able to finish her food. Once they we were done, they checked in at the Grand Hotel.

Noriko roamed around the fancy hotel to find anything to clear up her mind from earlier. She had spent about twenty-minutes straight just channel surfing but couldn't find a channel that either spoke English or Japanese. She ended up at the main lobby and found a map of the layout of the hotel.

" _Hopefully there's an arcade room somewhere here but I doubt it. I wish I could play on my NES…"_ Noriko thought as her eyes scanned the map.

She sighed as she didn't see what she was looking for and walked elsewhere. She spotted Avdol heading towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Mr. Avdol?" The red-haired teen called out.

The Egyptian turned around seeing Noriko approach him.

"Oh, hey Noriko." Avdol greeted.

"Where are you going?" Noriko asked.

"Going to the store to buy Mr. Joestar a polaroid camera and stop by the library for a bit." Avdol responded. "What about you?"

"Well, nowhere in particular. I'm kind of bored and I want to do something." Noriko said.

"Bored, huh?" Avdol placed a hand under his chin. "Hmm, I got an idea. Why don't you come along with me and explore around the city?"

"Eh? Are you sure Mr. Avdol? You don't need do something for me just because I'm bored. Besides, didn't you said you had to go buy Mr. Joestar a camera?"

"I do but Mr. Joestar doesn't need it right now. We have plenty of time. And since you're interested about learning different cultures around the world, this should be an opportunity for you to experience a country without reading a book."

"True…" Noriko thought about her decision for a moment. "Alright then, I'll come along."

"Great, I'll tell you everything I know about this wonderful country." Avdol said with a smile.

* * *

Avdol and Noriko explored around the city of Calcutta for the most part of the day. Avdol informed her everything about India of how wonderful it is. Noriko was told how Calcutta used to be the capital of India before New Delhi; India used to be an Island over 100 million years ago; India has the largest population for vegetarian people. She even found out that Aryabhata, an Indian, invented the number zero.

Noriko was amazed by all the facts Avdol was telling her.

Both Crusaders sat down in a nearby bench to take a break after purchasing Kati Rolls (Kathi Rolls), a skewer-roasted kebab wrapped in a paratha bread.

" _MMM!_ This taste delicious!" Noriko squealed from taking a bite of her burrito-shaped snack.

"I'm glad you like it. Kati Rolls are a popular snack here in Calcutta. A few years ago when I studied over here, I used to buy them all the time." Avdol stated and took a bite from his kati roll.

"You know, this place isn't so bad after all. I've taken a liking to it." Noriko said.

"See? I told you this place is great." Avdol remarked.

Noriko agreed with a nod.

"Have you ever heard of Kumbh Mela?" Avdol queried.

"A what?" Noriko raised a brow.

"Kumbh Mela, it means _kumbha fair_."

"Is it some kind of festival?"

"Close. It's a religious festival. It's a mass Hindu pilgrimage of faith in which Hindus gather to bathe in a sacred or holy river. Bathing in those rivers is cleansing all of their sins. Over millions of people gather around for it." Avdol informed. "The festival is very massive and it only occurs every twelve years. It's actually the largest peaceful gathering in the world. It's even considered as the world's largest congregation of religious pilgrims."

"Wooow." Noriko awed. "I'm now interesting of going, when was the last one?"

"Back in 1977. Somewhere in the beginning of next year there's going to be one."

"Really?! Shoot, I'm going to miss out on it. I wish I could go but I'll be busy with a bunch of makeup work from school once we return back home." Noriko said.

"I guess I'll have to wait another twelve years just to participate…" She said in a low tone before taking a bite from her kati roll.

"Don't worry, the wait is worth it, trust me." Avdol assured. "I went twice so far with my family and this will be my third."

Noriko almost choked on her kati roll, "Third?!" She shouted as she looked at the Egyptian in confusion. He appeared so young.

"Pardon me, Mr. Avdol, but how old are you?" Noriko asked.

"I'm 27. I'm not that old you know." Avdol replied as he pretended to sound offended.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Noriko quickly responded as she felt a bit guilty for making Avdol think he's old. "Is just you look young, so I thought you were the same age as Polnareff."

"If he were the same age as me maybe he wouldn't have made such an absurd decision." He muttered bitterly before biting his kati roll.

Noriko raised her brows from what she just heard. Avdol's attitude quickly changed from just hearing the Frenchman's name.

"Are you... still mad at him, Mr. Avdol?" Noriko hesitantly asked.

Avdol nodded, "No, I'm just disappointed in him. I thought he would be a better man than that."

"Hm..." Noriko briefly looked down before back at Avdol. "Do you think he'll come back?"

Avdol doesn't answer for a minute, "As much as I want him to come back to us, it's hard to tell especially how stubborn he is."

Not the answer Noriko wanted to hear but she hopes the Frenchman would make a return before they leave India.

"After we're done eating, let's go to the store so I can buy Mr. Joestar the polaroid camera." Avdol said.

Noriko simply nodded.

* * *

The next morning, the Crusaders quietly ate their breakfast as it was raining heavily outside. Joseph glanced at the empty seat beside him.

"I guess he really isn't coming back after all..." Joseph stated.

Everyone looked at the empty seat.

Noriko furrowed her brows as she was concerned about Polnareff's safety and whereabouts.

"I wonder if he's alright…" Noriko remarked.

Avdol was quiet until he quickly stood up from his chair.

"What's the matter Avdol?" Jotaro asked.

"I'm going to find that damn idiot." Avdol replied and sprinted off.

"A-Avdol! Wait!" Joseph shouted as he chased after the Egyptian.

Jotaro and Noriko follow behind.

Outside the hotel, they didn't see Avdol anywhere.

"We're going to split up and find them! Let's go!" Joseph said.

* * *

While the Crusaders desperately searched for Avdol and Polnareff, Polnareff was on a search to finding his sister's killer.

"Are you positive that you saw a man with two right hands?!" Polnareff asked.

"Yes sir." An elder man responded who was sitting down.

"Where?!" Polnareff demanded.

The elder man pointed at at two individuals casually walking. A cowboy and beside him was his companion but the rain made no contact to his body.

Polnareff growled under his breath.

The rain stopped and the clouds dispersed. The man that was walking next to the cowboy had suddenly disappeared.

"Eh? I could've sworn he was standing next to him." The elder man said as he was confused.

"Who?"

"The man you're looking for was standing next to that cowboy but he suddenly disappeared."

Polnareff frowned as he walked towards the cowboy.

"The gun is mightier than a sword." Hol Horse said. " _Mm! Mm!_ Man! Aint that one for the books?"

"Huh? Excuse me but just who the hell are you?" Polnareff questioned.

Hol Horse smirked, "Hol Horse, ya might say. I'm the user of the Stand representin' the Emperor card." He introduced himself. "Lord Dio paid me to get rid of ya' varmints."

Polnareff sighed, "Look cowboy, I don't need the long-winded intro. Where's the man with two right-hands?"

"Well aren't ya' a rude one! You asked so I answered. Whatever..." Hol Horse placed a cigarette between his lips. "I came here with him. He's close by."

Polnareff widened his eyes and looked around, "Where the hell is he?!" He demanded.

"Well ain't that a pointless question." Hol Horse remarked. "Because I, Hol Horse, will kill you."

Polnareff scoffed, "Arrogant morons like you always talk trash yet it always ends up the other way around."

Hol Horse chuckled.

"Oh? What's so funny cowboy?"

"Lord Dio told me you tend to look down on people, so you'd be easy pickin's. I can't help but chuckle at how right he is!"

" _Tch_. If I can't see him until I defeat your ass then that's just what I'll do. Bring it on, country boy!"

"Ever heard of a Japanese military chess game called _Gunjin Shogi_?" Hol Horse said. "A tank is stronger than a soldier but weaker against the land mines. These are the basics of a battle, of course. You see Polnareff, my Emperor has already beaten your Silver Chariot. Your sword doesn't stand a chance against my gun."

"What's that you said? You said your bum?" Polnareff mocked and both Stand users bust out laughing.

" _ **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**_ Hol Horse shouted as a revolver-like Stand appeared in his hand and aimed at Polnareff. _**"You shouldn't have underestimated me Polnareff! Now you're done for!"**_

Hol Horse pulled the trigger.

* * *

Joseph, Jotaro and Noriko ran around the city desperately searching for their missing companions. Joseph was on the other side of town, Jotaro at the parks and Noriko at the marketplace.

Noriko came to a stop as she sensed something wrong. _"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen..."_ She thought and looked around. _"Where are you Mr. Avdol, Polnareff?"_

"Hey! What the hell is going on?! There's a weird fight going on here!" A civilian shouted.

This caught Noriko's attention and ran over to the street where the fight is.

Noriko found Polnareff and Avdol. Avdol had Magician's Red out to get rid of an incoming bullet from Hol Horse.

The red-haired teen widened her eyes when a mummified Stand appeared on a puddle that was behind Avdol.

In an instant, the Stand stabbed Avdol and at the same time, Hol Horse's bullet struck his forehead.

It felt as if time had slowed down. Noriko and Polnareff were in shocked as they saw their friend collapsed to the ground covered in blood.

" _ **MR. AVDOL!"**_ Noriko yelled.

The civilians nearby ran away in fear while Noriko rushed over to Avdol. She got on her knees as she observed his injuries. Her hands were shaking and tears formed in her eyes.

"Well aint this my lucky day!" Hol Horse grinned. "My Emperor and J. Geil's Hanged Man don't do very well against Avdol's Magician's Red. The toughest piece in this game of Gunjin Shogi is already out!"

Noriko touched the side of Avdol's face, "Mr. Avdol…" Her voice cracked. She cradled the Egyptian's body and felt something wet on his back. It was blood from the wound on his back, it covered her entire hand.

Noriko's lips quivered. She didn't want to believe that Avdol was gone. She wanted to believe it was just a minor injury and that Avdol would open his eyes and speak any moment now. She gentle rocked Avdol's body for him to wake up.

"Mr. Avdol wake up! Come on Mr. Avdol wake up!" Noriko nodded her head as she realized it wasn't working. "No…No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

She hugged his lifeless body, "Please wake up Mr. Avdol!" She cried as tears ran down her cheeks. "Wake up Mr. Avdol! Please!"

Polnareff stood there speechless as he watched Noriko mourn over Avdol.

Noriko gently placed Avdol back on the ground. She grunted her breath, "This is impossible… it was too easy…"

Polnareff turned away as he kicked and spit the ground.

"How pathetic..." Polnareff said. "That's what he gets for lecturing people."

Noriko glanced up at Polnareff, "...W...What did you just say, Polnareff?!"

"Mr. Avdol was worried sick about y-!"

"And who the hell asked him for help?!" Polnareff retorted. "He's always meddling in other people's business and look what happened to him! Guys like him just get in the way! That's why I said I'd do it myself!"

Noriko frowned, "Why you…" She growled. "How can you say all this stuff about him when he risked his life to save y-uh?" Her frown diminished she noticed tear droplets on the ground from Polnareff.

The Frenchman was shaking and Noriko could hear the man quietly sob.

"…I'm just sick of it!" Polnareff looked back at Noriko.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'm tired of people up and die on me!"

" _ **IT ANNOYS ME SO DAMN MUCH!"**_

* * *

Noriko and Polnareff quietly sob over Avdol's death while the cowboy stood there emotionless.

Hol Horse snickered. "For such a strong face I expected him to be a tough opponent to take out but yet he died in an instant." He dropped his cigarette to the ground. "Don't get too upset about it now, most folks don't even get a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones." He put the fire out of the cigarette by stepping on it.

Polnareff wiped his tears away and glared at Hol Horse. Filled with sorrow and rage, he started walking towards the cowboy.

"Polnareff!" Noriko shouted as she got back on her foot. "Don't listen to him! He's only trying to provoke you!"

Ignoring the girl's words, he kept going forward.

"Polnareff are you even listening to me?! Do you still not understand of what Mr. Avdol has told you?! Mr. Avdol didn't want you to fight by yourself but you still ignored him despite his warnings! You want revenge even if it meant to die alongside your enemy! Mr. Avdol followed you because he was worried that was your plan!"

Polnareff stopped and grunted under his breath. "Then what do you want me to do, Noriko?!"

"We have to retreat for now and think of a plan to stop them. We don't even have a clue of what their Stands are capable."

Polnareff grew stiff. "Avdol was stabbed in the back and my sister was murdered without hesitation. Yet you want me to hold these regrets and just run away?"

"You'll just be throwing your life away if you keep this up!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I think you should just run off here little lady. I know you're with the Joestars but you don't wanna end up like your friend Avdol here. Hurting a woman is not what I do." Hol Horse said with a smirk.

Noriko only glared at Hol Horse and averted her attention back at Polnareff.

She held out her hand. "Polnareff, just slowly walk towards to me." She pointed at a truck nearby. "We'll use that truck to get away."

Polnareff clutched his fists and glanced at Noriko. "So you really do want me to hold it in, huh?" He looked down at Avdol and began panting heavily. He didn't want to leave after what they had done to Avdol. He wanted to fight them even if it meant to die along with his enemy.

He finally caved in and was about to turn around when suddenly a creepy chuckle caught the Frenchman's attention.

" _Kekekeke…Hey, Polnareff!"_

Polnareff looked to the side where there was a window and widened his eyes from what he is seeing in the reflection. The Hanged Man was slowly crawling out of a puddle.

" _Avdol died for your sake. Don't you think you owe him back?"_

Polnareff turned around to see the puddle but nobody was there. He looked back at the window seeing the Hanged Man making his way towards him.

" _It would only be fair if you repay him the same way he ended."_

"Y-You bastard!" Polnareff growled. "Where's your user?!"

"Polnareff you need calm down! He's trying to provoke you!" Noriko shouted.

" _Honestly Polnareff you shouldn't be upset at all._ " J. Geil said as the Hanged Man now stood behind Polnareff. _"You should be filled with thrill since you're going to be reunited with those fools you hold dearly in the next world, kekekeke!"_ A knife came out from his wrist. _"You know Polnareff, your sister sure was a cutie. Once you and her are reunited, why don't you ask her_ _ **exactly**_ _how I killed her, hehehahaha!"_

Filled with rage, Polnareff screamed on the top of his lungs as his Stand appeared.

" _ **POLNAREFF DON'T RETALIATE!"**_ Noriko yelled.

" _ **YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_ Silver Chariot attacked the window, breaking it into pieces.

As the shards are falling down, Polnareff gasped when he saw the Hanged Man was unharmed in the reflection.

J. Geil snickered. _"Do you have any idea why your Silver Chariot can't attack my Hanged Man? It's because I only exist within the mirror and your stand can't enter it. Heh, heh, heh, you were so close yet so far!"_ The Hanged Man placed a hand on Polnareff's shoulder.

The Frenchman stood there trembling in fear and anger as his Stand disappeared.

" _Hey, Hol Horse! Fire away. Let's put an end to this damn idiot."_

"Aye, Aye, sir!" Hol Horse said as his revolver-like Stand appeared between his hands. He aimed at Polnareff and pulled the trigger.

" _ **EMERALD SPLASH!"**_

A barrage of emerald gems struck Polnareff and caused Hol Horse's bullet to go in a different direction.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Hol Horse and J. Geil shouted.

Noriko quickly drove down to Polnareff and grabbed him with the help of her Stand to pull him inside.

Hol Horse gritted his teeth as he realized why Noriko attacked Polnareff. It was to save Polnareff from getting killed. Hol Horse aimed at the truck with his Emperor.

" _Tch!_ That's sneaky little-!" He watched the two Crusaders drive off and lowered his gun. "I could take a potshot but the bullet's efficiency would drop."

"Hm?" He looked down at the broken glass and noticed the Hanged Man wasn't there anymore.

" _Heh_ , Guess O'L J. Geil couldn't wait anymore, eh? He must really have it in for that Polnareff! _Heh, heh..._ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _I do apologize for the long wait but that's because ever since I last updated the story, I started having serious family problems (not going into details) and that prevented me from working on the chapter. For the past few months I would work on the chapter little by little and now that everything is fine I am able to focus on my stories!_**

 ** _I also had a few writers block and I wasn't so sure what to keep and change. I had over 10,000 words in this chapter of what would go well in the story but since I made up my mind I hope you guys liked how this chapter turned out._**

 ** _I noticed a lot of people have commented and messaged me, asking If I'm going to kill off Noriko, Avdol and Iggy just like the original or if Noriko will be gone when she gets attacked by N'Doul. The answer is No, she won't get killed nor will Avdol and Iggy. And No, Noriko will not be temporarily gone when she gets attacked by N'Doul._**

 ** _I do plan on writing a sequel to this story and for those who are wondering, YES, Noriko and her and Jotaro's children will be featured in Diamond is Unbreakable!_**

 ** _Anyway, Avdol's age I had to do the math on what year he was born and what years the Kumbh Mela Festivals would start since it is every 12 years. We only know that he's in his late 20's and he was born in the 1960's. Since I put that he's 27, that means he was born in 1961._**


	10. The Emperor and The Hanged Man, Part 2

Noriko briefly glanced at the rear-view mirror seeing Avdol's body on the ground. She felt guilty for just leaving him behind right now she and Polnareff had to get away from the enemy. She averted her attention back on the road as she and Polnareff were quiet.

Polnareff placed a hand on his forehead, "I…I'm sorry Noriko. I wasn't thinking clearly…" He said sincerely. "I thought as long as I avenged my sister's death, I didn't care if I died along with my enemy. But now I fully understand what Avdol was trying to tell me. I won't let his sacrifice go to waste!" He looked at Noriko.

"I'll fight to keep on living!"

Noriko shifted her eyes at Polnareff. "Do you fully understand?" She asked.

Polnareff sighed, "Yes."

In an instant, Noriko punched the Frenchman hard in the face. Blood immediately gushed out of his nose.

" _OW!_ What was that for?!" Polnareff yelled as he placed a hand on his nose.

"Take it as a handshake that we made up, Polnareff." Noriko said with tears in her eyes.

"R-Right...Thanks, N-Noriko..." Polnareff groaned.

"When they come after us again, I swear you and I will defeat them together." Noriko declared.

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "I can't bear losing another friend." She muttered as a tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the city, Joseph and Jotaro found Avdol's body from hearing the civilians screaming about a fight that broke out and that someone was shot.

"Avdol...my old friend..." Joseph said in a low tone.

The elder Joestar crouched down to check the fortune-teller's pulse while Jotaro picked up a bloody headband that was next to Avdol.

It was hard to believe that their friend was now gone. It was too soon.

" _Tch!_ " Jotaro tightly clutched the headband.

* * *

"Back over there, I actually thought I had stabbed him with my sword." Polnareff said as he scratched his nose. "But nothing happened to him. Is like I didn't do anything to him when I attacked him. There was no resistance."

He grabbed the rear-view mirror and ripped it off.

"Even when I break the mirror his Stand can still attack me from the shards. It attacks my reflection from inside the mirror! But my Stand can't go inside a mirror. How the hell we're supposed to attack him when he's in some kind of mirror world?! Damn it!" He tossed the rear-view mirror out of the truck.

"Polnareff…" Noriko said. "You keep saying _inside the mirror_ and _the mirror world_ but there's no such thing. Remember Polnareff this isn't some kind of fantasy world, this is reality."

Polnareff turned to Noriko with confusion.

"What are you talking about?! You saw it too, didn't you?! His Stand can only be seen in the mirror but when you turn around, he's not there!"

"I am aware of that. But anything you see in a mirror is just a reflection created by light, nothing more." Noriko stated.

"I'm not an idiot! You don't have to tell me that!" Polnareff retorted. "But listen, in this case isn't it different? If Stands exist, so could a mirror world too!"

"Wrong." Noriko replied.

"Oh, come on!"

"I believe the secret to behind the Hanged Man must have something to do with how mirrors work. Stands are able to defeat other Stands. His Stand must have a weakness that we don't know about-"

Noriko was interrupted by a flash of light that came from the steering wheel. For a moment she thought she was just seeing things but when she leaned a bit closer, the same flash of light came again and this time the Hanged Man appeared. The Stand was climbing on the back of the truck.

Noriko's eyes widened and looked at the back of the truck. Nothing was there. Turning her attention back at the steering wheel, the Hanged Man charged at her and Polnareff.

"Polnareff! He's on the chrome plating of the steering wheel!" Noriko shouted.

"What?! That bastard chased us all the way here?!"

The Hanged Man breaks the rear windshield and takes out his knife.

Noriko slammed the breaks and swerved the truck, causing it to lose control. The truck spun around in circles and went over a small hill. Both Noriko and Polnareff braced themselves for the impact as the truck crashes upside down.

Polnareff was the first person to crawl out of the truck and gave Noriko a hand.

"Are you alright, Noriko? Polnareff groaned as he pulled her out of the truck.

" _Ngh_ , I slammed my chest pretty hard but I'm fine though." Noriko grunted as she and Polnareff got on their feet.

In the corner of the Frenchman's eye, he spotted the flash of light jump from one reflective surface another. It stopped at the truck's chrome bumper and Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot to slice it into pieces.

"Noriko! We need to stay away anything that's reflective!" Polnareff said.

Noriko and Polnareff ran to a nearby rock and hid behind it. They panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"I finally get it now..." Polnareff panted. "I just saw him do it. He's going from mirror to mirror. He moves by jumping from one reflection to another. He traveled all this way by reflecting over and over. It's the only explanation on how he caught up to us."

"Reflecting...that means his Stand works like a light! He's a light-based Stand!" Noriko stated.

"I just saw him on the truck's bumper." Polnareff said. "He's going reflect off that surface onto something else. We need to stay clear from anything that's reflective. That includes any jewelry you and I have on. Quickly, we need to take them off!"

After removing all of their jewelry and placing it in one of Polnareff's pouches, a little Indian boy casually approached them.

"Hey, are you two alright? I see that you're bleeding mister, were you in an accident? I can bring some medicine for ya'."

"We're fine! Look, it's too dangerous out here so go away!" Polnareff tried to shoo the boy away.

Noriko gasped when she saw the flash of light again but had no idea where it went to.

"Huh? Are you sure, mister?" The little boy asked as he leaned a bit closer.

Noriko and Polnareff widened their eyes as they saw the reflection of the boy's eye. The Hanged Man stood behind the Crusaders on the reflection.

"T-That asshole!" Polnareff yelled.

"He's reflected in the little boy's eye!" Noriko pointed out.

J. Geil gave them a dark chuckle.

"Listen kid! Don't look at us!" Polnareff demanded.

Both he and Noriko tried their best to not be seen by the little boy. The little Indian boy was confused on what they were doing and not knowing what was happening.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you?! Stop looking at us!" Polnareff said.

"Huh? But you're hurt..."

"I'm perfectly fine, see?! I'm moving around normally now look away!" He gave the boy a fake smile.

No matter how many times Polnareff tried to convince the boy to look away, it wasn't working. Polnareff heard a dark laughter coming from the Hanged Man. On the boy's reflective eye, the Hanged Man appeared right behind Polnareff.

"Damn you, J. Geil!" Polnareff growled and summoned his Silver Chariot.

" _Heh, heh, heh, what are you going to do with that Silver Chariot, Polnareff?"_ The Hanged Man queried. _"You're not planning on cutting this cute little boy's eyes out, aren't you? Polnareff!"_ He grasped Polnareff's neck.

" _Gah!"_ Polnareff choked out.

"Polnareff!" Noriko cried out.

" _I finally got you!"_ The Hanged Man said. _"You can't run anymore unless you gouge out the little boy's eyes! HEHEHEHAHA!"_ He pulls out his knife.

Noriko glared at the Hanged Man as she clutched her fists and gritted her teeth. She was infuriated for what he was doing. " _He killed Polnareff's sister, stabbed Avdol in the back, and now he's using a child as a hostage because he knows we won't attack him..."_ Noriko thought as her anger built up.

"You cruel, disgusting bastard..." Noriko seethed. "You'll pay for this!"

Suddenly Polnareff chuckled.

"Don't worry, Noriko! That's not what you say at a time like this!" Polnareff said with a smirk. "Listen closely, when you're facing your sworn enemy, you have to say something like this...My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff! For the honor of my dearest sister's soul and so my good friend Avdol may rest peacefully in the heaven above...I'm going to hurl you in the depths of despair!" He summoned Silver Chariot and pointed at the child.

"Prepare yourself, J. Geil!"

" _What the hell are you blabbering about?"_ The Hanged Man asked. _"You already lost you idiot!"_

Polnareff smirked, "That's what you think." He glanced at the little boy. "Sorry about this kid but I'll buy you any candy you want!" He kicked the sand into the boy's eyes.

" _WAAH!_ You got sand in my eyes!" The little boy immediately closed his eyes, forcing the Hanged Man jump to another reflective surface.

As it jumped to the nearest reflective surface, Silver Chariot swiftly struck him within a split second.

Noriko stood there speechless. "P-Polnareff! It's in your eye!"

"I don't fully understand how its powers work but it moves at the speed of light. Normally nobody could see speed like that but..." Polnareff pointed at the child. "I knew if the child closed his eyes, the next move would be to my eye. There was no other place for him to go so that's how we'll beat him."

"I see..." Noriko said. She was impressed by the Frenchman's strategy. "That means when the reflection is gone, he has to migrate to another reflective object."

"As long as I can read his trajectory, I can slice through like butter!" Polnareff said.

" _ **GRAAAHHHHH!"**_

A painful cry was heard from a distance. It came from the ruins nearby them.

"So that's where he is..." Polnareff muttered as he furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, Noriko! Let's get that bastard!" He and Noriko sprinted their way to the ruins.

* * *

"You bastard...Finally!" Polnareff growled.

Making it at the top of the stairs, they found a man lying on the floor. He was sweating and panting heavily as blood soaked through his shirt. It was obvious he was injured and the wound was the same place from where Silver Chariot had sliced the Hanged Man.

Noriko and Polnareff approach the man as they glared at him.

"At last we meet, J. Geil!" Polnareff said as he clenched his teeth. He was trying to control his anger.

"My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff and I've seen through your Stand's clever little trick! It's a Stand of light that moves at incredible speed that not even my Stand can keep up. However, your Stand is defenseless when it migrates and you can only go in a straight line. But as long as I know your Stand's trajectory, I can slice it up just what I can do to you! If Noriko and Avdol hadn't showed up, I probably wouldn't have figured it out and you would have killed me."

He walked closer to the man. "Now...let me finish you off slowly!"

Noriko gasped when she saw the man's left hand. It was a normal hand.

"Polnareff! He doesn't have two right hands! This man isn't J. Geil- _GYA_!" Noriko was cut off when something sharp and painful struck her back.

"Noriko!" Polnareff shouted as he saw a knife on her back.

Noriko fell on her knees with a grunt. Polnareff quickly removed the knife, throwing it to the side and looked around.

"Come out you asshole!" Polnareff yelled.

A dark chuckle was heard nearby them.

" _Kekeke!_ Over here!" A raspy voice said.

A man crawled out from his hiding spot. He was bald with an abnormal head high crown and gaunt looking face with blank, white eyes. He was bleeding from his chest and both Crusaders saw his two right hands.

"I'm the real J. Geil, you dumbasses!" J. Geil said. He pointed at the man who Noriko and Polnareff thought was J. Geil at first. "That man is just a drifter who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I just carved a small wound in him, just like the same one you graciously gave me! You idiots carelessly approached him without knowing a single clue of how I looked like!"

Noriko clenched her teeth as she and Polnareff were furious.

She's had enough with J. Geil and stood up. _**"You bastard!"**_ She growled as her Stand summoned.

" _ **TAKE THIS! EMERALD-**_ "

"Ah, ah, ah!" J. Geil waved his finger. "Take a good look around you. _Kehehe!_ " He had an evil smirk and raised up his arm.

"Hey everyone! Gather 'round!" He called out at a group of beggars who were hanging around the area. "These fine travelers are giving out money!"

"What?!" Both Noriko and Polnareff said in shock.

" _They'll give us money for nothing? How kind!"_

" _You're so generous!"_

" _Thank you! Thank you!"_

A crowd formed around the two Crusaders.

" _Keke_ , have you figured out what's going on?" J. Geil asked.

Noriko and Polnareff widened their eyes as they saw the Hanged Man on one of the beggar's reflective eye.

"You said you saw through my Stand's trick?" J. Geil said. "You're such an idiot, Polnareff! Did you really think I didn't know my own Stand's weakness?! It's my Stand so of course I'll know its weak points!" The Hanged Man cut across Polnareff's chest and jumps to another reflective surface.

"Since there's so many reflective surfaces, you won't be able to tell where I'll jump to next! Now I have no weakness!" The mummified Stand cuts Noriko's arm and jumped again.

"Stop staring at us!" Polnareff told the civilians. "Look away!"

"There's no escape, Polnareff! What are you going to do?! Create an exit by slaughtering these innocent beggars?!" J. Geil laughed.

"Polnareff..." He continued. "You sacrificed your entire youth to pursue me and now look at yourself! You've come so far only to fail! What a waste of your youth I must say!" He chuckled. "But be assured, in this world without you, I will happily live on with pretty and cute women waiting upon me like your sweet sister!" He gazed at Noriko lustfully.

"I even see the next cute girl who's waiting for me!" J. Geil licked his lips.

Noriko shot a deadly glare at J. Geil and looked around. She was trying to think of a plan. _"There has to be something for these people to get their attention on something else!"_ She glanced at Polnareff and saw two pouch bags on his hips. That's when she got an idea.

"By the way, Polnareff, your sister did a great wailing performance... _hehehe!_ " J. Geil snickered.

Polnareff clutched his fists tightly as his blood boiled and eye twitched.

"Why you...!"

Noriko chuckled, "Polnareff..." She called him out. "I know you can do a lot better than that."

The Frenchman turned his attention at Noriko, who was smirking.

"When exacting revenge, you don't say something lame like ' _Why you'_ , you have to be more refined. This is what you say...My name is Kakyoin, Noriko! In order to avenge my dear friend Avdol and for the soul of my friend Polnareff's sister may rest in peace for all eternity..." She lifted up her hand, revealing a gold coin.

"...I will have you pay with your life!"

The beggars widened their eyes in excitement.

"Huh? Hey wait a minute where did you get that?!" Polnareff queried as he recognized the coin.

"I took it from one of your pouches with my Stand while you were distracted by J. Geil." Noriko admitted.

"This gold coin will belong to whoever catches it! Just look at it shine! You can basically see yourself in it!"

Polnareff blinked twice, realizing what Noriko was planning to do and smirked.

"I see, Noriko..." He said.

Noriko tosses the coin high up in the air. The crowd focused their attention at the gold coin. Since their attention is at the coin, J. Geil's Hanged Man now only has one place to migrate.

"Merci, Noriko!" Polnareff thanked Noriko then kicked the sand into the beggar's eye.

J. Geil panicked as the beggar closed his eyes, making the Hanged Man move to the gold coin. Polnareff used Silver Chariot to strike the mummified Stand before it could reach the coin.

A red line from top to bottom appeared on J. Geil's face.

" _ **AAAGHH!"**_ J. Geil shrieked as blood trailed down his face and made a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Noriko shouted as she and Polnareff chased after him.

J. Geil ran up to a gate and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He turned around seeing Noriko and Polnareff already in front of him.

J. Geil clasped his hands together, "P-Please spare me, Polnareff! I beg you!"

"It appears you're the one who's good at wailing J. Geil!" Polnareff remarked.

"I... I was wrong! I'll do whatever you say! Just please forgive me!" J. Geil pleaded like a coward.

"Forgive you?" Noriko frowned. "After all the things you've done?!"

Polnareff clutched his fists, "My little sister, Sherry... must have said the same thing to you but you killed her to satisfy your desires!" He gritted his teeth as he summoned Silver Chariot.

"From here, you'll be wailing the entire way to Hell! But before the sentries of Hell have their way with you, there's one thing I must do myself. Skewer you like a kebab!"

Silver Chariot rapidly pierced J. Geil's face, creating holes all over.

"I've waited years for this moment!"

With the last couple of hits, Silver Chariot threw J. Geil up in the air. He landed on the fence upside down.

J. Geil was now dead.

"The devil can deal with the rest..." Polnareff said.

"As befits his name, he became a hanged man..." Noriko said. "He was rotten all the way to the core." She averted her eyes at Polnareff and patted his back. "You did it, Polnareff. You finally got your revenge." She gave him a smile.

Polnareff glanced at Noriko and returned the smile. He patted her back but Noriko instantly winced from the touch.

"Sorry! I forgot you were stabbed not too long ago." Polnareff apologized.

"It's fine. Let's just hurry back to the city and meet up with Mr. Joestar and Jotaro." Noriko said.

* * *

"Hold it!" That country accent, it was Hol Horse again.

Noriko and Polnareff were in the middle of walking back to the hotel but stopped when they heard the cowboy. After messing up the truck they had, they were lucky to find someone to drive them back to the city.

"I finally caught up with you two, _hehe_ ," Hol Horse smirked as he pulled out his revolver-like Stand and aimed at them.

"Little lady, you should run off so I wouldn't hurt ya'. I'm giving you the opportunity to save yourself before things get ugly. Your little friend here should be running as if his life depended on it. Ain't that right, J. Geil?!" He shot a random vase as a warning.

This made Noriko and Polnareff turn around.

"Say yer' prayers Polnareff! This is where your life comes to an end! So show me watcha' got! Right, J. Geil?!" He began shooting randomly at vases and windows.

The shards fell close to Noriko and Polnareff's feet. Polnareff stepped on one of the shards, making Hol Horse agitated.

" _Tch!_ Hey! J. Geil! Where the hell are you to finish this bastard?!"

Noriko crossed her arms as Polnareff took a step forward.

"That's cute. He's spreading glass around for J. Geil but he hasn't realized that he's already dead..." Noriko said.

Hol Horse frowned and looked around, "Hey! Are you even listening J. Geil!"

"Nope." Polnareff said. "I doubt he can hear you since he's a little busy right now."

"Hm?" Hol Horse raised a brow.

"Busy down in Hell getting what he's had coming for a long time!" He summoned Silver Chariot beside him.

Hol Horse scoffed with a nod, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't give me any bullshit, Polnareff! Your bluff ain't gonna work on me! There's no way in hell you two defeated him. Even I can't stand against his invincible mirror Stand! Come on, Polnareff, is this your idea of a joke?"

"That piece of shit's corpse is about two or three thousand meters that way." Polnareff stated as he pointed the direction of the ruins. "Wanna take a look?"

The cowboy stood there for a moment and immediately turned around.

"Sure thing!" He sprinted away.

"Hey!" Noriko shouted.

"Come back here you bastard!" Polnareff yelled as he and Noriko chased after the cowboy.

Hol Horse looked back seeing the two Crusaders running after him. _"I don't stand against them fellas!_ _I'm at a total disadvantage! There's no way I can win this alone! I have to get the hell out of here!_ _"_ He thought. _"I'll have to find myself another partner in crime! I'm that type of person who shines when he's teamed up with someone else! That's the motto I go by! Why be number one when you can be number two! Got a problem with it?!"_

He turned to a corner only to meet by a fist to the face.

Catching up to the cowboy, Noriko and Polnareff saw Jotaro and Joseph.

"Mr. Joestar! Jojo!" Noriko said in relief.

Joseph uncrossed his arms, "We already know about Avdol..." He began. "We gave him a simple but proper burial."

Polnareff and Noriko grew upset and glared at Hol Horse.

"The one who stabbed Avdol in the back was J. Geil, the man with right hands, but the direct cause of death was Hol Horse's bullet." Noriko stated. "What shall we do with him?"

"Allow me to give him his sentence..." He walked forward to the frightened cowboy and summoned his Stand. "...The Death Penalty!"

Hol Horse widened his eyes. "W-Wait! P-Please! Spare me, Polnareff! I'll do anything! Ok?! Ok?!"

"Every one of them begging for their lives..." Polnareff growled. "You can't get off that easily in this world...I'll teach you that!" Before he could attack, an Indian girl threw herself on top of Polnareff, tumbling him.

"Please run, my dearest Hol Horse!" The gird yelled.

"Who the hell is this woman?!" Polnareff shouted.

"I have no idea what's going but I'm always concerned of your well-being! It's my reason for living!" The girl tightened her grip around Polnareff. "I'll do anything to keep you safe my darling! So please run! Hurry my love!"

"Let go of me you stupid bitch!" Polnareff told the girl as he tried to shrug her off. "Jotaro! Noriko! Don't let Hol Horse get away!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that..." Noriko said.

Hol Horse got on a horse. "Very well said, my love! I won't waste your kindness! I'll escape with my life!" He rode off and turned his head to the side. "Remember, I'm only running away because I love you, baby! Our love is forever! Don't you ever forget that!"

Polnareff growled under his breath, "D-Damn you!" He managed to get back on his feet but the girl still had her arms wrapped around him.

"You bastard! Get back here!" He yelled as he tried to still chase after him with the girl clinging to his leg.

The girl yelped in pain from having her elbow scraped against the ground.

" _Ahh!_ My ass! Let go of me you dumb-!"

"Stop Polnareff." Joseph told the Frenchman.

"Why?! That bastard killed Avdol!"

"Now is not the time to chase off after him." Joseph said as he walked up to the Indian girl with a white fabric. "We don't have time to make a side trip. And this girl was just another of his victims. Besides, he didn't have any intentions of fighting us anymore so there's no point of going after him."

"Avdol's gone..." He continued. "But we have to forge ahead. It's been fifteen days since we left Japan so we don't have any time to waste." After wrapping the bandage on the girl's elbow, a drop of her blood fell on his arm without knowing.

Polnareff took a deep breath, "Damn it..." He said. "Well, it can't be helped." He took a few steps forward and turned around facing everybody.

"All right! Let's get back on the road to Egypt!" He said. "Listen up! In order for us to defeat Dio, we must fight as one! If we split up and go off, will play right into the enemy's hands! Got it?!"

"Now let's go!"

The Joestar group chuckled and followed behind the Frenchman.

"But before we leave, Polnareff, let's get our wounds treated before they get infected." She reminded him.

"Oh! R-Right. I had forgotten about that." Polnareff said.

As they walked off, the Indian girl stared at Joseph's arm where her blood had dropped to. The blood that fell in Joseph's arm was now a small wart.

Joseph felt an itch in his arm and began scratching it. Without Joseph and the rest of the group knowing, the wart made a tiny sound.

" _Chumimin...!"_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _It's Jojo Friday! Can't wait to watch the new episode later today! (╯✧▽✧)╯_

 _This is actually the first time I updated during the day in a while lol! (ノ*°▽°*)_  
 _It was actually about to be posted somewhere around 6AM but I felt like I rushed through the chapter and didn't see my mistakes so I had to go back and fix it (￣□￣」)!_

 _By the way, you have no idea how much I appreciate all the comments/kudos/reviews you guys give 3! I never expected this story to get a lot of attention! I want to thank you all! 3!_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful Friday! Next chapter they're off to Varanasi!_


	11. Empress

**_Here it is guys! A new chapter has finally dropped! I really do hope all of you are doing well and are safe from the COVID-19! Remember, STAY HOME! ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶_**  
 ** _Honestly, I would've posted MUCH sooner but ATLUS dropped Persona 5 Royal and then Square Enix dropped FF7 Remake as well?! I've been so occupied with those games lately that I almost forgot about my story! (°ロ°) !_**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Egypt_**

" _ **EEEAAAAAHHH!"**_ The sound of J. Geil's painful cries rang through Enyaba as she let out a gasp.

The old woman fell on her knees, dropping her wooden staff. "N-No! T-This can't be!" She stammered as tears swelled up in her eyes, clenching her fists.

"M-My son! M-My precious son…. just died!" She mourned as she slammed her fists on the floor. "I can sense the terrible misfortune that has befallen on my son! The bond between mother and son has spoken!"

Holes randomly appeared on her face one after another as blood spurted out of them. Similar to the wounds that J. Geil received from Polnareff's Silver Chariot.

" _ **AAAIIIIEEEAAAHH!"**_ Enyaba screamed on the top of her lungs.

" _ **MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY! THESE INJURIES! THE PAIN YOU'VE ENDURED! I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL HOW MUCH YOU SUFFERED BEFORE YOU DIED!"**_

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "My poor son! You fought bravely for Lord Dio! My _deeeeaaaarrr_ J. Geil!" She buried her face on the floor. "But how?! How did they do it?! Those bastards must've used a cowardly trick to defeat someone like you who has a pure soul!"

Enyaba grabbed her wooden staff and leapt into the air while screeching. She began running towards the exit of the room.

" _ **THOSE BASTARDS! DAMN THEM ALL! THEY WILL PAY AT A TERRIFYING PRICE! OH YES! THEY'LL PAY! EMPRESS! I NEED YOU! YOUR STAND'S SPECIAL ABILITY THAT SLOWLY KILLS ITS VICTIMS WILL BE THEIR ULTIMATE SUFFERING! EEEHEEEHEEEHEEE!"**_

The heavy doors slammed shut behind the old woman.

* * *

It has been almost a full day since the Crusaders departed from Calcutta and were close to reaching the sacred-city, Varanasi. They had taken the bus and brought along the Indian girl who had tackled Polnareff to let Hol Horse escape. She claimed that her family lived in Varanasi and had no transportation to get there. Joseph being the gentleman that he is, decided to purchase the girl's ticket to bring her along.

The ride to Varanasi could've been peaceful with a couple of passengers chattering one another in a whisper. But it appears that Polnareff seems to be the only one on board who never learned to speak with an indoor voice.

"Look, I don't normally give lectures…" Polnareff said as he was turned to the side to look at the Indian girl. "But seriously, the reason why stupid people are stupid is because they can't understand you after you kept repeating yourself. Stupid pigs will never understand no matter what! Have you ever met people like that? Dumbasses who just don't get it."

"But you know...uhm...I never got your name."

The Indian girl hesitated as she looked away before averting her eyes back at the Frenchman.

"...Nena…"

"Nena! What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Polnareff complimented. "You're the daughter of a wealthy family in Varanasi, right? Look, you're beautiful and you seem very intelligent. I'm pretty good at reading people, so hear me out. Hol Horse is a no good bastard and only tricked you to be used! Your parents would be upset if they found out!"

Nena only stared at him with a blank expression. She appeared to have no interest in anything Polnareff was saying.

"Now I want you to listen closely, Nena." Polnareff placed his hands on the sides of his face. "When you're in love, people take advantage of you for that! You can't let that happen! It's too easy to do that…"

Noriko briefly watched Polnareff talk to Nena over her shoulder. She then turned her head away with a sigh of disappointment. She wondered what Avdol would say if he saw Polnareff trying to flirt with a girl that he just met and who's much younger than him. The thought of Avdol made her think about what Joseph and Jotaro told her yesterday.

* * *

 _The Crusaders returned to the hotel from the hospital after Noriko and Polnareff had their injuries treated. Despite wanting to rest from their battle, they had to leave today to continue their journey. It has been over two weeks since they left Japan and their next stop was Varanasi, a sacred-city that was approximately a twenty-four hour drive._

 _Noriko was in the middle of packing her clothes in her luggage when a knock came from her door. Walking over to the door and opening it, she was greeted by Jotaro and Joseph._

" _Mr. Joestar, Jotaro." Noriko greeted._

" _May we come in?" Joseph asked._

" _Sure." Noriko stepped to the side, letting the Joestar men enter. She then closed the door and walked over to her bed._

" _Is there something you two need?" Noriko asked._

 _Both Joestar men briefly glanced at each before Joseph sighed. The elder Joestar walked over to a table and grabbed one of the chairs before sitting on it._

" _Noriko, there's something we have to tell you." Joseph said as he leaned forward with his hands intertwined together._

" _You might want to sit down for this." Jotaro said as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets._

 _Noriko raised a brow in confusion and sat down on the edge of her bed. "What's this about?" She queried._

 _Joseph took a deep breath as he rubbed his hands together. Noriko could see how hesitant and nervous the elder Joestar was being. She knew it must be something very serious._

" _It's...It's about Avdol…"_

 _Noriko blinked and furrowed her brows, "Mr. Avdol? What about Mr. Avdol?"_

" _Before Jotaro and I tell you, you have to promise us to never tell Polnareff about it, at all. It has to be kept a secret between us three only." Joseph stated._

 _Noriko was perplexed by this. What was this secret that not even their own ally could know about it? Especially that it involved Avdol._

" _I beg your pardon, Mr. Joestar, but why can't Polnareff know about it? Mr. Avdol was very important to all of us. He was our friend and Polnareff was hurt the most over his death. There must be a good reason for it."_

" _There is." Jotaro replied. "We don't trust him keeping any secrets since he has such a big mouth. We can't risk him accidentally slipping it out and have the enemy know about it."_

" _I see…" Noriko lowered her eyelids, turning her head away. She didn't like this idea but if it was for the best to not let the enemy have an advantage or whatever it is, she'll do it. She turned her attention back to Joseph and Jotaro._

" _Alright then, I promise I won't say a word." She said. "Now, what is it?"_

* * *

Noriko looked out the window and her brows rose up as the bus was now passing by a group of middle-aged men.

"Well that's very creepy." Noriko spoke up, catching everyone else's attention.

Everyone turned their heads at the windows and saw a group of half naked middle-aged men meditating in bizarre poses. Some were buried with their heads out with needles all over their head, face and tongue while others were contorting their bodies that nobody would think it would be possible to do.

"Woah! What the hell are they doing?!" Polnareff asked.

"It's called Sadhu-a religious ascetic in Hinduism and Jainism." Noriko responded. "From what I've heard in the stories, they train the spirit."

Not long after, the bus drove to a bridge that was over the holy river Ganges. The holy men, the elderly, the sick, beggars, children, cows, monkeys, dogs, food, waste, burning bodies, this river engulfs everything peacefully and without discrimination. One could call it a simplified representation of death itself. In the eternal city of Varanasi, there are some who say they can stay here for months and never get bored. It is thought to be because of the beautiful landscape and its reflection of the people's souls.

Joseph has been scratching his arm for a good while and was now beginning to get worried. The bug bite he received yesterday had swelled up like a giant pimple. He glanced at his arm and grimaced.

"Man...this is getting worse…" He muttered and tried his best to not scratch it.

At the far end of the bus, while Polnareff continued his lecture, Nena turned her gaze over at Joseph with a menace stare.

The Crusaders were dropped off to the nearest station that was close to a hotel. Jotaro glanced at his grandfather and noticed his troubled expression.

"What's wrong, Gramps?" Jotaro asked. "You're not looking too well."

"It looks like the bug bite I got yesterday has gotten infected." Joseph said. He lifted his arm, revealing the giant wart to everyone.

"Hmm, it has definitely gotten swollen." Noriko stated. "I would highly recommend seeing a doctor before the infection gets worse." She suggested.

Polnareff stepped closer, examining the wart. "Hey, doesn't it look like it has a face on it?"

"Quit it, Polnareff!" Joseph snapped at the Frenchman as he moved his arm away. "This is serious!"

"I'm only joking Mr. Joestar." Polnareff chuckled. "Do you want me to come along with you to the hospital?"

Joseph shot a glare at the Frenchman. "No! And quit treating me like an old man!"

"Mr. Joestar, are you sure you don't want any of us to accompany you to the doctor?" Noriko asked. "After what happened back in Calcutta I believe we should be more careful and stay together as a group."

Joseph raised his hand, "I'll be fine on my own. While I'm busy at the hospital, the rest of you will go to check in at a hotel called Hotel Clarks. It shouldn't be far from here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper.

"Here's a map of the city in case you guys get lost. I have an extra one so don't worry." He handed the map to Noriko and turned around. "I'll see all of you later." He waved and left.

The rest of the group glanced at one another.

"Well…" Polnareff said as he wrapped his arm around Nena's shoulders. "While Mr. Joestar is doing that, I'll be taking Nena back to her family. I'll meet up with you guys at the hotel once I'm done. Au revoir!" He turned and left as well.

It was now Noriko and Jotaro left. They both watched the Frenchman disappear into the crowd with Nena.

Noriko turned to Jotaro, "Hey, since Mr. Joestar will take a while at the doctor and Polnareff will most likely be with Nena for a bit too, want to go sightseeing after we check in at the hotel?" As much as she wanted to take a rest and nap at the hotel, she was eager to explore the beautiful city.

Jotaro shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

Noriko smiled. "Alright then, let's get going."

There it was again, her cute smile that made the delinquent's heart skip a beat. Jotaro pulled the tip of his hat down as he turned his face away to hide his blushed cheeks.

* * *

Shortly after leaving the group, Joseph was able to find a clinic close by.

Joseph watched the doctor in front of him examine his infected wart. The doctor was hunched over until he moved away, adjusting his glasses as he returned to his full height.

"I'm going to cut it off." The doctor stated.

"Wait what?! What did you say?" Joseph asked.

"It appears that it's a bacterial infection, if I don't remove it now, the infection will get worse and spread." The doctor turned around and walked over to his desk, looking through the medical supplies.

"W-Wait!" Joseph was beginning to get scared. "Can't you just give me some medicine and slap a bandage on it?"

"Don't worry," The doctor assured Joseph. "I'll administer a local anesthetic so you won't feel any pain at all. Now just lie down and relax."

Joseph laid down and looked away as the doctor numbed the area on his arm. The old man was trembling as he was scared of the operation. The thought of a knife touching him and the doctor possibly messing up frightened him even more. Suddenly the light above him turned on, making Joseph wince from the brightness.

"Trust me, sir." The doctor began as he was already wearing his surgery attire and gloves. "I've studied in England for some time. I can perform even surgery like an appendectomy." He grabbed one of the scalpels from his medical tray. "Uh-Oh...this one is a bit rusty."

"What?!" Joseph knitted his brows.

"Well don't worry about that." The doctor said as he walked over to Joseph. "Now let's begin with the chopping." He hovered the scalpel over to the arm.

"Ohhhh, I don't wanna see it get cut open!" Joseph said as he looked away with his eyes shut.

"No problem sir!"

Joseph peeked over as he saw the blade lower to his arm before turning away, closing his eyes. He didn't feel anything but he did hear slicing sounds. He assumed it had something to do with the anesthetics but he didn't even feel the slightest pressure either.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Joseph asked with his eyes still closed. "Is it over?"

He heard the doctor grunt and glanced over at him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the doctor's face all sliced up from the scalpel. The scalpel was still on his face as the doctor screamed in pain before collapsing on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Joseph shouted as he sat up. He was confused about what had just happened.

" _ **HEY! DOCTOR!"**_ A squeaky voice said out of nowhere. _**"What the hell were you thinking? Tryin' to cut me?! You're pretty dumb, you fucking moron!"**_

Joseph looked all over the room to see who was the one speaking but saw no one. He hesitantly looked down at his arm and gasped in shock as he saw eyes, nose and a mouth with sharp fangs grinning at him on his infected wart.

" _ **CHUMIMIIIIN!"**_

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Joseph yelled.

" _ **I'm Empress of the Empress card, Old Man Joseph!"**_ The wart said. _**"And now I'm gonna bloody you up!"**_

Joseph quickly grabbed one of the scalpels from the medical tray.

"When the hell did you get on my arm, you freak?!" Joseph demanded as he was about to stab the wart.

Empress blocked the attack with its bare teeth. Joseph tried to pull the scalpel away but it wouldn't budge, Empress had kept a tight grip on it. It managed to take the scalpel away from Joseph and sliced his pinky off.

" _ **OOHHH NOOOOO!"**_ Joseph screamed. He looked over at his hand and was relieved that it was only his prosthetic hand.

" _ **Bastard! Did you really plan on just cutting yourself, Old Man?!"**_ The Empress taunted. _**"I'm part of your body now, you idiot! You can't get away from me now no matter how hard you try!"**_ Empress grinned deviously. _ **"You know, I bet I can tell what's going through that thick skull of yours! Well, let me fill you in...Stands can only be defeated by other Stands. Your Stand, Hermit Purple, uses the power of remote viewing to see things far away. But is that enough to fight me? Can you really defeat something that's fused into your arm? Ha! The answer is no, you can't!"**_

Joseph glared at Empress. "Where is your user?! Where the hell was I when you latched on to me?!"

" _ **Like I would tell you, dumbass!"**_ Empress retorted and spat a yellow gooey disgusting substance at Joseph.

He dodged it on time and let out a low growl, "Damn you!" He then sprinted to the door.

" _ **HEEHEEHEE! Where do you think you're going?!"**_ The Empress asked. _**"Gonna run back to your grandson and friends?! Ha! Did you really think I'd make it that easy?!"**_

Joseph halted when the door opened, revealing a young nurse with a clipboard in hand.

"Doctor, your next patient is wai ...ting…" The nurse's jaw dropped and dropped her clipboard when her eyes turned to the deceased doctor on the floor.

" _ **AAAAH!**_ Doctor!" The woman screamed.

"W-Wait-" Joseph tried to protest as the nurse stepped away from him. "It's not what you think-"

" _ **I KILLED HIM!"**_ Empress said, trying to imitate Joseph's voice. _**"My name is Joseph Joestar and I'm an American! I'm staying at Hotel Clarks!"**_

"WHAT?!" Joseph shouted.

" _ **By the way baby,"**_ Empress continued with a sly smirk. _**"I got a thing for hot young nurses like yourself. I think I should give you an exam."**_

"W-WHAT?!"

The nurse was trembling in fear and panic. She quickly turned around and dashed out of the room.

"MURDERER!" The nurse cried out.

"Wait! It's not true! I didn't do it!" Joseph said. Realizing he was now in deep trouble, he groaned. "Oh nooo…"

* * *

Varanasi is much more crowded than Calcutta but Jotaro and Noriko paid no mind to it. The two teens have gotten used to the country and seemed to be the only ones to enjoy India more than Joseph and Polnareff.

Noriko was amazed by almost everything she encountered such as the temples, museums, rivers and many historical places. Her violet-colored eyes widened with awe and excitement. Almost every place they went to Noriko would throw in a little fun fact every now and then while Jotaro listened to her. He didn't realize he was smirking and staring at her while she rambled. He looked away before she would notice his gaze.

They accidentally walked into a large marketplace that was practically packed. It appeared that it was full around this time of the day from how difficult it was to see the stalls. Noriko and Jotaro decided to check out the stalls to see what they were selling. Almost every vendor they would stop at, they were begged to try their samples and many different kinds of fruits, vegetables and snacks that the two teens have never seen before. It was difficult to speak with some of the vendors since not all of them spoke Japanese or English. Each vendor sold their own clothing, jewelry, accessories, art, books and etc.

Noriko purchased herself a white silky scarf, similar to the one she wore back in Japan when she first met Jotaro. She also purchased a bag filled with cherries.

"Alright Jojo, I think I'm ready to head back-hm?" Noriko saw Jotaro standing still in front of a stall. Walking over to him, she noticed the vendor was selling nothing but jewelry.

Noriko beamed with excitement. "Wow! These are so pretty!"

"Hmmm…" She observed the jewelry placed on the table. They were small, colorful and shaped like a crystal.

"Ah! I know what these are. Not only are they small, but these jewels are gemstones!" Noriko stated.

Jotaro glanced at Noriko, "You know about jewelry?" He asked.

"Well, just a bit…" Noriko gave a shy response as she looked away before returning her gaze back at Jotaro. "Oh! And speaking of jewelry, there's a place called Jaipur that's west of us that accumulated so many jewels that the city is known as the city of gems!"

"I see…" Jotaro muttered and glanced back at the gems. "Although they're very small, they kind of look like a piece of glass."

"That is true…"

"The big ones are certainly more expensive!" The vendor said with a grin.

"Hm?" One of the gemstones caught Jotaro's eye. "Isn't this your stone?" He pointed at a dark green gemstone.

"Ahh! It is!" Noriko's face lit up. "It's an emerald gemstone!" She grabbed the small gem.

"I've heard the emerald stone is considered to be the stone of love. Not only that, its green color represents vitality, new beginnings and the spring reason and there's a reason for it too. Apparently it's the perfect gemstone to represent happy new beginnings, love, and an eternal relationship. People say the emerald stone is a perfect present to a loved one as an engagement or anniversary ring." She then turned to Jotaro.

"I used to believe this was all nonsense but ever since I met you, Mr. Joestar, Mr. Avdol and Polnareff, I've been much happier in my life than before." She smiled and handed the gemstone to Jotaro.

"You know your stone quite well, young lady!" The vendor remarked.

Noriko chuckled, "Just a little bit that's all."

While Noriko and the vendor conversed, Jotaro stared at the gemstone before looking over at Noriko.

* * *

Police officers were scattered everywhere. They had closed down the clinic as they questioned the nurses and patients while the other officers were on a hunt to find Joseph Joestar.

Joseph doesn't know for how long he's been running but he wanted to make sure he was as far away from the clinic as possible. He was able to find and hide in a random alleyway before any of the police officers could spot him. A couple of officers ran past him and Joseph let out a sigh of relief. But it's too soon to be relieved when an enemy Stand user is attached to his arm and it's the very reason why he's being chased in the first place.

" _ **HAHAHAHA! Now you can't go back to the hotel, old man!"**_ The Empress said with a devilish grin. _ **"Now there's nothing stopping me from killing you!"**_

Joseph tightened his fists as he glared at the Stand, "Y-You bitch!" He snarled. "I'll crush you!" He lifted up his arm to smash Empress against a metal bar on the window but in an instant it grew two arms and protected itself.

"What?!"

" _ **Hey! This is**_ **your** _ **arm! Take care of it you senile fucker!"**_

Suddenly Empress grabbed onto the metal bar tightly, preventing the elder Joestar from moving away.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Joseph demanded as he tried to pull his arm away. "What the hell are you doing?! Let go!"

" _ **Hey, officer! I found the culprit!"**_ Empress shouted. _**"He's over here!"**_

An officer close by heard Empress and pulled out his gun, aiming at Joseph. "You there! What are you doing?!"

" _Shit_!" Joseph thought. He summoned Hermite Purple, wrapping its purple vines around Empress and squeezed her tightly in place.

A trigger was pulled from the officer and the bullet went straight to the metal bar that Empress held onto. Empress let go of the bar on time, giving Joseph the opportunity to flee from the police once again.

"Hey! Stop right there!" An officer shouted as he continued shooting at Joseph.

Joseph had quickly picked up a piece of cloth from the ground to cover up Empress.

"I said stop!"

Joseph continued running as he tried to come up with a plan. He knew he couldn't keep running like this forever. He needed to find a way to get rid of Empress off his arm or find any of the other Crusaders for help. He already lost a hand over fifty-years ago and was not about to lose an arm because of an enemy Stand.

" _Dammit! I should have listened to Noriko if any of this was happening! I would have asked her or Polnareff to come along with me to the clinic!"_

* * *

In the same marketplace where Noriko and Jotaro were exploring, Polnareff is strolling around with Nena there too.

"So, to sum everything I just said, real men don't talk all big." Polnareff said. "That's how you separate the honest ones and the liars." He walked in front of Nena and stopped. "Instead of a petty bastard like Hol Horse, how about me Nena? Am I not your type?"

Nena doesn't respond as she only stared at him.

"Look, I don't dwell on the past like some people do." Polnareff continued. "I don't even care who you were dating previously. What's important is the future, and that we understand each other's feelings."

From a distance, Nena could see a running Joseph heading towards them. She narrowed her eyes at him. Not wanting Joseph nor Polnareff to see each other, she pointed at a building across from them.

"Ah! Look over there." She said. "That place is a hotel run by a Japanese woman named Kumiko. She manages it with her Indian husband."

Two men carrying a large carpet behind Nena and Polnareff walk passed them. The carpet blocked Polnareff from Joseph's view and made him pass by the Frenchman.

"We could probably get a cheap room there."

"Is that so? But what about our hotel?" Polnareff asked.

* * *

Joseph but slowed down when he heard crunching sounds from underneath the cloth where he hid Empress. He came to a stop and saw half-eaten fruits and vegetables falling out from the cloth. Even a rooster head fell out as well.

"What the-?!" Joseph frowned, "What the hell are you doing?!"

" _ **CHUMIMIIIN! Why I'm chowing down, Joestar!"**_ Empress replied. " _ **I have to grow bigger and stronger!**_ "

"You stole those while I was running down the market! You quick little bastard!" Joseph spat and removed the cloth off from Empress.

 _ **WHAM!**_

A small tiny fist punched Joseph hard in the cheek. Empress now appeared more humanoid with female features possessing two small crests on its head and a shawl.

" _ **CHUMIMIIIN! Why look at how much I've grown!"**_ Empress exclaimed. _**"You might say I'm mooching off my parents but in this case it's your arm, papa! HEEHEEHEEHEE!"**_

"You ugly bitch!" Joseph seethed. "I'll have you know that I, Joseph Joestar, have much more fighting experience than you do!"

" _I say that but what the hell am I gonna do?! Dammit!"_ He thought nervously.

Joseph extended his arm out, "Hermit Purple!" The purple vines wrap around Empress but was not bothered by it at all.

Instead of panicking a way out of it, Empress smiled, _**"Papa, I thank you for raising me but it isn't nice to tie down your children like this. You must raise your children to be free!"**_

Empress then bit down Joseph's arm.

"OOOH NOOO!" Joseph screamed on the top of his lungs as his Stand diminished.

The people around him stared at Joseph as if he was some kind of weirdo.

Joseph began running again as he started to panic. The situation was getting worse by the minute and he needed to find the Stand's user quickly but didn't have a camera. If this continues, Empress is going to keep growing and take over his arm or worse, take over his entire body.

" _ **HAIYAAAAAAA!"**_ Empress yelled as she looked back at Joseph.

Empress has grown much bigger now and her arms can already reach Joseph's neck. It was enough to cut his artery and kill him for sure. Before any of her fists could make contact at his face, Joseph placed his prosthetic hand in front of him to block the punches. Although her fists are tiny, they threw powerful rapid-punches that sent him knocked him over to a table that had jars filled with ashes. Empress didn't stop there, she continued to beat the elder Joestar down and even grabbed one of the jars to hit him with it.

"You bitch!" Joseph snarled as he rolled over the ashes.

The locals around could only watch as they had no idea what was going on. To them in their eyes they witnessed a foreigner throw himself over a table with a disgusting wart on his arm.

Joseph was able to hold down Empress and began running again.

* * *

Noriko and Jotaro were trying to find a way out of the marketplace to head back to the hotel. From all the walking and a bit of shopping, they were beginning to get tired and wanted to rest.

"I'll ask people around to tell us where there's an exit nearby." Noriko said.

Joseph gave her an affirmed nod.

Turning to a corner, Noriko found Polnareff eating a snack and Nena standing next to him.

"Polnareff?!"

"Oh! Hey Noriko!" Polnareff greeted with his mouth full. Pieces of crumbs came out of his mouth when he spoke.

Jotaro then appeared behind Noriko.

"Hey Jotaro!" Polnareff greeted with a wave.

"Polnareff, I thought you were taking her home." Noriko said.

"I am taking her home! I-I...umm… got hungry and wanted a snack." Polnareff stammered nervously.

Noriko sighed while Jotaro muttered out a " _good grief_." Nena had looked to the side, she had sensed Joseph getting closer. She knew she had to do something to distract everyone so they wouldn't notice him.

"So what are you two up to?" Polnareff asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well we explored the city and did a bit of shopping," She stated as she lifted her bag where her scarf and a bag of cherries were in. She also pointed at Jotaro who held a book with one hand while the other in his pocket.

"Right now we're just trying to find an exit route to get back to the hotel." She added. "We didn't realize the marketplace was that big and-"

"Polnareff, sir!" Nena blurted out, cutting off Noriko mid-sentence and turned to Polnareff. "I want you to listen very closely." She ran up to him, pressing her body against his. "I'm a useless woman who can't survive without a reliable man….I...I love you, Polnareff." She confessed. "I love you because you're so reliable and kind to me."

Polnareff was speechless and in shock from the confession. Noriko and Jotaro were surprised as well. Having their backs turned and distracted, they didn't notice Joseph had run past them.

"H-Hey! Nena! Where is all this coming from?" Polnareff asked. He gave a cheesy grin from how happy he was. _"No way this is happening! Is this really real?! I'm totally falling for her! I'm so lucky!"_

He cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Nena's waist. He looked over at the two high schoolers. "If you don't mind, I believe Nena and I have some things to discuss before I drop her off. I'll see you all later." With that, he and Nena walked away from Noriko and Jotaro.

Suddenly a couple of police officers were in a rush that they accidentally pushed Noriko towards Jotaro. She was now pressed against Jotaro's chest and her cheeks turned pink. Like last time, she thanked god the delinquent couldn't see her blushed face. However, unlike last time, this time she felt a strange sensation coming from her stomach. As if there were butterflies in her stomach as she got herself off from Jotaro. Composing herself, she cleared her throat.

"S-Sorry…" Noriko shyly apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. Idiots need to watch where they're going." Jotaro said as he looked away. "Come on, let's keep trying to find a way out of here. I'm sure the Old Man is probably freaking out of where we are right now."

Noriko nodded firmly as she and Jotaro continued their search for an exit.

* * *

Joseph panted as he was running farther and farther away from the marketplace. While running he had to keep ducking and hiding from the police as they searched for him in their vehicles and on foot. He exited behind a building from the alleyway and found himself in an empty neighborhood that was outside the marketplace. He spotted a barrel up ahead and ran towards.

" _ **Hey! Joseph Joestar!"**_ Empress said. _**"You fucking retard! You're just getting yourself further and further away from Jotaro and the others!"**_

"Do you really think I'm just running around to wear myself out?!" Joseph panted as he sped up.

 ** _"Huh?!"_**

"I'm running so I can kill you!" He shouted as he leaped straight to the barrel, shoving his arm into the black gooey substance.

After a few seconds being submerged into the black liquid, Empress lunged at Joseph with a nail and stabbed his neck.

" _ **You dense old fucker!"**_ Empress shouted.

"GYAAAAHHH!" Joseph screamed in pain as he grabbed the nail on time before it could go deeper with his prosthetic hand.

" _A-A nail?!_ " Joseph thought.

" _ **I picked this up earlier. I just happened to find it when you rolled on the ground at the marketplace! So now I can cut your neck open!"**_ Empress gave a sinister grin. _**"Did you really think I'd suffocate if you stuck me in that damn thing?! Now dieeee!"**_ She pushed the nail and it made Joseph to be pushed against a wall on the side of a building.

Joseph groaned as he tried to prevent the nail from going further.

" _ **I have a physical form but I'm not a living organism. Did you already forget that, old man?!"**_ Empress said. _**"Only Stands can defeat other Stands! That reminds me, weren't you going to show me our difference in fighting experience? Well where's this experience you bragged about, huh?! You're just a pathetic damn old geezer who's gotten too old for his own good!"**_

Joseph's prosthetic fingers were beginning to break. They were already weakened from Empress's barrage of rapid punches. His prosthetic hand was losing its strength.

" _ **Now…"**_ Empress continued. _**"Just one more and I'll be ending your leeching invalid life for good! There's not a single way for you to get out of this one you old-huh?"**_

The black gooey substance Empress was submerged in earlier now solidified her in an instant. She couldn't move a single muscle and dropped the nail.

"Huh? What was that you were just saying? That there's not a single way for me to get out of it?" Joseph teased. "Well, looks there is since I had dumped you into that coal tar earlier."

Empress gasped as she realized the reason behind it, _**"Coal tar! You stuck me in the coal tar not to suffocate me but to solidify me!"**_ She tried to turn her head to look at the barrel. _**"B-But how?! How did you know where the barrel was?!"**_

Joseph laughed in confidence, "With my Stand, Hermit Purple, and it's incredible power of course!"

* * *

Back at the marketplace, the table that Joseph had broken earlier from falling on top of it, was surrounded by the locals. They had circled around seeing something strange from the ashes that Joseph had rolled over.

"H-Hey everyone look!" One of the locals called out as he pointed at the ashes on the ground.

"What is this?"

"The ashes that foreigner had spilled everywhere now formed into a map of the city!"

* * *

Empress gasped in shock, _**"Y-You used your spirit photography on those ashes! That's how you were able to locate the barrel!"**_

"I think by now you should be able to see the _huge_ difference between our fighting experience. When your opponent flaunts over their victory early in battle, they've already lost. That's how I, Joseph Joestar, gets things done!" Joseph winks, "It seems that I only get better with age!"

"By the way…" Summoning Hermit Purple, the purple vines wrapped tightly around Empress and one of the vines grabbed a metal bar from above. "A Stand can only tear away another Stand. Now you'll say, _Stop anything but that!_ "

" _ **Stop anything but that!"**_ Empress pleaded but gasped.

Joseph grinned, "Sorry but no. It pains me too but children can't always depend on their parents forever." He ran up along the wall, "Once you've grown big, you'll have to live on your own!" He pulled his arm hard.

Empress let out a painful cry before she was torn apart into pieces. The Stand disappeared along with Hermit Purple.

Joseph stood back up. "Now the question is, where's the Stand user…"

* * *

At the marketplace, Polnareff took Nena to a secluded area where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"N-Now Nena," He said as he was blushing. "To prove our love for each other, let's seal it with a kiss…"

Polnareff leaned forward to kiss Nena. Suddenly, Nena began trembling and a large amount of yellow liquid spewed out of her mouth. Polnareff quickly backed away.

"W-What the hell?!" Polnareff shouted in confusion. "What's wrong, Nena?!"

Then, Nena's body tore apart and an obese, hideous woman emerged out of her. The woman screamed before collapsing on the ground and died immediately.

"So that was Empress's Stand user…" A voice came from behind Polnareff.

It was Joseph. He was leaning on the side of the wall with his arms crossed as he looked at the deceased woman covered in blood.

Polnareff was speechless and shaking. He was in shock at what had just happened.

"E-EH!? W-What the fuck is that, Mr. Joestar?!"

"That hideous woman attached her Stand onto my arm as a tumor with a human face and camouflaged herself as a young beautiful woman…" Joseph responded casually.

"You were too naive, Polnareff." Joseph remarked as he turned his head at the shocked Frenchman.

"You were tricked too easily…"

Polnareff placed his hands on the sides of his face. "G-Guuuhhhh…."

* * *

The sky was now dark and cloudy as Polnareff, Jotaro and Noriko gazed at the river in front of them while waiting for Joseph. After Polnareff and Joseph found Noriko and Jotaro, they were rushed to flee the city from the police because of Joseph. Noriko had left her cherries behind but was able to take her scarf with her. Jotaro also left his book behind too.

"And here I thought we'd finally be able to sleep in a bed…" Noriko said as she slightly shivered from the breezy air.

Jotaro had his arms crossed, "Maybe we would be if gramps hadn't fucked up and got the cops chasing him." He looked over at Noriko who was shivering and her teeth were already chattering.

Noriko used her scarf to warm herself up but it wasn't enough as she continued to shiver. Jotaro wanted to warm her up by wrapping his arms around her but didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. The teeth chattering and shivering continued for another moment and Jotaro couldn't hold it in any longer. Instead of wrapping his arms around her, he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

The gesture surprised Noriko. She didn't expect anything like this from the delinquent but it brought a sweet smile to her face as her cheeks had a faint blush. She glanced at Jotaro with her soft violet eyes that twinkled under the moonlight.

"Thank you." She said softly and wrapped herself up with his jacket.

Joseph returned to the group, "Everything's been taken care of." He said. "We can take this car." He placed his hand on the jeep and turned to Polnareff.

"Polnareff, you'll do the driving." He tossed the keys at the Frenchman.

Polnareff didn't budge as the keys landed on the top of his hair. He was still sitting on the ground thinking about the events from earlier.

"Hey, Polnareff, are you still in shock?" Joseph asked.

"I was the one who was attacked by the Stand."

"I would have rather gone through that than…" Polnareff muttered.

Everyone hopped into the vehicle and settled in. Joseph sat next to Polnareff while Noriko and Jotaro sat in the back.

"So where to, Mr. Joestar?" Polnareff asked as he adjusted the rear-view mirror.

Joseph opened up the map he had in his pocket. "We're gonna head to the Indo-Pakistani border. We'll have to get there as quickly and safely as possible." Joseph declared.

"We'll be taking this route to head over there." He pointed at the map and showed it to Polnareff.

"Yes sir." Polnareff said and started up the car.

As they drove down the road, another car not too far from them, turned on and began following behind the Crusaders.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

 ** _I did struggled a lot with how I was going to make scenes for Noriko and Jotaro since in the anime they didn't appear until the very end of the episode so I tried my best! The scene from where Noriko and Jotaro were looking at the gemstones came from a Doujinshi I read a while back and thought why not use it for here since I will bring it up in the future, probably in Part 4 as a flashback (MAYBE)._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See ya next time!_**


End file.
